Illusion
by Wiktorila
Summary: Drago a tourné le dos à Voldemort, mais ses amis ne sont pas encore au courant. Comme Drago sait que ça ne durera pas il en profite. Il aimerait bien profiter d'elle aussi, le problème est qu'elle, elle sait tout… OC
1. Repentir

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC (personnages originaux) qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : Bon allé **M**, même si les lemon ne sont pas pour tout de suite. C'est dommage hein ? Bande de petits vicieux va ! ^^

**Correction: Love Gaara of the Sand** (qui a surmonté son blocage vis-à-vis des fic non-yaoi rien que pour vous et ça c'est beau ! XD)

**Petit mot de moi (Edit au 01/07/11): **Plus le temps passe et moins je tiens à cette fic notamment depuis que j'ai compris (avec horreur) qu'elle entrait dans la catégorie des Mary-Sue ! =( mais bon d'après ma bêta **Love Gaara** c'est assez soft...

A savoir qu'il s'agit de la première fic que j'ai écrite donc inspirée des Draymione dont je me gavais à l'époque (je n'avais pas encore découvert le Drarry ! shame on me). _Illusion ?_ est donc une "fic hétéro".

J'ai profité que **Love Gaara** devait corriger cette histoire pour lancer un grand nettoyage de printemps c'est-à-dire que de mon côté j'ai remanié certaines parties: cette fic était donc encore plus nulle avant ! vous avez de la chance de ne la lire (ou pas) qu'aujourd'hui ! XD

Et puis quand j'ai publié cette histoire la première fois, je m'insurgeais de ne pas avoir beaucoup de review...depuis je me suis calmée, j'ai pris du recul surtout depuis le coup du : "OMG ! mais cette fic est un Mary-Sue !". Je comprends très bien qu'on n'aime pas !

Ah oui et preuve supplémentaire que cette fic est bien écrite...(j'espère que vous sentez l'ironie qu'il y a dans cette phrase ^^) les premiers chapitres laissent à penser que le point de vue principal et celui de Drago...eh bien non !

Voilà, si avec ça vous avez encore envie de vous lancer, bon courage et bonne lecture ! ^^

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha !

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 1 : REPENTIR

- Non, arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !

- Laissez-le, je vous en supplie.

- Tais-toi !

- Non, ne la touchez pas !

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha !_ Endoloris_ _!_

**- Arrggggghhhhhhh !**

Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, comme toutes les nuits, depuis qu'Ils avaient enlevés sa mère.

« Ils », c'étaient les Mangemorts.

Dès lors que son père, Lucius Malefoy, lui-même Mangemort, avait été arrêté par les Aurors et jeté en prison, ils s'étaient déchaînés contre sa mère et lui, pour leur faire payer les échecs de leur mari et père. Et plus récemment, depuis que Drago n'avait pas tué lui-même Dumbledore comme Voldemort le lui avait demandé. Voldemort y avait évidemment vu une marque de faiblesse, et Drago se savait désormais plus en danger que jamais. Mais il aurait préféré qu'ils le prennent lui plutôt que sa mère.

A l'heure qu'il était, il n'aurait su dire où elle se trouvait. Mais il s'imaginait très bien ce qu'elle endurait : tortures, humiliations, faim, et peut-être pire encore.

Drago n'avait pas demandé de l'aide au Ministère. Il se doutait que les Aurors qui s'étaient fait un plaisir d'arrêter Lucius Malefoy, ne serait pas presser de retrouver sa femme. Et de toute façon beaucoup de gens au Ministère se frottaient les mains de la soudaine débâcle des Malefoy, notamment ceux qui avaient une dette envers la famille.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il vivait seul dans l'immense et froid manoir Malefoy, avec pour seule compagnie son hibou grand duc, quelques elfes invisibles et ses horribles cauchemars. A chaque fois il se trouvait face à Voldemort et ses sbires, les hurlements de sa mère lui déchirant les tympans.

Il savait que ce rapt n'avait d'autre but que de le faire intégrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa « participation » en échange de sa mère. Mais il n'était pas totalement stupide, il se doutait que, quoi qu'il fasse, ils la tueraient.

Il réfléchissait donc beaucoup ces derniers temps, et n'envisageait en aucune manière de se joindre à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas son but et cela ne l'avait jamais été. Seulement Lucius avait toujours voulu que son unique fils le suive, de gré ou de force. Il lui avait, en quelque sorte, gardé une place et il l'avait obligé à se faire graver cette fichue Marque des Ténèbres dans la chair pour l'éternité. A force Drago avait lui même commencé à croire que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de son père, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui : un égoïste violent, assoiffé de pouvoir et de richesse, mais qui faisait des courbettes devant un malade. Et puis tous ces « principes », dont on lui avait bourré le crâne dès sa plus tendre enfance, selon lesquels la valeur des gens avait un lien étroit avec leur « pureté » de sang et leur compte en banque, et que les « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne méritaient que haine et souffrance. Aujourd'hui, il prenait conscience que ces « beaux principes » ne valaient rien et qu'ils avaient détruits sa famille déjà fragile. En effet son père était à Azkaban, et sa mère, sûrement à moitié morte dans un cachot humide, et lui, il était là, seul et incertain, surtout depuis que Rogue avait lui aussi disparu.

Drago ne voulait plus de cette vie là ! C'est pourquoi, après avoir arpenté sa chambre des jours durant, il ravala sa fierté (démesurée), et se décida à écrire la lettre qui pourrait peut-être le sauver :

_A l'attention du professeur M. McGonagall, à Poudlard,_

_Professeur,_

_J'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour songer à ce que j'ai fais et à ce que j'aurai pu faire, surtout depuis que mère n'est plus ici. Je regrette tous les actes que j'ai commis, de mon plein gré ou non._

_Aujourd'hui, je ne sais quels sombres desseins mon père et le mage noir ont pour moi, mais je ne veux plus leur être soumis et agir sous leurs ordres. Je souhaiterais être libre. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande d'accepter ma présence à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Mais je comprendrais qu'après tout ce que j'ai fais, je n'ai plus ma place à l'école._

_J'attends votre réponse. D'ici là, je serai certainement au Chaudron Baveur._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

_Drago Malefoy._

Cette lettre lui avait coûté cher. En temps normal, il ne s'abaissait jamais à supplier quelqu'un. Mais il était désespéré.

Il avait adressé son courrier au professeur McGonagall car il supposait qu'après la mort de Dumbledore la directrice adjointe avait prit l'entière direction de l'école.

Il crypta sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son grand duc.

- Je te fais confiance Rexandiacre, murmura Drago à l'animal, ne te fais pas remarquer. Je serai au Chaudron Baveur.

L'oiseau passa par la fenêtre ouverte et disparu dans l'azur du ciel d'août.

Avant de laisser partir Rexandiacre, Drago l'avait partiellement transformé en un hibou ordinaire, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

Drago commença à rassembler ses affaires, il voulait partir au plus vite de cet endroit lugubre. Après avoir remplit sa malle, il se glissa dans la chambre sombre de ses parents.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il y entrait. De sa première visite, il n'en gardait que très peu de souvenir car il n'était alors âgé que de six ans.

Il avait toujours essayé de s'imaginer ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte de bois noir. Cet endroit lui avait toujours fait peur. Il entendait souvent sa mère crier de souffrance et pleurer, lorsqu'elle y était avec son père. Maintenant que lui y était, seul et sans avoir besoin de se cacher, il n'osait pas s'y aventurer.

La pièce était assez grande et le lit imposant, voir effrayant, avec son immense tête en bois noir sculpté. Le peu de lumière extérieure qui s'y infiltrait entre les lames des volets clos, était suffisant pour permettre de voir où l'on mettait les pieds.

Il s'avança lentement, toujours impressionné par l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce, vers la cheminée de marbre également noir. Il vit son pâle reflet dans le miroir trumeau accroché au dessus. Puis son regard se posa sur le manteau où il vit ce qu'il cherchait : un coffret en merisier. C'était la boîte à bijoux de sa mère. Il la prit et l'ouvrit doucement, presque tendrement. Il en sortit un fin anneau d'argent, serti de petites émeraudes. Sa mère le lui avait montré, une dizaine d'années auparavant (alors que son père était absent), en lui disant, qu'un jour cette bague de fiançailles serait à lui et qu'elle espérait qu'il l'offrirait à la femme qu'il aimait, et non à celle que son père aurait choisi. Elle avait ajouté qu'il devait de toute façon rendre cette femme heureuse. A l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit les paroles de sa mère, il était trop petit, mais aujourd'hui, tout était clair. Ses parents ne s'aimaient pas. Lui-même était le fruit d'un mariage arrangé entre les enfants de deux familles de haute lignée de Sang-Pur. Il n'était qu'un simple héritier, pour son père en tout cas. Mais maintenant, à cause de ce même père, les mots de sa mère à propos de l'être aimé le faisait doucement rire. Les femmes, il ne les prenait pas pour les aimer et les admirer mais pour les posséder et les utiliser.

- Comme un bon Malefoy, ricana-t-il cyniquement.

Et ce n'était pas la captivité de sa mère et de son père qui ferait changer cela. Il était trop tard…

Mais il glissa l'anneau sur une chaîne en argent, et l'attacha autour de son cou, pour avoir un souvenir de sa mère. Il reposa le coffret.

Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de la haute armoire d'angle. Il hésita quelques secondes à en ouvrir les portes. Mais tout doucement il tira les lourds battants à lui, comme les portes d'un sanctuaire. Toutes les robes de sa mère étaient là. Il résista à la tentation de les toucher, il était un homme à présent, plus un enfant. Mais l'envie et le besoin étaient trop forts. Il enfouit son visage dans une robe de soie noire, comme quand il était petit.

C'est alors, qu'il aperçut une sorte de petite poignée dans le bas du meuble. Il tira dessus et un tiroir apparut, dans lequel était plié des vêtements.

« Alors c'est là qu'elle les cachait », se dit-il. Il s'agissait de vêtements moldus que sa mère aimait à porter en cachette lorsque Lucius était absent. Il prit un pull assez large bleu marine et à col V, tout en trouvant étrange que le tiroir secret ne soit pas mieux protégé.

Il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec son butin et partit à la recherche de liquidité. Il prit tout l'argent qu'il trouva, dans le bureau, le coffre derrière l'hideuse tapisserie du petit salon de son père, une minuscule poterie,…, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait utiliser le compte de ses parents. Au final, il réussit à rassembler approximativement trois mille Galions, ce qui, il le savait, ne représentait que de l'argent de poche pour son père.

Il réduisit sa malle et la cage de Rexandiacre, qu'il mit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne comptait pas prévenir les elfes de maison de son départ. Il avait peur qu'ils ne préviennent quelqu'un de leur plein gré ou non.

Heureusement pour lui et ironie du sort, quelques amis Mangemorts de son père ayant de l'influence là où il le fallait, avait permit à Drago de passer et d'obtenir son permis de transplanage plus vite que prévu.

_**Crac !**_

Il venait d'apparaître dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur, là où l'on accédait au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'assura que son capuchon était bien remonté et pénétra dans le pub exiguë par la porte arrière. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait presque personne autour des tables. C'était, en fait, préférable pour lui car il n'avait pas pu changer d'apparence faute de Polynectar. Il s'approcha du comptoir en essayant de rester le plus possible dans l'ombre.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je voudrais une chambre…s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, répondit Tom le propriétaire, vous avez une préférence.

- Une chambre calme, si possible.

- Oui, (le barman lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils montèrent un escalier étroit). Vous avez de la chance, très peu de chambres sont occupées. Les temps sont durs…

Tom se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Drago. Ce dernier, entendit le barman expirer bruyamment.

Il fût conduit le long du couloir. Tom s'arrêta au bout, dans un recoin, en lui donnant une clef.

- Voilà, jeune homme, la chambre est en haut de cet escalier, je ne vous accompagne pas plus loin, vous comprenez avec mes rhumatismes.

- Merci.

Le barman repartit en traînant les pieds, l'échine courbée, aussi bien par l'âge que par le dépit.

Drago grimpa la dernière volée de marche et poussa la porte. La chambre se trouvait sous les toits. Cette pièce rappela instantanément à Drago « la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour » souvent présente dans les contes que sa mère lui lisait quand il était petit et quand son père n'était pas au manoir.

Il grimaça: la chambre était plutôt petite, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Il remarqua qu'elle possédait deux fenêtres circulaires, l'une en face de l'autre. D'un côté, il avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, de l'autre, sur la rue moldue. La sous-pente avait une allure de petit grenier avec son parquet patiné et sa charpente apparente, mais elle était vraiment lumineuse.

La fin des vacances fût un peu trop reposante au goût de Drago (exception faite de ses cauchemars à répétition). Il n'avait personne à martyriser, à commander, ou à séduire. Il en était arrivé à un tel point que même la vue de St Potter, de Weasmoche et de La Sang-de B… non, de Granger, lui aurait remonté le moral, enfin façon de parler.

Apparemment la prière muette de Drago fut entendue puisque quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de chez « Flyers'& Bogadin spécialistes du Quidditch et autres sports magique depuis 1765 », il les aperçu. Il venait d'acheter de la cire de menthe des Carpates, pour son _Nimbus 2001 _et quittait la boutique lorsque son regard acier se posa sur une tignasse touffue, des taches de rousseur et une cicatrice.

Il voulait se faire discret, il ravala donc la remarque cinglante qui lui était montée à la bouche par habitude. Mais les yeux émeraude de Harry Potter, se posèrent sur lui. Si les pupilles du Survivant avaient pu jeter des éclairs, Drago aurait été foudroyé sur l'instant. Les regards d'Hermione et de Ron l'accrochèrent également, un rictus de dégoût déformant la bouche du rouquin. Heureusement pour Drago, la foule était trop importante entre eux pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il détourna la tête et pressa le pas sur chemin du pub.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait honteux, un sentiment plus que rare chez lui. Si rare, qu'il en était dérangeant.

A son entrée dans sa petite chambre, il vit que Rexandiacre était posé sur le pied du lit. Il avait eu peur de ne pas recevoir de réponse de Poudlard, mais à son grand soulagement, son hibou était porteur d'un message. Il le détacha et nourrit l'animal.

_A l'attention de Mr Malefoy_

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Votre requête est, je dois vous l'avouer, des plus inattendues. _

_Après longue discussion, le corps enseignant est prêt à vous accorder une nouvelle chance. Mais vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons accepter sans nous assurer que vos motivations sont sincères. C'est pourquoi vous devrez vous présenter dans le salon, dit du Troll émerveillé, au Chaudron Baveur, le vendredi 26 août prochain à 15 h. Vous êtes sommé de vous présenter à ce rendez-vous, sans quoi, vous ne retournerez plus à Poudlard._

_Cordialement._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Il y avait un espoir ! Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était attendu à un refus catégorique accompagné d'une injonction du Ministère de la Magie, et d'une bande d'Aurors tout prêts à l'emmener directement devant un juge.

Il relut la courte lettre plusieurs fois.

Il était heureux. Tout simplement, tout bêtement heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Après quelques minutes, il se fit l'effet d'un Poufsouffle, mais sa joie n'en retomba pas pour autant.

Il passa le reste de la semaine à errer en quête de compagnie (féminine de préférence) tout en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, et à se poser des questions quant à l'identité de son « évaluateur ».

Il remarqua néanmoins que certaines personnes qu'il croisait sur le Chemin de Traverse lui jetaient des regards dégoûtés ou haineux.

« Ces personnes là, doivent savoir », se disait-il à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait de la sorte.

Mais que savaient-elles ? Savaient-elles, qu'il avait introduit les Mangemorts à Poudlard, et qu'il avait « tué » Dumbledore ? Ou bien savaient-elles qu'il avait prit la fuite, pour ne pas se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort ?

Dans les deux cas, il jouait le rôle du traître. Mais il se sentait moins coupable d'avoir fuit, que d'avoir livré Poudlard aux Mangemorts. S'il avait accepté cette _mission_, un an plus tôt, s'était pour bien se faire voir de Vous-Savez-Qui, et pour épater les autres Serpentards, montrer qu'on lui faisait confiance et qu'on l'estimait, assez pour lui confier une mission alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Mais il avait toujours su au fond de lui que si on lui confiait cette tâche, c'était en partie dans l'espoir qu'il n'y parvienne pas et que pour le punir, il faille le tuer, et ainsi punir à son tour Lucius de son incompétence. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais maintenant, il regrettait.

« Quel petit con prétentieux je suis ! », fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

Lors de ses promenades, il ne s'aventura pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il la connaissait, pour ainsi dire par cœur, pour y avoir souvent accompagné son père, et il se doutait que si dans l'Allée, tout le monde savait pour sa « trahison » et sa fuite, il ne serait pas le bienvenu, loin de là. Et puis, ce qui s'y trouvait, en y repensant, n'était que de vieux objets, grimoires et autres plantes, dangereux et poussiéreux. Il préférait flâner chez Flyers' & Bogadin, pour s'imprégner de l'odeur du bois neuf des balais et en apprendre un peu plus sur le _Icare 3000_, le dernier balais en date, qui n'en était qu'au stade de prototype, mais qui faisait déjà grand bruit, puisqu'il était censé surpasser l'Éclair de Feu, rendu célèbre aussi bien par l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande, que par Harry Potter.

« Encore et toujours ce maudit _Potter »_, maugréa-t-il.

Il aimait aussi à se promener dans les rayonnages de la librairie Fleury et Bott, où il aperçut bon nombre des élèves de Poudlard. Il y passait des après-midi entières, assit dans un coin reculé du magasin, à lire toutes sortes de livres. Il réussissait même à avoir des conversations civilisées avec Épirius Bott (c'est ce que l'on devait appeler « sympathisé »), qui habitué à le voir venir quasiment tout les jours avait voulu en savoir un peu plus ce cet intrigant jeune homme, qui restait cloîtré dans sa boutique.

** .o0O0o.**

Quatorze heure quarante-cinq. Vendredi 26. Drago descendit dans la salle du pub, toujours aussi peu fréquentée et chercha Tom.

- Excusez-moi. Où se trouve le salon du Troll émerveillé ?

- Suivez-moi, jeune homme.

Visiblement, Tom était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper. Il le conduisit dans un étroit corridor du rez-de-chaussée, éclairé de quelques bougies en fin de vie,et lui désigna une porte ornée du chiffre « 2 », tracé à la peinture dorée, qui, avec le temps, commençait à s'écailler.

- C'est ici.

- Merci. Savez-vous si quelqu'un y est entré ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le barman, je n'ai vu personne. Vous êtes attendu ?

- Oui.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne voulait s'étendre plus, Tom fit demi-tour et disparut au bout du couloir, de sa démarche traînante. Drago prit une grande inspiration, cette entrevue le rendait nerveux. Il frappa deux fois à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

- Entrez.

La voix étant étouffée par le panneau de bois, il ne la reconnut pas, mais il était presque sûr que c'était un homme.

« Étrange », se dit-il, « je pensais que ce serai le professeur McGonagall.»

Il entra. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la petite pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, seul le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée diffusait une faible lumière jaune et mouvante. Au dessus de l'âtre était accrochée une tapisserie, passablement délavée, représentant un Troll les yeux grands ouverts, au milieu de bocaux remplis de confiseries. Drago comprit d'où venait le nom du salon.

Deux fauteuils à haut dossier, séparés par une petite table, se faisaient face. Une personne était assise dans l'un d'eux. Drago s'approcha de l'inconnu.

- Bonjour, Drago.

Drago ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Pro…professeur !

- Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris de me voir ?

- Je…je…

- Oui ?

- Vous…vous êtes tombé…je vous ai vu…je vous croyais …mort !

- Eh bien non, je ne suis pas mort. Je suis aussi vivant que ce bon vieux Norbert.

- Pardon ?

- Une vieille histoire, c'est sans importance.

Dumbledore, car c'était bien lui, fit signe à un Drago médusé de s'asseoir.

- Vous nous avez causé beaucoup de soucis, Drago, déclara le vieux sorcier sans plus de préambules. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Drago était plus que mal à l'aise, sa position était _délicate_.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance, Drago. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que ce qui s'est produit à Poudlard cet été, est en partie de votre faute.

- Non, monsieur. Mais sachez que je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

- Vos excuses ne serviront pas à effacer tout ce qui est arrivé.

Le ton calme et sans colère de Dumbledore surprit et effraya plus Drago que n'importe quelle réprimande.

- Mais, et c'est bien cela que l'on me reproche, je pense que vos paroles sont sincères. Seulement, je voudrais m'en assurer, pour éviter de commettre une erreur. C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais vous soumettre au Véritaserum.

Drago fût surprit, puis il se dit qu'à la place de Dumbledore, il ferait la même chose. Et de toute façon, refuser, n'était pas la meilleure manière pour lui de réintégrer Poudlard.

Drago donna donc son consentement. Le directeur lui indiqua la tasse de porcelaine qui se trouvait devant lui. Le jeune homme la prit et vit un liquide transparent dans le fond. Du Véritaserum. Drago l'avala. Dumbledore attendit quelque instants que la potion agisse avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

- Êtes-vous Drago Malefoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Êtes-vous sincère ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je être sûr de vos intentions ?

Oui.

Vous sentez-vous réellement coupable et regrettez-vous véritablement vos actes ?

Oui.

Vous abandonnez donc tout contact avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts en tant que sympathisant ?

- Oui.

- Vous battriez-vous contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, si cela devait arriver ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous peur ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous changé ?

- Non.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Même si ma position a changé face au destin qu'avait mon père pour moi, et si j'ai compris que ses croyances n'étaient pas les miennes, je suis toujours le même, déclara Drago d'une voix mécanique.

- Bien.

Au moins le vieux sorcier était fixé. Après tout les Malefoy étaient connus pour leur caractère.

- Auriez-vous vraiment été capable de me tuer cette trouble nuit de juin ? ajouta Dumbledore.

- ...je ne sais pas.

La réponse troubla légèrement le vieux directeur mais il reprit:

- Buvez ceci, maintenant.

Drago bu ce que Dumbledore lui donnait et les effets du Véritaserum se dissipèrent. Lorsqu'il retrouva pleinement ses moyens, Drago ne se souvenait ni des questions posées ni de ses réponses, mais Dumbledore semblait satisfait.

- Eh bien, Drago, je pense qu'il serait temps de vous réserver une place dans le Poudlard Express. Tenez.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Ce pli contient la liste des fournitures et tous les renseignements habituels. Rendez-vous le 1er septembre, Drago.

- Oui, monsieur.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Dumbledore sourit faiblement et quitta la pièce.

- Vous sentez vous bien, jeune homme ?

Drago passa dans la salle du pub pour retourner à sa chambre. Lorsque Tom était revenu à son comptoir en voyant le visage blême de son jeune pensionnaire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le questionner.

- Oui, oui, répondit Drago comme s'il était ailleurs.

Tom n'insista pas. Il avait remarqué que ce garçon était assez étrange, relativement sympathique, mais étrange.

Malgré l'heure encore peu avancée, Drago monta se coucher directement.

**_A suivre…_**

Alors ce 1er chapitre ?

Laissez-moi des review s'il vous plait, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je vous remercie d'avoir aussi bien accueilli _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ et _Un rayon de Soleil_, je ne pensais franchement pas que mes histoires plairaient…

Merci à **Sand** pour les compliments et j'espère qu'_Illusion ?_ lui plaira autant, et que cette fic vous plaira aussi à vous tous.

Je vous fais plein, plein, plein de BISOUS et Bonne Année !

Wiktorila.


	2. Apparition

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correction: Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour ! arf non, excusez-moi : Bonsoir ! Voilà ça va déjà mieux. Bon eh bien même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur cette nouvelle fic j'ai l'impression qu'elle plait pour l'instant. Je publie ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance car je ne pourrai certainement pas le faire demain. Passez une bonne fin de vacances, bonne lecture et gros bisous ). W.

**RAR** **Anonymes**:

**Daphne178 **: Merci à toi, je te souhaite également une bonne année et une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. ) W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha !

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 2 : APPARITION

Comme chaque année, le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé d'élèves tour à tour surexcités ou angoissés et de parents inévitablement émus.

Drago se frayait un chemin au milieu de la foule, tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible ce qui n'était pas chose aisée avec une chevelure si particulière et une tête de plus que la plupart des présents. Si bien que deux yeux vert émeraude le remarquèrent assez vite sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive.

Drago réussit finalement à monter dans le train, et il se glissa dans le petit couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment, en espérant ne pas croiser ses « amis » de Serpentard.

Il remontait le couloir quand, par la porte entrouverte d'un compartiment, il reconnut la voix de Harry Potter teintée de colère:

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que Malefoy soit là, il a failli tuer Dumbledore et il s'est enfui avec les Mangemorts, c'est un…un…TRAITRE !

- Euh je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hermione Granger d'une petite voix un peu choquée, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison. Tu connais Dumbledore et McGonagall, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé revenir sans avoir une très bonne raison. Et puis Dumbledore nous a dit lui-même que ce qui s'est passé en haut de la tour n'était qu'un coup monté avec Rogue pour empêcher qu'il ne soit réellement tué et pour empêcher Malefoy de commettre l'irréparable. Et puis si Malefoy avait vraiment voulu assassiner Dumbledore, il en aurait eu largement le temps, même si Rogue lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Oui mais c'est Malefoy, reprit la voix de Ron Weasley comme si cette phrase pouvait tout expliquer

- Peut être a-t-il aussi changé de comportement…

- Il faudra quand même parler à Dumbledore.

- Harry tu n'y penses pas ! Ce sont ses affaires pas les tiennes.

Drago eut un rictus ironique, pour ne fois il était d'accord avec Granger.

Il ne voulu pas en entendre d'avantage. Il reprit son chemin.

Après avoir été considéré comme le « sale gosse de riche », puis comme le « sex-symbol » de Poudlard, maintenant, il était « Le Traître », enfin il le serait d'abord pour les pro-Dumbledore avant de l'être, une fois que la vérité à son sujet aurait éclaté, pour les pro-Voldemort. Toutes ces histoires de camps le fatiguaient.

- Hey ! Drago !

Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix de Goyle. Il leva les yeux et vit ce dernier à quelques mètres, devant un compartiment ouvert.

- Tu viens ?

Goyle avait l'air « normal », et non en colère comme l'aurait pensé Drago. Le blond hésita. Peut-être était-ce un piège qui le conduirait tout droit au milieu des Serpentards, qui lui exprimeraient toute l'étendue de leur haine. Mais il se dit que Goyle ne devait pas être un très bon comédien, après tout, ce n'était que Goyle. Alors s'il avait l'air normal, c'est qu'il devait l'être. Il se décida à entrer en essayant de paraître normal à son tour, c'est-à-dire hautain.

Ils étaient tous là : Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini et…

- Drakinou !

…Pansy.

Ils semblaient tous « heureux » de le voir. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant que leur petit prince avait rejoint Dumbledore. Cela, et Drago le savait, ne durerait pas, alors comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, il profita de la situation.

« Après tout », se dit-il, « c'est mieux comme cela. Au moins je ne serais pas seul. »

Comme Dumbledore l'avait comprit, Drago n'avait pas changé du point de vue « comportement »; il aimait toujours autant diriger et être entouré de gens, qui lui servait plus d'escortes et de faire valoir que d'amis.

Il n'était pas dépaysé. Il s'installa confortablement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Évidement Pansy se colla à lui.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Pansy mit fin à la discussion.

- Nous devons aller à l'avant du train, Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes préfets, dit Pansy croyant qu'il blaguait. Tu es vraiment très drôle.

Elle se mit à glousser. Drago se rendit compte une nouvelle fois à quel point cette fille pouvait être agaçante. Il avait complètement oublié son statut de préfet.

Ils sortirent du compartiment.

- Je pensais que nous ne serions jamais seuls, minauda Pansy.

- Ah.

C'est tout ce que Drago ne voulait pas : se retrouver seul avec Pansy. Heureusement pour lui, il avisa un groupe de Serpentards de sixième année environ, droit devant eux, en train de discuter. L'une d'elle donna un coup de coude à sa voisine et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière se tourna vers Drago, puis revenant à ses amies, elles se mirent toutes à pouffer le rouge aux joues et l'œil aguicheur. Drago faisait toujours autant d'effet à la gente féminine.

C'était parfait pour que Pansy arrête de le coller et puis un peu de « chair fraîche » ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Salut les filles.

Cette fois elles gloussèrent.

- Je dois aller à la réunion des préfets, continua Drago avec une moue boudeuse, je suis sûr que ce sera ennuyeux à mourir. Mais si vous venez ce sera certainement plus drôle.

- Drago ! Lâcha Pansy choquée.

- Ferme-la, Parkinson. Alors vous venez.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il leur lança un sourire séducteur à la Drago Malefoy et elles gloussèrent de plus belle. Il leur tendit les bras et elles se battirent pour s'y accrocher, expulsant sans ménagement une Pansy verte de rage. Elle du se résoudre à marcher derrière son _Drakichou_ et sa horde de groupies, en fulminant en silence.

Drago était satisfait de s'être débarrassé d'elle. De plus, quelques unes de ces filles étaient plutôt appétissantes.

Mais bien vite, il fit semblant d'écouter les ragots et autres paroles stupides de ces filles stupides. Jolies certes, mais stupides, comme d'habitude. Il se demanda combien de mètres pouvaient mesurer le train tant le trajet n'en finissait pas. Il se divertit donc en observant les occupants de chaque compartiment devant lesquels ils passaient. Ils étaient tous bondés, si bien qu'à l'approche du n°11 il fut surprit de ne voir personne assit près de la porte close. Mais en passant devant, il aperçut une fille installée seule près de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le paysage, un chat gris bleu lové sur les genoux, qu'elle caressait d'une main distraite. Sans savoir pourquoi, il essaya de ralentir le pas, mais c'était sans compter sur ses groupies, qui continuaient de l'entraîner vers l'avant du train.

« Elle est nouvelle je ne l'ai jamais vu avant », pensa-t-il, « ce doit être une première année...Sauf qu'elle n'a pas plus l'air d'avoir onze ans que moi. »

Personne n'attendait à l'avant du train; Drago s'adossa nonchalamment à la vitre du couloir, sa horde d'admiratrices autour de lui, Pansy se tenant à l'écart. Les minutes passèrent et les stupides conversations continuèrent.

- …n'est-ce pas Drago ?

- Quoi ?

Comme tout à l'heure, il n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite à tout le babillage qui venait de se dérouler. Ses pensés étaient occupées par la jeune et solitaire inconnue du n°11. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de repasser pour la revoir. Mais il avait été tiré de sa douce rêverie par une certaine Britanny, certainement la plus médisante et la plus bécasse de toutes. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il recherchait d'habitude, des filles stupides qu'il pouvait utiliser à son gré, puis laisser tomber par la suite. Mais il se dit qu'arrivé à un tel stade de stupidité, ce n'était plus intéressant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Britanny et encore moins de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle déblatérait.

- …tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago tourna la tête et vit arriver Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en grande discussion.

- Oui et je pense que tu as raison mais...

- Parce que tu penses Weasley, c'est nouveau.

Drago n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Des gloussements suivirent sa remarque cinglante.

Finalement, aux yeux d'Hermione, Drago Malefoy n'avait en fait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi blond, aussi sûr de lui, aussi détestable.

Ron serra les poings, ses oreilles prirent une teinte cramoisie.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui c'est n'est _qu'un_ stupide gosse de riche, siffla Hermione entre ses dents à son ami pour le calmer.

- Tu es jalouse Granger ?

La remarque de la Gryffondor l'avait vexé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui décochant son regard le plus noir sous une nouvelle pluie de gloussements. Les deux rouge et or s'éloignèrent un peu du troupeau et ne dirent plus rien. Les quatre autres préfets de septième année arrivèrent et engagèrent la conversation avec les Gryffondor.

Soudain le compartiment s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall apparut, Dumbledore n'assistait jamais à ces petites réunions de début d'année.

- Entrez jeunes gens. Mr Malefoy je ne crois pas que votre fan club ait été convié à cette réunion.

Sur ces mots Drago perdit son petit sourire supérieur et ses groupies partirent en gloussant. Pansy entra dans le compartiment en bousculant Drago ce qui le fit sourire. D'ailleurs elle passa son temps à lui jeter régulièrement des regards meurtriers.

Comme Drago l'avait prévu, la réunion fût à mourir d'ennui. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne serait pas élu Préfet en Chef. Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan, Pansy et bien évidement Hermione Granger furent choisis.

- La restriction postale mise en place l'année dernière restera en vigueur, disait le professeur McGonagall, tous courriers ou colis entrant et sortant seront contrôlés. Et ceci est valable pour tout le monde.

Elle jeta un regard appuyé à Drago qui ne cilla pas. La vieille chouette ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir. Son vœu fût bientôt exaucé. Pansy pressa le pas pour l'éviter, pour son plus grand plaisir. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver. Au début, il l'avait trouvé _intéressante_ au sens « malefoyen » du terme, mais elle s'était vite révélée amoureuse et beaucoup trop mièvre à son goût.

Ses pensées se portèrent de nouveau sur l'inconnue du n°11, mais à son grand damne, lorsqu'il passa, elle n'était plus dans le compartiment.

Avait-il rêvé ?

En tout cas c'était une bien belle apparition.

Il passa la fin du voyage avec les autres Serpentards à manger des confiseries sans être totalement détendu. Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne garderait pas son statut de Prince des Serpentards encore bien longtemps. Il essaya de faire taire ce pressentiment et de profiter. Pansy avait passé tout le temps à bouder près de la vitre, en mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et Drago.

A la descente du train, Drago n'eut pas besoin de jouer des coudes pour pouvoir avancer, car Crabbe et Goyle, en bons chiens de garde, lui ouvraient le passage en bousculant les élèves qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite à leur goût. Ils trouvèrent facilement une calèche qui les conduisit en bas des marches de l'ancestral château.

Accompagné des deux gorilles et de Blaise, Drago se dépêcha de gravir le perron car une pluie froide commençait à tomber. Nott était monté dans une autre calèche remplie de filles et Pansy s'était éclipsée sur le quai de la gare.

Un brouhaha régnait dans le hall immense. De plus en plus d'élèves attendaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Le regard de Drago, soudain, se posa sur une très longue tresse de cheveux bruns. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la natte jusqu'à une barrette en argent d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. La jeune fille, comme si elle avait sentit le regard du blond sur elle, se retourna et ses yeux chocolats, plutôt froids, croisèrent ceux de Drago pendant quelques instants.

- C'est-elle, murmura-t-il, soudain attentif à quelque chose.

- De quoi ?

Zabini l'avait entendu mais n'avait pas comprit ses paroles.

- Non, rien.

Drago était rassuré, il n'avait pas rêvé. La fille du n°11 existait bel et bien.

Durant la fin de ses ennuyeuses vacances, Drago s'était promis qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il s'amuserait autant, voire plus que l'année précédente. Il commencerait par « s'échauffer » avec Mandy, ou bien Danna ou encore Sandy, ou pourquoi pas Vivy, il avait le choix. Et puis, s'était décidé, il « s'attaquerait » à _cette_ fille. Après tout, inconnue ou pas, elle restait une fille, donc potentiellement un moyen de se divertir et de prendre du bon temps. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais son visage dur lui avait plu. Il ne pu retenir un sourire carnassier à l'idée de cette nouvelle année qui commençait bien mieux que toutes les autres.

**.o0O0o.**

Revenir à Poudlard avait procuré à Drago plus de joie que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Après deux mois de solitude et de remise en cause, il avait retrouvé une partie de son univers. Celui où il était le « maître ». Le seul problème qui s'imposait était qu'il avait retrouvé son caractère de gosse de riche, et son air méprisant. « Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ». En même temps, il avait été clair, il ralliait les rangs de Dumbledore, mais il n'était en aucun cas question qu'il devienne un saint comme le balafré !

Les cours avaient débuté le lendemain matin. Et à son grand plaisir, il avait découvert que la belle inconnue était dans la même classe d'ASPIC que lui (Botanique, Potion, Défense contre les Force du Mal, Métamorphose, Astronomie et Sortilège. Et surtout, plus d'Histoire de la Magie !). Par contre, il devrait également partager ses cours avec St Potter, _Weaslaid_ et Granger.

Drago observait cette fille, aussi souvent que possible, il ne se lassait pas de détailler les courbes de son corps qu'elle avait assez appréciables.

Il avait plusieurs fois remarqué qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il comprit que c'était pour y suivre un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« C'est bien une fille », s'était-il dit alors. « Il n'y a qu'elles pour prendre ce genre de _leçons._ »

Mais il n'en avait pas moins changé ses plans.

**.o0O0o.**

June Lackluster ! Il avait enfin apprit son nom lorsque Flitwick l'avait interrogé pendant sa classe de Sortilège. Elle avait d'ailleurs répondu correctement à la question et exécuté le sortilège demandé à la perfection.

C'était l'ombre au tableau ! Il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur une Miss Je Sais Tout, une Granger n°2. Mais elle était quand même bien plus intrigante qu'Hermione Granger. Et après tout tant pis, il la voulait et il l'aurait !

La seule chose à laquelle Drago ne prêta pas d'attention, fût, comme il s'était fait la réflexion dans le train, qu'il ne l'avait effectivement jamais vu auparavant à Poudlard.

**_A suivre…_**

Des bisous. W.


	3. June Lackluster et Pansy Parkinson

**Disclamer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M **

**Correction : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour les gens ! Je suis contente (comme d'habitude !XD) de vous retrouver. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Je vous fais des bisous, bonne lecture.

Wiktorila qui est un peu dépressionné…heu déprimenté, non ce n'est pas ça ! ah oui déprimé ! snif…

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 3 : JUNE LACKLUSTER ET PANSY PARKINSON

June Lackluster était une élève de Serdaigle qui entrait en septième année. On ne pouvait pas qualifier June de ''fille populaire'', elle était plutôt du genre réservée et passait inaperçue dans les couloirs ou était parfois le sujet de quelques remarques et potins sortants de la bouche de quelques écervelées notoires qui ne savaient faire que ça.

June n'était pas vraiment belle mais sa grand-mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme et que c'était bien plus important...; plutôt sympathique et intelligente. La plupart de ses professeurs reconnaissaient son talent pour les études. Et Luna Lovegood, sa seule amie, (en dehors de son chat, Noun), lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Hermione Granger.

June se fichait totalement d'être meilleure ou non qu'Hermione Granger, ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle travaillait pour s'en sortir et non pour briller.

Avec les ASPIC, le nombre d'élèves par classe variait beaucoup selon que les étudiants étaient acceptés ou non à poursuivre dans les différentes matières. Il y avait encore des changements par rapport à la sixième année. Cette année là June se retrouva donc dans une classe à peu près fixe constituée des étudiants qui suivaient toujours la plupart des cours de l'école. Elle eut donc pour camarades réguliers, et ce pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

June, comme la plupart, avait arrêté la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie mais était la seule élève de septième année à poursuivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle se retrouvait donc dans un groupe constitué du peu de sixièmes années qui avaient choisis cette matière.

Elle aimait énormément les animaux et les plantes, c'était pour cela qu'elle participait aux cours de Hagrid et qu'elle suivait ceux de Botanique et de Potion avec la plus grande attention.

Elle avait également une passion pour les arts et s'essayait au dessin.

Quand June avait le temps et aussi l'inspiration, elle prenait papier et crayons. De temps en temps elle touchait aussi à la peinture mais elle reconnaissait que les résultats étaient bien moins probants.

**.o0O0o**.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient débutés et June avait remarqué avec quelle insistance un garçon de sa classe l'observait. Il était de Serpentard, grand, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux gris comme un ciel orageux et un petit sourire hautain fixé aux lèvres en permanence. Il était souvent entouré d'une bande de Serpentards, dont il semblait être le meneur. June n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'un professeur interroge ce garçon, pour connaître son identité. Elle savait qu'il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, pour avoir souvent entendu son nom dans des conversations tenues par les filles stupides qui se moquaient d'elle. Le genre de filles, justement, qui plaisaient à ce Drago Malefoy (d'après les multiples ragots qui courraient à son sujet). Son nom était aussi connu que ses nombreux ébats.

Même si elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, June savait que ce n'était pas un garçon comme lui qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que s'il s'intéressait à elle, ce n'était pas pour entretenir une _relation amoureuse_. Et puis ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans ses projets, à elle, d'avoir un petit ami. Elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Mais elle se disait que si le manège de Malefoy s'arrêtait à de simples coups d'œil ce n'était pas bien grave. Quelque part, elle était même flattée, que quelqu'un la remarque même si, encore une fois, c'était accompagné d'arrières pensées.

Pour June, l'année aurait pu continuer comme elle avait commencé : cours, travail, dessins, lecture, solitude, coups d'œil de Malefoy… Mais évidemment, les choses se compliquèrent. Malefoy commença à se « rapprocher », à faire des sous-entendus. Il devenait presque insistant. Il se comportait avec elle, comme si elle était déjà une affaire gagnée, pour lui. De plus, le professeur McGonagall, avait eu la _judicieuse_ idée de les mettre à la même table de travail.

- Mr Malefoy, avait lâché la directrice adjointe, alors qu'elle expliquait comment transformer un dindon en casserole, quand vous aurez terminé vos bavardages avec Mr Zabini, vous prendrez peut-être le temps d'écouter mon cours.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je crois qu'il serait d'ailleurs préférable pour vous et surtout pour moi, que vous changiez de place.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Vous êtes en préparation d'ASPIC, jeune homme, pas au salon de thé.

Des élèves se risquèrent à rire faiblement.

- Je pense que Miss Lackluster se fera une joie de vous faire une place à sa table.

June avait alors levée la tête et s'était retenue de protester. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit la seule de la classe à ne pas avoir de voisin de table.

« Non, non, non, pas lui » avait-elle pensé.

- Oui, professeur.

« Parfait » avait songé Drago.

- Bon, reprenons. Je disais donc que cette année, vous devrez vous entraîner à transformer des choses de plus en plus grosses. Nous commencerons avec un dindon…

Drago s'était installé à côté de June.

- Je ne pouvais imaginer meilleure voisine de table, avait-il murmuré à l'attention de June.

Cette dernière avait gardé les lèvres closes. Pas qu'elle était mal à l'aise ou qu'elle avait peur, mais comme ce Serpentard sans gêne l'énervait au plus haut point, elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire remarquer, en lâchant un flot d'injures à son intention, en plein milieu du cours.

**.o0O0o**.

Une après midi, alors qu'arrivaient les premiers jours d'automne, June sortit de la bibliothèque, avec un exemplaire de _Comment optimiser ses chances pour s'occuper correctement de créatures magiques_, par Ptoléméus Courtefraze. Elle espérait que cet ouvrage lui permettrait de mieux travailler les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle reconnaissait que Hagrid était une personne formidable, mais ses cours ne lui assuraient pas sa réussite totale aux examens.

Elle passa devant un escalier sans même remarquer qu'une personne y était assise. Par contre, cette personne ne manqua pas de la voir.

- Hey Lackluster !

La jeune fille se retourna, quelque peu agacée de la manière familière avec laquelle on s'adressait à elle. Elle se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle sans retenir le mépris dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Je suis sûr que cela pourrait changer, enchaîna Drago, sur un ton séducteur, en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit June catégorique (il leva un sourcil). Écoute Malefoy, le jour où tu sauras faire la différence entre se comporter comme un homme et se comporter comme un porc et la différence entre une femme et un vagin, j'essaierais de te réserver une place dans mon emploi du temps pour boire un thé, mais pas avant.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait importuné.

Quant à Drago, il était toujours planté au milieu du couloir. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Et c'était la première fois, qu'une fille refusait ses avances. Il retourna dans sa salle commune, seul et frustré.

June retrouva Luna dans la tour de Serdaigle.

- Où étais-tu ? interrogea Luna.

- A la bibliothèque.

June lâcha son livre sur la table où il s'écrasa bruyamment. Deux personnes la regardèrent, un air choqué sur le visage qui signifiait clairement :

« Comment ose-t-elle faire autant de bruit, il y en a qui travaillent ici. »

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Luna.

- Mais si tout va bien (June s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche). En fait non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi moi ? Ce type est un imbécile ! Un pervers de la plus haute espèce ! Un…un…

- De qui tu parles ?

- De ce _Malefoy _!

- Ah, lui. Je parie qu'il t'a proposé des cours de Potion particuliers, dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non ! June regarda Luna bizarrement, comprenant tout à fait le sens que « cours particuliers_ »_ pouvez avoir dans la petite tête vicieuse de Malefoy. Attends, est-ce qu'il t'a proposé ce _genre_ de cours ?

- Oh, non ! répondit Luna, pas à moi. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais Lisa a accepté, bien trop contente de se retrouver seule avec le « Divin Drago Malefoy ».

- Ne me dit pas qu'il l'a…

- Non, rassure toi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de faire cela. Mais Lisa a commencé à prendre des cours, il l'a « séduite » et elle est tombée dans le piège. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si heureuse, mais évidement, il l'a laissé tomber au bout de deux semaines.

- Il est ignoble !

Luna passa du coq à l'âne, comme à son habitude :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger.

- Hmmm, je dirais que c'est une bonne idée et que je meurs de faim.

June espérait oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy, en dégustant des profiteroles au chocolat, ou plutôt du chocolat aux profiteroles.

**.o0O0o. **

C'était samedi matin. June avait prévu de descendre dans le parc pour croquer le château. Aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'uniforme, mais elle du s'habiller chaudement; les matinées en ce début d'octobre se faisaient fraîches. Elle fourra son carnet de croquis et ses crayons dans une besace.

La jeune sorcière se glissa dans l'immense cuisine de Poudlard, après avoir tiré la langue à une des framboises ventrue du tableau qui gardait l'entrée.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, que plusieurs elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, Miss !

- Attendez, Gnouffle va vous débarrasser de vos affaires, Miss.

- Vous allez bien, Miss ?

- Vous avez bien dormis, Miss.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, oui je vais bien merci.

June était toujours étonnée de voir les elfes s'occuper d'elle ainsi, bien que pour eux, ce fût naturel.

- Poussez-vous, Dobby veut passer!

Dobby se fraya un chemin jusqu'à June.

- La table est prête. Dobby suppose que ce sera : deux croissants, un chocolat chaud et un jus de fruit, récita fièrement l'elfe en conduisant la jeune fille vers une petite table, prêt de la cheminée.

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Merci Dobby.

- De rien. Miss June est toujours la bienvenue, (Dobby s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.)

June, depuis sa cinquième année, avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les elfes, certains samedis matins. Elle aimait leur compagnie, ils étaient différents, voyaient les choses d'une autre manière, et elle se sentait bien avec eux. Bien que parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi tant de soumission ?

June avait dû une fois prononcer le nom d'Harry Potter lors de l'un de ces petits-déjeuners et depuis Dobby s'était autoproclamé son serviteur le plus dévoué.

Tout en dégustant son second croissant, elle demanda :

- Serait-il possible que je vienne cuisiner, un jour ou l'autre ? J'ai trouvé un livre de recette fantastique à la bibliothèque.

- Bien sûr, Miss, quand Miss le désirera, répondit l'elfe. C'est la première fois que l'on demande la permission à Dobby pour venir faire la cuisine. (Il bomba le torse.) Et je suis content que ce sois vous, Miss.

- Merci, Dobby.

Après avoir discuté de la meilleure manière de réussir une tarte aux mirabelles, June sortit des cuisines (avec une bouteille de jus de citrouille en plus dans sa besace) et émergea dans le hall. Un brouhaha de conversations et des bruits de couverts en provenance de la Grande Salle, lui indiquèrent que le petit déjeuner n'était pas encore terminé. Elle s'approcha de la porte du château, quand une voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre s'éleva dans son dos.

- La vue est plutôt plaisante !

Ses pensées furent confirmées, lorsqu'elle se retourna. A l'orientation du regard de Malefoy, June comprit qu'il parlait de ses fesses.

- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne fallait même pas y penser, Malefoy.

Elle reprit la direction de la grande porte.

- Tu sais, Lackluster, rien ne me résiste longtemps dans la vie.

- Alors bienvenue dans une vie nouvelle! lança-t-elle sans même se retourner, en disparaissant dans le parc.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le repoussait. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si ça le mettait en colère ou bien l'attirait d'avantage. Après tout, une fille qui résistait, rendrait le jeu certainement plus intéressant. Le résultat serait plus satisfaisant qu'avec une fille qui se jetait dans vos bras et surtout dans vos draps au moindre claquement de doigts.

**.o0O0o.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Rexandiacre apporta une lettre étrange à Drago. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de lire les premières lignes, que l'écriture se brouilla et qu'un autre message apparu.

_Drago,_

_Je savais que tu étais un faible, comme ta mère, mais je ne pensais pas que tu déserterais. Le maître est très en colère contre toi, sale lâche !_

_Tu as de la chance que tes amis ne connaissent pas ce petit secret. Mais cela pourrait changer si jamais tu ne revenais pas dans le droit chemin._

_Je suis peut-être enfermé mais je ne suis pas mort, je sais tout d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Tu me fais honte. Où sont tous les principes que je t'ai inculqué. Si j'avais su que la disparition de ta chère mère te perturberait ainsi…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas cette lettre ne sera pas la dernière. Dumbledore peut faire surveiller le courrier autant qu'il le veut, il ne connaît pas tous les sortilèges._

_ L.M._

- Merde !

Drago pensait qu'en venant à Poudlard, il serait à peu prêt tranquille et protégé de son père. Il se trompait lourdement. En plus, il savait pour sa mère.

« C'est lui qui a commandité son enlèvement, j'en suis sûr », pensa-t-il. « L'ordure ! »

Il déchira la lettre avant de la jeter au feu.

Il fût d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. Il ne harcela même pas June en cours de Métamorphose. Et cette dernière se garda bien de le rembarrer, lorsqu'elle vit que ses yeux étaient plus orageux que jamais. Tellement orageux, qu'ils lançaient des éclairs.

Chaque matin, au petit déjeuner, Drago redoutait l'arrivée du courrier. Il ne souhaitait pas recevoir de nouvelles lettres de ce genre. Surtout que ses « amis » auraient pu facilement lire par-dessus ses épaules et découvrir sa trahison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui demanda un soir Blaise Zabini, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune.

- Tout va parfaitement bien.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

- Je ne te prends pour rien du tout, Zabini. Fous-moi la paix !

Blaise du se résigner au silence. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il n'était pas un imbécile et il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il changea de sujet pour l'amadouer.

- Tu ne ramène plus Hilda à la Tanière (c'est comme cela que les plus vieux des Serpentards, appelaient leur salle commune). C'est déjà fini ?

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, en ce moment.

- Tu dois vraiment être mal, pour abandonner ton _loisir _préféré. Sinon, j'ai repéré une petite rousse de sixième année. Elle est plutôt _délicieuse_.

- Pas la sœur de Weasmoche, j'espère !

- Non, une autre, répondit Blaise.

Ce dernier était satisfait que Drago pense à autre chose qu'à ses malheurs. Et puis avec le blond, ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver un sujet de conversation, à part sa petite personne, Drago ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles et à ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

- Mais tu dois bien avouer que la sœur de la belette est mignonne, continua Zabini.

- Ouais, ça peut aller.

- Au fait quand tu en auras terminé avec Hilda, tu me préviens, dit Zabini.

- Pourquoi, elle te plait ?

- Non, c'est à Nott qu'elle plait. Tu sais bien que les nageuses d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, sans poitrine, ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Tu peux dire à Nott, qu'il peut aller la chercher maintenant s'il le veut, dit Drago. Les nageuses d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, c'est _plus_ mon tuc.

- Dis-moi, ton truc du moment, ce ne serait pas une Gryffondor, brune et intelligente ?

- Quoi ? Drago avait brusquement levé les yeux.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, dit Blaise. Tu as honte d'avouer que tu as un faible pour Granger ? Tes critères changent apparemment. Tu les choisis plus cultivée à ce que je vois. Fais attention, le changement risque d'être brutal, passer de « plus stupide qu'un bulot avarié » à « intelligence en puissance », ce n'est pas facile.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

- En tout cas, elle n'est pas trop mal. Disons qu'elle s'est arrangée avec le temps.

Drago sourit faiblement, Blaise était à mille lieux d'avoir deviné qui il projetait de séduire.

« Granger ! Non mais vraiment ! » Pensa-t-il, « c'est n'importe quoi. »

Mais il ne démentit pas.

- Si tu veux pour t'éviter d'être déçu, enchaîna Zabini, je peux toujours m'en « occuper » d'abord et je te dis si elle est _intéressante_. Parce qu'au moins elle, elle a de quoi me satisfaire (Blaise dessina, dans le vide, les contours généreux d'une femme). Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Désolé mais ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas.

- Dommage. Tu ne trouveras jamais une autre personne qui accepterait de faire ça.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc, Zabini, plaisanta Drago.

A ce moment là, Théodore Nott entra dans la Tanière, et se dirigea vers eux. Blaise parut soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Alors, Zabini, lui demanda Nott, c'est pour quand ton Initiation ? Tu sais que tu es le dernier.

L'air enjoué de Blaise avait disparu de son visage, et il s'était soudainement ratatiné dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas encore, Tu-Sais-Qui ne m'a pas encore appelé. Mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt.

Le fait que Blaise n'emploie pas de terme respectueux pour désigner le Mage Noir n'échappa ni à Drago ni à Nott.

- Je dirais à mon père de « parler » un peu autour de lui, déclara Théodore, histoire de faire accélérer les choses.

Blaise donnait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il avait envie d'être partout sauf ici, en cet instant. Drago avait remarqué la gêne de son camarade, mais il n'en dit rien.

L'Initiation était en fait le nom donné à la cérémonie durant laquelle les jeunes Mangemorts prêtaient allégeance à Voldemort, en se faisant graver la Marque des Ténèbres dans les chairs.

- Au fait, Drago, j'ai entendu dire que ce bon vieux Sev' avait quelques ennuis avec le _Patron_. Le ton méprisant employé par Nott pour désigner l'ancien Maître des Potions était volontaire car le jeune Mangemort savait très bien que Drago appréciait Severus Rogue.

- Ah…, Drago essaya de paraître détaché. Et de quelle sorte ?

- Je dirais grand, Serpentard, blond, et assis en ce moment même en face de moi.

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue pas les Saintes Nitouche, je parle de toi, dit Nott.

« Crétin, pensa Drago, j'avais compris. »

En fait par « Pardon ? », Drago voulait savoir pourquoi Rogue avait des ennuis à cause de lui.

Nott finit par en venir aux faits.

- Le Patron n'a pas apprécié ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier. Tu sais la tour, Dumbledore, ton ratage…

- Oui, merci je sais tout ça, j'y étais, grinça Drago.

Évidemment tout le monde avait été mit au courant de son échec. C'était une manière pour Voldemort de se venger, en infligeant la honte suprême à Drago.

Mais, si Drago à cet instant était mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas à cause de ce que venait de dire Nott, ça il s'en fichait puisqu'il avait décidé de changer de vie, non, ce qu'il l'inquiétait c'était le sort de Rogue, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait tiré d'affaire l'été dernier. Et en y réfléchissant Rogue avait aussi sauvé Dumbledore, puisque c'était lui qui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra et Dumbledore était toujours en vie…

- Drago ? Drago ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Tu dors ? demanda Zabini en le ramenant à la réalité.

Nott était visiblement partit pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Blaise reprit leur conversation, pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Au fait, t'en es où avec Pansy ?

La mine du blond s'assombrit.

- Nulle part. Cette fille m'exaspère.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je crois qu'elle…_t'aime_.

- Ouais je sais, répondit Drago d'un air dégoûté. Mais elle m'a un peu lâché ces temps-ci. Je crois que le coup du train lui est resté en travers de la gorge.

Drago avait raconté à Blaise ce qu'il avait fait à bord du Poudlard Express pour se débarrasser de Pansy.

- Et tu as des nouvelles de Britanny ? Questionna Zabini.

- Non, et je ne tiens pas à en avoir. C'est la pire pimbêche que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Il paraît que son passe temps favoris est de _décoincer _les Poufsouffle de sixième année, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Urk ! Je vois « trop » bien ce que tu veux dire.

**.o0O0o.**

Drago avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle. Pour son petit déjeuner, il avait même terrorisé un groupe de premières années de Gryffondor.

Il était satisfait de constater, qu'il en imposait toujours autant. Mais sa crédibilité vola en éclats lorsque :

- Drakinouchou ! Ho hé !

« Oh non », pensa-t-il, « pas elle ! »

Il chercha à s'éclipser, mais le hall, où il se trouvait, était encombré d'élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle.

- Drago, petit coquin. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

Pansy l'avait rattrapé et s'était accrochée à son bras.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi fuyant hier soir, minauda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

« Mais de quoi parle-t-elle », se demanda Drago inquiet. De plus, il trouvait qu'elle parlait plus fort que nécessaire.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les ours en peluche.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu as bu ?

- Non. Pour qui me prends-tu.

Drago était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pansy le retenait au milieu du hall bondé, et plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers eux.

- J'espère que tu as été sage, après que je t'ai bordé hier soir, elle avait prit une petite voix aiguë, parce que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit.

Il la regardait de plus en plus effrayé, au fur et à mesure que tout le monde les observait. Il essaya de dégager son bras en vain.

- Ttttt. Tu es un vilain garnement, Drago Malefoy. Tu n'auras pas de sucette rose à la fraise, si tu continues comme cela.

- Ferme-la, Parkinson.

- Non, franchement tu me déçois. Pour la peine tu auras une fessée.

Les élèves pouffèrent.

- Oh ! J'ai compris, s'exclama Pansy comme si elle venait d'être frappée par un éclair de clairvoyance, si tu es aussi vilain, c'est parce que tu espères que je te mette une fessée.

Tous les spectateurs ne prirent plus la peine de dissimuler leur hilarité. Le hall résonna bientôt d'éclats de rires bruyants. Même les regards assassins de Drago, ne suffirent pas à les arrêter.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Slughorn venait d'émerger des cachots. Il avisa Pansy et Drago qui se trouvaient au centre de l'attention.

- Alors, j'attends. Miss Parkinson ?

- Ce n'est rien professeur.

- Dans ce cas, que tout le monde libère le passage, et plus vite que cela !

La masse d'élèves s'avança vers la Grande Salle. Pansy se tourna vers Drago.

- Pauvre type, cracha-t-elle, tu es pitoyable.

Et elle se joignit au groupe de ceux qui avançaient pour aller déjeuner.

- Tu l'a fais exprès, lança Drago hors de lui. Sale garce !

Pansy se retourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier.

- Drakinou !

Le blond fit volte face et vit Weasmoche, St Potter et Granger qui s'esclaffaient. Évidemment, il avait fallu que ces trois là assistent à toute la scène.

- Boucle-la, _Weaslaid_.

Et il retourna, furieux, à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, des remarques le suivirent toute la journée, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur.

Ce même jour, à la sortie du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, June, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main étrangère lui peloter les fesses. Elle se retourna vivement et ne fût aucunement surprise de trouver derrière elle, un Drago Malefoy occupé à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. La jeune fille, prise d'un accès de colère, lui tapota l'épaule, et au moment où il se retrouva face à elle, en la toisant, elle lui administra une gifle magistrale. Il vacilla sous le choc. Tous les élèves encore présents se mirent à rire et Seamus Finnigan lâcha :

- Eh bien tu vois, tu l'as eu ta « fessée » !

Malefoy s'empourpra, phénomène assez rare chez lui.

- Si tu recommences, cracha-t-il, je te…

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me tripoter, le railla June. Tu me répugnes ! Et si jamais tu oses reposer tes pattes de « Sang-Pur » sur moi, tu peux être sûr que je te ferais passer l'envie de t'approcher d'une fille.

Malefoy ricana.

- Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un dans _ton_ genre pourrait bien me faire ?

- Bien plus de choses que ta cervelle de piaf peut imaginer. Comme par exemple, révéler ton petit secret. Petit certes, mais surtout très, très gênant.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et à son grand amusement, elle le vit perdre son sourire suffisant. Il se retourna. Heureusement pour lui le couloir était maintenant désert. Il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient, comme d'habitude, rien compris.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, contente de son effet et s'éloigna.

- Tu es cinglée, Lackluster ! lança Drago beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

- Je te remercie du compliment.

Et sans se retourner, elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- C'est quoi ce secret ? demanda Crabbe.

- Rien, répondit sèchement Drago. On s'en va.

June avait vue juste, le prétentieux Serpentard avait quelque chose à cacher. Et elle pensait savoir ce que c'était.

Elle se dirigea, légère, vers la Grande Salle, où elle retrouva Luna.

**_A suivre…_**

Voilà, voilà !

Laissez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait. Bisous. W.

PS : je sais que Dobby est en quelque sorte l'elfe de Harry, mais bon j'avais la flemme d'en créer un autre pour June et puis Dobby est plus à l'aise avec les humains que la plupart des elfes.


	4. Mauvaises intentions

**Disclamer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice: Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour !Merci à** clemsn. **Bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 4 : MAUVAISES INTENTIONS

- June !

June, assise sur un banc dans la cour, leva la tête de son livre et vit Dave Fanton, un Serdaigle de septième année, s'avancer dans sa direction.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je ne me débrouille pas très bien avec le sortilège de Repousse flammes. Et j'ai entendu dire que tu y arrivais, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? Si tu es d'accord.

June trouva surprenant que ce cancre notoire de Fanton, s'intéresse enfin à ses études au bout de sept ans. Mais comme disait le proverbe :

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, on peut même s'y mettre ce soir après le dîner, si tu es libre ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes, répondit-il visiblement satisfait, je te remercie.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué. Disons 20H30, dans la salle numéro 4, près de la bibliothèque.

- O.K., à toute à l'heure.

Et il repartit.

**.o0O0o.**

Il était 16H, et June n'avait plus cours, tout comme Luna. Elles passèrent donc leur fin d'après midi ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien (surtout de rien, puisque Luna était connue pour ses conversations plus loufoques les unes que les autres). Mais June s'en moquait, elle aimait les gens « différents », elle les trouvait beaucoup plus intéressants que les autres. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était considérée comme quelqu'un de « bizarre ». Elle entendait souvent des filles chuchoter sur son passage :

« Elle n'a pas d'amis, pas étonnant tu as vu la tête de déterrée qu'elle a. »

Ou :

« Elle parle à Loufoca Lovegood, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Ou encore :

« Si elle veut avoir un petit ami, il faudrait qu'elle se fasse arranger. »

Mais June s'en fichait, elle avait remarqué que ce n'était que des filles qui souffraient cruellement d'un manque d'intelligence, des pimbêches. Tout à fait le genre de filles qui se jetaient dans les bras de Drago Malefoy.

Luna et June dînèrent également ensemble. Elles s'assirent côte à côte à la table des Serdaigle. Au moment du dessert, June remarqua que Jackie Flanders, assise en face de Luna, regardait cette dernière avec insistance. Puis elle lâcha :

- Hey, Lovegood, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Luna, surprise par cette question, regarda Jackie en écarquillant les yeux à la manière d'un hibou.

- Ben, je discute, cela ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur June, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait interrompu.

June entendit Jackie dire à sa voisine :

- Elle est de plus en plus folle cette fille !

A la fin du repas, les deux Serdaigle montèrent l'escalier de marbre et se séparèrent à proximité de la bibliothèque.

- Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aider Fanton.

- D'accord, répondit Luna. Tu reviendras à la salle commune vers quelle heure ? J'ai des graines de Suffox, c'est très rare, je voulais te les montrer.

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra du degré de motivation de Fanton, 10 H, peut-être 11H.

- Ah, Luna sembla déçue. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à dix heures. Je ne dois pas me coucher tard, j'ai un test de Métamorphose demain matin.

- D'accord, répondit June. Alors peut-être à tout à l'heure.

Luna prit la direction de la tour des Aigles en sifflotant et June, celle de la salle numéro 4.

Dave n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle en profita pour écarter les tables, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, dégageant ainsi un espace au milieu de la classe.

Elle s'assit, en tailleur, sur le bureau et reprit la lecture de _Les plantes : des racines à la pointe des feuilles_, de A.B.C. Delphinium.

- Excuse-moi d'arriver en retard, mais je ne trouvais plus mon bouquin de...Potion.

Effectivement, Dave avait quinze minutes de retard, mais June, trop absorbée par son livre, n'avait pas prêté attention à l'heure.

- Eh bien maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir commencer. Sors ta baguette et place-toi devant le bureau.

Il s'exécuta.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'une gerbe de flamme s'éleva du sol, à deux mètres devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un vrai feu, tu ne risque rien, le rassura June. C'est parfait pour le sortilège de Repousse Flamme. (Ils se mirent à rire.) Bon, place toi face au brasier, tends le bras et lèves ta baguette. Voilà. Et d'un geste souple du poignet, tu tournes ta baguette et tu l'abaisses. Comme ceci, et tu prononces la formule _Répilfocus_.

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole. Sous l'effet du sortilège, les flammes reculèrent d'environ deux mètres et se recroquevillèrent sur elles mêmes.

_- Feu Follet !_ s'exclama June et les flammes artificielles reprirent leur taille et leur place initiale.

- A toi maintenant.

Dave se plaça en face des flammes, à une distance respectable.

_- Répilfocus_, dit-il sans conviction.

Le feu ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Il faut y mettre un peu plus d'énergie, lui dit doucement June, sans cela ça ne marchera pas.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Fanton recommença, sans grand succès, June l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Vers 22 H, elle mit fin à la séance.

- Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai.

- Mais si, dit-elle, on peut recommencer demain soir, si tu veux et samedi, jusqu'à temps que tu y arrives.

- Oui, je crois que ce sera plus qu'utile.

- Eh bien, même heure, même endroit.

- A demain.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, June s'effondra sur le bureau.

« Ce type est un cas désespéré », pensa-t-elle malgré elle.

Après avoir remis les tables en place, elle prit la direction de sa salle commune. Luna n'y était plus. Elle avait du monter se coucher, et c'était très bien ainsi, car June était exténuée et n'aurait pas supporté un exposé sur les graines de Suffox.

Le lendemain, se passa sans problèmes, et Dave réussi même à faire reculer le brasier artificiel.

Mais la journée de samedi se déroula d'une toute autre manière. Tout d'abord, June trouva un cadavre de souris dans son chausson (petit cadeau de Noun, qui fit la sourde oreille quand sa maîtresse lui adressa une remarque grossière), puis Luna se retrouva à l'infirmerie, car June lui avait accidentellement marché sur les doigts. En effet, June n'avait pas vu la main de son amie, qui était affalée à plat ventre sur le sol de la salle commune, en train de chercher une mystérieuse chose sous un fauteuil.

Lorsqu'une étagère d'encyclopédies explosa à la bibliothèque, Madame Pince l'accusa et la mit dehors sans ménagement. Puis, dans le parc, elle atterrit la tête la première dans une flaque de boue, après s'être prit les pieds dans l'ourlet décousu de son pantalon.

Mais le pire, survînt le soir.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, June entra dans la salle numéro 4 et alluma le brasier artificiel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dave entra. June trouva son attitude étrange. Il était encore moins concentré que d'habitude mais surtout ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur qu'elle qualifia d'effrayante. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Dave baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers June. Elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Bon écoute, lâcha-t-il, j'en ai marre. C'était _amusant_ au début, mais en fait, je me contrefiche de ce sortilège. Comme du reste d'ailleurs. C'est toi que je veux.

- Pardon ? demanda June abasourdie. De quoi tu parles ?

Elle aurait pu trouver cette déclaration directe et un peu cavalière assez drôle voire touchante parce que maladroite mais le ton et surtout les expressions faciales de Fanton lui donnèrent envie de tout sauf de rire.

- Joue pas à la Sainte Nitouche avec moi, reprit-il, je sais quel genre de fille tu es. Par devant tu te fais passer pour une intello coincée, mais par derrière tu es du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui.

- Mais…mais ça ne va pas. Tu délires !

- Arrête ! (il s'avança vers elle) Tu peux tomber le masque avec moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y aurais pas droit.

- Tu es complètement malade !

Il la coinça contre le bureau en ricanant. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Elle était bloquée et il était plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Alors que June commençait à paniquer, il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne et posa ses mains un peu partout sur son corps.

- Mais arrête, lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Réussit-elle à dire.

- J'aime ça les sauvageonnes, souffla-t-il à contre son oreille.

Il s'appuya contre elle de plus belle. June sentit le bord du bureau lui rentrer dans les cuisses.

Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Il prenait son temps. Apparemment, il avait envie de s'amuser.

- Lâche-moi !

Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps.

Drago Malefoy était installé à la table des Serpentards, entouré de ses « amis » et de groupes de filles qui gloussaient en lui jetant des regards amoureux. Il y était tellement habitué, qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention.

- Tu as terminé le devoir pour demain ? L'interrogea Zabini, alors qu'il dégustait son Pot-au-feu.

- Quel devoir ?

- La dissertation de Botanique, répondit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Quoi ? Quelle dissertation ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

- Oh non ! Je n'y pensais plus. Merci de gâcher mon dîner, Zabini, siffla-t-il.

- Oh mais de rien. Ce fut un plaisir.

Drago se dépêcha donc de finir son assiette.

Il devait absolument terminer ce devoir pour le professeur Chourave, puisqu'il apportait des points supplémentaires pour les ASPIC. Il s'agissait d'une dissertation de cinquante centimètres sur « _Les propriétés magiques des fleurs des champs _».

« Quel sujet stupide », pensa-t-il. « Je suis obligé de me dépêcher pour de vulgaires _fleurs des champs_. »

Il sortit donc, de la Grande Salle avant les autres, passa prendre son sac à la Tanière et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour finir ce fichu devoir de Botanique.

Il allait y entrer, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Il vit une porte entr'ouverte à quelques mètres devant.

« Arrête de rêver », se dit-il, « ce doit être Peeves. »

L'esprit de nouveau concentré sur sa dissertation, il entendit sans trop comprendre:

« Mais arrête, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Il mit quelques secondes avant de percuter. Il s'approcha finalement à grand pas de la salle et en poussa silencieusement la porte.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Dave colla de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de June, plus pour la faire taire que pour l'embrasser. Il malaxa durement ses seins. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et de répulsion sous ce contact. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait que balbutier des supplications et attendre la fin de cette torture.

Violer ! Il allait la violer, et elle ne se défendait déjà plus. Son corps tout comme sa tête ne répondait plus. Des larmes chaudes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il lui léchait la peau du cou, ce qui donnait à June la nausée, et lui déboutonnait son jean.

D'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Deux mains pâles et puissantes saisirent les épaules de Dave et le tirèrent en arrière.

- Lâche-la !

Dave se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un Drago Malefoy hors de lui.

- Ne me touche pas, sale Serpentard, elle est à moi, siffla Fanton avec des yeux de dément.

Il essaya de frapper Drago, mais ce dernier esquiva et plaqua l'agresseur contre le mur.

- Je te préviens, le menaça Drago, si tu reposes tes sales pattes et tes yeux de pervers sur elle, je te ferais éclater la cervelle.

Dave ricana.

- J'ai peur. (Il se pencha pour regarder June.) Sale traînée, tu es à moi, tu m'entends, et je finirais par t'avoir, dit-il mauvais avant de revenir à Malefoy. Quant à toi, prends un ticket comme tout le monde.

A ce moment là, le Serpentard lâcha Fanton et lui balança son poing droit en plein visage. Fanton hurla, le nez en sang. Il partit en courant.

June avait assisté à toute la scène, figée, toujours appuyée contre le bureau, le chemisier ouvert, la respiration haletante. Drago se tourna et s'approcha d'elle. Elle reprit conscience et rabattit vivement les pans de tissus sur son soutien-gorge en rougissant.

- Ça va ?

- Ne m'approche pas, cracha-t-elle, je sais ce que tu veux de moi, alors là je suis une proie facile.

- Dis pas de conneries. Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse _s'occuper_ de toi.

Elle baissa la tête. D'un coup elle se trouvait idiote.

- Excuse-moi (ses jambes flagellèrent, elle s'effondra sur le sol de la classe). Je suis stupide, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Drago. Ce type est un vrai cancre, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il se fichait pas mal de mon aide.

Maintenant, elle était parcourue de violents frissons. Drago passa sa veste autour des épaules tremblantes de June. Deux secondes plus tard elle perdit connaissance.

Drago la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Cette petite est en état de choc, constata Madame Pomfresh. Que s'est-il passé, jeune homme ?

Le Serpentard n'hésita pas, il lui raconta le peu qu'il avait vu de la scène. L'infirmière pâlit.

- Par merlin, quelle horreur ! Il faut absolument en informer le directeur. (Elle regarda June.) Pauvre petite. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. Elle a besoin de calme et de sommeil. Je la garde ici pour cette nuit.

A grands pas, Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie en maugréant, comme si elle avait oublié la présence de Drago. Elle était bien décidée à avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore au sujet de cette histoire.

- Je savais, disait-elle, qu'il se passait des choses très peu catholiques dans cette école, mais là… une tentative de viol…non mais… . C'est un SCANDALE !

La porte se referma doucement sur l'infirmière, déjà loin, et le calme se fit de nouveau.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers June et la regarda. Elle était pâle et, par instant, son corps était encore parcouru de frissons.

A ce moment là, il n'avait plus aucune trace de désir pour elle dans le regard. Non, c'était quelque chose comme un mélange de haine et une envie de meurtre envers Fanton. Il voulait la venger.

Au moment où Drago partait, June murmura un faible « merci », avant de retomber dans les ténèbres.

Heureusement pour lui, Fanton n'eut pas l'audace de venir faire soigner son nez.

** .o0O0o.**

Drago ne parla à personne de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne trouvait pas utile que tout le monde sache. En tout cas ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce fût.

Même lui, qui pourtant aimait le plaisir de la chair par-dessus tout, n'avait jamais songé à abuser de quelqu'un. La violence, les cris de la victime, tout ceci lui rappelait trop les souffrances que sa mère avait subies pendant tant d'années. Lui rappelait trop son père.

Drago passa près de deux semaines à tourner dans le château comme un ours dans le seul but de mettre la main sur Fanton mais bizarrement jamais leur chemin ne se croisa.

June passa la fin du week-end à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était aux petits soins, et Luna eu du mal à entrer. Puis, quelques jours durant, elle eu peur, elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver seule, et en même temps, elle n'aimait pas être prise dans la foule, et sentir les autres la frôler.

Elle remarqua, que personne ne lui portait plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire de la pitié, ou bien du dégoût dans leurs regards. Et puis elle avait peur de le croiser _Lui_.

Après plusieurs jours, elle retrouva son calme à peu près comme avant. Cette vitesse de rétablissement psychologique l'effraya, elle avait pensé garder le traumatisme - même profondément enfoui - pendant des mois. Mais après tout ce n'était son rôle de souffrir.

Depuis, June et Drago ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Peut-être étaient-ils trop gênés à cause de la délicatesse de la situation dans laquelle, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Mais au moins maintenant Drago ne la harcelait plus.

**.o0O0o.**

Par une nuit orageuse d'octobre, Drago ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il s'aventura donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard, malgré l'heure tardive. Il grimpa dans les étages et arpenta le château désert, sans prêter attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il pensait à tout un tas de choses à sa mère, toujours en captivité, à son père et à ses lettres de menaces hebdomadaires ainsi qu'à sa courte vie déjà fichue en l'air.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une ombre immobile. Par réflexe il se cacha dans un renfoncement avant d'arriver à la conclusion que s'il avait s'agit de Rusard sa position immobile ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il se trouvait face à des indices qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui et donc il serait en train de souffler et de pester contre tous les élèves du château leurs prédécesseurs et leur descendance réunis ! Or aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Il sortit donc de sa cachette - tout de même sur ses gardes - et approcha. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant June. Elle était installée sur toute la longueur du rebord d'une haute fenêtre, une jambe dans le vide, son chat lové au creux de son ventre. Elle regardait le ciel zébré d'éclairs à travers le carreau. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Drago lorsque celui-ci approcha. Seul son chat posa ses prunelles jaunes et perçantes sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il s'apprêtait à partir, pensant que le mutisme de June lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? dit-elle soudainement d'une voix calme la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur. Si tu es là, c'est bien parce que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

En effet, il voulait lui poser une question depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'avait pas osé.

- C'est…euh…à propos de l'autre jour…

- A propos, excuse-moi, j'ai été stupide de dire que tu voulais profiter de ma faiblesse. Je ne le pensais pas.

Elle l'avait enfin regardé en disant cela.

- Oh oui, je me doute que tu devais être en état de choc. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voudrais te parler. (Il semblait hésiter) Tu te rappelles quand…quand tu m'as giflé, tu as dit que tu dévoilerais mon secret. Est-ce que…

- Non, je ne bluffais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « ton petit secret » ? S'enquit-il pour la forme car ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude indiquaient qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ne joue pas à cela, s'il te plait, dit la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parlais.

Mais il ne broncha pas, attendant la suite.

- Trahison !

Ses craintes étaient confirmées, elle le savait.

- J'ai remarqué que malgré tout ton cinéma de « Serpentard gosse de riche », tu n'étais plus vraiment le même.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je me sers de mes yeux et de ma tête, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas aussi à l'aise que tu veux bien le faire croire. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu commences à en faire autant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Tu n'as pas parlé de…ce qui m'était arrivé, alors… voilà. Nous sommes en quelque sorte « quittes ».

- Merci.

Il était soulagé. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle dévoilerait son secret pour se venger du harcèlement qu'il lui avait fait subir, en début d'année.

- De rien. Je trouve cela courageux de ta part, de tourner le dos à ton père.

« Elle sait également que mon père est derrière tout cela », pensa-t-il.

- Oui, dit-il, même si je l'ai en partie fait par lâcheté et par peur.

Il considéra ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper et s'en voulu de se montrer aussi faible.

- Parfois la lâcheté et la peur peuvent conduire sur de meilleurs chemins, dit-elle songeuse.

- Pourquoi, est-ce que tu es si…sympathique avec moi. Je ne crois pas mériter ta gentillesse, ni ta reconnaissance.

June sourit faiblement, mais ne répondit pas. Noun, d'un bond souple, sauta au sol et disparut dans l'obscur couloir, permettant à sa maîtresse de descendre de son perchoir.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, remarqua Drago.

- Ce soir, tu l'es assez pour nous deux.

Ils rirent faiblement.

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à aller se coucher, dit Drago.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Drago se sentait plus léger que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression que cette conversation l'avait libéré et qu'il avait trouvé, en la personne de June, une confidente sûre bien qu'il ne la connut pas. C'est pourquoi, il s'inclina devant une June étonnée, en lui tendant la main.

- Miss Lackluster, permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune. Il n'est pas très prudent pour une jeune fille de se trouver seule dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive.

Pour la première fois, June ri franchement devant Drago.

- Avec plaisir, Mr Malefoy.

Elle posa sa main sur celle que lui tendait le jeune homme, en s'inclinant légèrement, et sans savoir pourquoi, ils furent parcourus d'un frisson. Ils ne dirent plus rien.

L'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle était masquée par un immense tableau, représentant un chêne millénaire, un chat tigré sur une branche, en train de regarder avec envie, les oiseaux picorant au pied de l'arbre.

Ce fut seulement au moment de se dire au revoir qu'ils s'aperçurent que les mains étaient toujours liées. Ils se séparèrent le rouge aux joues. Puis Drago après un petit sourire gêné tourna les talons.

- Drago !

- Oui ?

- Je…je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais, quand Fanton a essayé de…

- De rien. Même si c'est difficile, ni pense plus. D'ailleurs, Fanton s'est fait renvoyé.

- Ah… Bonne nuit. _Cattus Glutus._

Et elle disparut derrière le tableau.

**_A suivre…_**

Voilà !

Bisous.

Wiktorila.


	5. Nouvelles amitiés et jalousies

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient tout droit sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Hello les gens ! J'espère que vous allez à un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (oui je sais j'espère beaucoup de choses XD). N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 5 : NOUVELLES AMITIES ET JALOUSIES

Une sensation étrange, mais agréable, s'était installée dans l'estomac de Drago. Il arrêtait de broyer du noir à longueur de temps et voyait les gens qui l'entouraient sous un jour nouveau.

Il prit son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais il se tint à l'écart des autres Serpentards. Il ne savait pas comment il allait occuper son dimanche. Il sortit dans le hall, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre et attendit.

Certains dimanches, June sortait du château tôt le matin, pour dessiner le paysage crépusculaire. Elle aimait aussi à se promener seule dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, parfois Noun la suivait. Mais l'aube se faisait de plus en plus fraîche. Ce jour là, après vingt minutes, elle rangea crayons et carnet de croquis tant son nez était gelé et son pantalon humide. (Noun avait préféré paressé sur son lit.) Elle se glissa dans le hall désert, en enlevant ses gants et son bandeau, et ne put s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment. Elle monta les escaliers au pas de course.

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude et s'être changée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne trouva pas Luna.

« Les autres, ont encore dû lui cacher ses affaires », se dit-elle, « elle doit sûrement parcourir le château pour les retrouver »

Elle avala donc son repas matinal, en solitaire.

- June !

L'intéressée sursauta. Elle venait de sortir dans le hall. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder le bout de ses chaussures, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago, assis dans l'escalier.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Je m'étais habituée à tes « Hey Lackluster ! ».

Drago eut la décence de rougir légèrement.

- Est-ce que je peux te proposer une balade dans le parc, pour me faire pardonner, proposa-t-il.

- Hmmm, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, ta réputation ne va-t-elle pas en prendre un coup si on te voit avec _une fille dans mon genre_ ?

- Tu deviens vexante, Lackluster.

- Hahaha ! Et bien tu vas rester planté là toute la journée, ou tu vas m'ouvrir la porte ?

Drago fut assez surpris qu'elle accepte si joyeusement. Ils sortirent.

Taquiner gentiment Malefoy avait été naturel, pour la jeune fille, comme s'ils s'appréciaient depuis toujours.

Ils passèrent la matinée dehors à discuter et une partie de l'après-midi dans la Grande Salle à jouer aux échecs sorciers.

- Échec et mat !

- Eh ! Mais tu as triché !

- Je ne suis pas un Malefoy pour rien !

Et ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire.

- Je suis étonnée, finit par dire June après quelques secondes de silence, que le « Grand Drago Malefoy », le « Séducteur de ces dames », passe son temps libre avec moi et pas avec ses amis et ses groupies.

Il eut un faible sourire et planta ses yeux acier dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien les gens changent, répondit-il. Avec du recul, j'ai pris conscience que ma façon de vivre était futile et que les gens qui m'entouraient l'étaient encore plus. Voilà tout.

- Ooh ! Alors tu ne me considères pas comme quelqu'un de futile ?

- De la part d'une fille plus intelligente et discrète qu'Hermione Granger, je trouve cette question stupide.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors, tu abandonnes la partie ? s'exclama-t-il.

**.o0O0o.**

En l'espace de quelques jours et sans savoir trop comment, ni pourquoi, ils devinrent amis. June réalisa, qu'en fin de compte, Drago n'était pas si détestable que le laissait penser les apparences. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qui les avaient rapprochés: sans l'agression de Fanton ils en seraient encore certainement à se railler. La chose était encore assez gênante pour elle, tout comme pour Drago qui faisait de son mieux pour toujours avoir le sourire en sa compagnie, ce qui n'était en fin compte pas très compliqué.

Il laissa finalement tomber les Serpentards, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa nouvelle amie…sa première véritable amie.

Drago avait l'impression de redécouvrir la vie. Pour la première fois, il savait ce que c'était de pouvoir parler librement, de rire et surtout d'avoir une personne sincère auprès de soi. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était le bonheur.

Et il fût encore plus conscient de l'amitié de June, le soir où, après avoir assisté à un entraînement de Quidditch, on lui avait annoncé qu'il était radié de l'équipe, sans plus d'explications. June l'avait consolé.

- Tu sais, si le Quidditch te manque vraiment, tu pourras toujours me donner des cours et il y aura du boulot ! surtout pour soigner les blessures je crois.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de tirer un sourire à Drago. Et chose rare, il la remercia de lui remonter le moral.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour de toute façon, soupira-t-il. Maintenant ils sont au courant, j'en suis sûr. Le fait que je m'éloigne d'eux a dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, surtout à Nott ! J'avais bien cru remarqué des regards peu amènes ces derniers jours de la part de certains de mes condisciples.

La semaine fut assez éprouvante pour Drago, l'ambiance dans sa Maison n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Un samedi matin, où les rayons du soleil leur avaient permis d'affronter le temps frais, ils s'étaient installés au pied d'un arbre. June esquissait le parc et Drago faisait semblant de lire. La jeune sorcière finit par poser son fusain, elle avait remarqué que Drago soupirait régulièrement et que ses sourcils étaient bien trop froncés pour quelqu'un en pleine lecture.

- Comment est-ce que tes camarades se comportent avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que « pire que si j'étais un elfe de maison » te vas comme réponse ? dit-il lentement le regard toujours fixé sur la même page depuis dix minutes.

- Oh. À ce point-là.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas également expulsé du dortoir, répondit-il en s'adossant au tronc massif du chêne et en regardant cette fois le paysage. En fait je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'ils ont encore _peur de moi_, de mon nom ou de mon ancien statut, au choix.

- Tu regrettes ? lui demanda June.

- De quoi ?

- Ton ancien statut d'héritier de Lucius Malefoy ? Ta réputation ? Ton rang de Sang-Pur ?

- Oh, ça.( il garda le silence comme s'il cherchait la réponse, mais June sentit qu'il la connaissait déjà) non. Non, je ne regrette pas. Et le pire, ou le meilleur, c'est qu'en ne suivant pas les pas de _mon père_, je respecterais les critères du bon Malefoy. Il m'a toujours dit qu'un véritable Malefoy doit être fière de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il fait, et qu'un Malefoy est un maître pas un « esclave ». Mr Malefoy, ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un esclave de la pire espèce. Ce n'était pas juste un homme qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et que l'on avait forcé, sous la torture, à servir quelqu'un. Non, c'était un esclave du pouvoir, de la domination totale, de la violence et de la richesse, qui s'était soumis au _Mage Noir_ de son plein gré. Je ne veux pas être _ça_.

- Et tu ne l'es pas, lui dit June avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci.

**.o0O0o.**

Une après midi, notre joyeux duo, se dirigeait vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potion. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient en train de rire, lorsqu'ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils étaient arrivés et que les autres élèves les regardaient, d'un côté avec étonnement, de l'autre avec mépris et répugnance. June baissa la tête et passa devant leurs camarades pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur du couloir, à l'écart. Les Serdaigles, Gryffondors et le Poufsouffle, furent surpris quand Drago ignora ses camarades de Serpentards et alla rejoindre la Serdaigle. Mais les verts et argent, eux, leurs jetèrent des regards assassins et plus particulièrement Pansy Parkinson, qui devait supporter, en plus de la « trahison » de Drago, le fait de l'avoir définitivement perdu au profit de cette petite Ste Nitouche de Lackluster.

- Entrez, jeunes gens !

Comme d'habitude, les élèves se placèrent par classe. Les Serpentards devant (Drago prit soin de s'asseoir loin de Pansy), les Serdaigles au milieu et les trois Gryffondors et Ernie MacMillan, au fond.

- Bien, commença Slughorn, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au mois de janvier, nous allons aborder le délicat sujet des potions médicales. Si je dis « délicat », c'est parce qu'un remède mal préparé peu devenir plus mortel que le regard du Basilic. Et croyez moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air (il jeta un regard appuyé à la classe). Ce cours sera dédié à l'Anthéragès. Qui peut me dire à quoi serre cette potion ?

Personne ne fût surpris quand Hermione Granger poussa un petit cri de bonheur et leva la main, comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond. Mais il en fut autrement lorsque tout le monde constata que quelqu'un d'autre avait le bras tendu.

- Oui, Miss Lackluster ?

Drago leva la tête de son manuel, soudain attentif.

- L'Anthéragès est une puissante potion qui permet de stopper instantanément, après ingestion, toutes hémorragies internes. Mais ce remède ne permet pas de soigner totalement les lésions. Il faut en complément de fortes doses de Stomantys et beaucoup de repos.

- C'est exact, dit Slughorn. Pouvez-vous me donner l'ingrédient principal de cette préparation ?

- Ce sont les racines de mandragore adultes communes.

- Bien, mais je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous ne connaissez pas l'ingrédient secret.

- Je ne m'avancerais pas trop à votre place, professeur, dit June en souriant (la plupart de ses camarades rirent et Slughorn parut étonné). Il suffit d'ajouter une feuille de thé vert, vingt minutes après la fin de la préparation, et…et d'après ma grand-mère une mesure de sirop de fraise permet de faire passer le _goût_.

Cette fois Slughorn rit de bon cœur, et tout le monde sembla amusé. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui bougonna, déçue, sous les regards rieurs de ses amis.

- Je ne suis pas déçu de votre intervention, Miss. Vous feriez une excellente Médicomage.

- Merci professeur.

June ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Comment se nomme votre grand-mère, si je puis me permettre.

- Barniba Opata

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Slughorn. Un grand nom. Ses remèdes sont encore utilisés. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

- Comme un charme, mais aujourd'hui, elle préfère cuisiner des brownies plutôt que des potions.

Slughorn rit de nouveau, son ventre proéminent tressautant régulièrement.

- Bien, bien, intéressant, mais reprenons, reprenons. Vous allez donc travailler cette potion par deux et vous devrez la tester sur des moineaux à la fin du cours. Je sais que c'est terrible de mutiler un animal pour la science, mais j'y suis contraint, récita-t-il comme si on lui avait fait un topo sur la vivisection, mais qu'il s'en contrefichait.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Drago se tourna vers June et, au fond, Ron jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Hermione, toujours contrariée.

**- Attendez !**

La classe se figea sous l'ordre du maître des potions.

_**- JE**_ vais faire les binômes. Hmmm, Corner avec Parkinson, Nott/Turpin, Malefoy/Boot (Drago ronchonna), Weasley/Lackluster (Ron s'effondra), Zabini/Potter (ils se jetèrent un regard noir), Granger/MacMillan. Répartissez-vous dans la salle, et définissez les tâches que chacun accomplira, après avoir lu la recette. Vous avez une heure trente !

Ron s'approcha de June avec réticence. Il la trouvait déjà « spéciale », mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle fréquentait Malefoy, il se méfiait.

Elle paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ils commencèrent par lire, chacun dans leur coin, les instructions de leur _Manuel plus qu'avancé de préparation des potions. _Et en effet elle s'avérait compliquée :

- 3 L d'eau

- 3 racines de mandragore adulte commune

- 100g de patte de corbeau en poudre

- 10 œufs de lump

- 7 épines de rosiers blancs d'Himalaya

- 250g de gélatine solide de salangane

- 3 gouttes de sang de Boute Feu chinois

- 1 feuille de thé vert

1- Dans un chaudron, versez 2 L d'eau, portez à ébullition. Pendant ce temps, coupez les racines de mandragore en dés. Dans un mortier, mettez la poudre de patte de corbeau et les œufs de lump. Broyez le tout pour obtenir une pâte noire et friable. Plongez les cubes de mandragore dans l'eau bouillante. Au bout de 10min, ajoutez la pâte. Remuez dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre 55 fois. Puis laissez mijoter.

2- Dans un deuxième chaudron, faites bouillir le litre d'eau restant et faites fondre la gélatine. Fendez les épines de rosier et plongez-les dans l'eau gélatineuse, une par une, à 2min d'intervalle (la mixture prend une teinte turquoise). Remuez 3 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 16 fois de gauche à droite. Prélevez 3 gouttes de sang de dragon et ajoutez-les à la préparation. Lorsque la potion vire au violet, incorporez le contenu du 1er chaudron, délicatement, et remuez 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Laissez bouillir. Au bout de 20min, ajoutez la feuille de thé vert. Coupez le feu. Vous devez obtenir un liquide rose nacré, dégageant une fumée légère et argentée.

Après cinq minutes de lecture, June brisa le silence.

- Heu…tu t'occupes de la première partie et moi de la deuxième ?

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent tous les ingrédients et se mirent au travail. Autour d'eux les voix s'élevèrent au fur et à mesure que les autres échangeaient des paroles à propos de leur tâche.

Tout en surveillant l'eau de son chaudron, Ron ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- C'était vraiment intéressant ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure.

- Merci, répondit June tout aussi embarrassée en mettant la gélatine dans son chaudron. C'est surprenant venant de la part d'un ami d'Hermione Granger. Tu devrais être habitué.

- Hahaha ! Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron alors que l'atmosphère se détendait un peu. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas très contente en ce moment.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu lui fais de la concurrence. Et même si elle dit qu'elle se moque d'être première ou non, je sais que ça l'embête quand même.

June ri, et intérieurement, fût flattée.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des « astuces » pour faire cette potion, demanda Ron en repensant au Prince de Sang Mêlé.

- Non, pour l'Anthéragès, il faut suivre la recette à la lettre. Mais je peux quand même te donner un conseil, si tu veux réussir à couper ta mandragore, utilise la lame de ton couteau du bon côté.

Ron s'aperçut de son erreur et ses oreilles s'empourprèrent. Ils se regardèrent et rirent de nouveau.

Ils continuèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, mais concentré. Par contre, dans le cachot, deux personnes riaient beaucoup moins. Drago ne cessait de leur jeter des regards (si bien qu'il obtint une potion bleue et gluante au lieu de rose et liquide) et Hermione était tellement jalouse, qu'elle s'énervait contre Ernie toutes les cinq minutes.

- Le temps est écoulé ! annonça Slughorn après une heure trente.

Il passa dans les rangs, sans rien dire, et revint à son bureau.

- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu par vos résultats, déclara-t-il. Trois groupes seulement ont réussi.(Il déposa un oiseau inerte devant chaque binôme.) Je demanderais à ceux qui ont obtenu quelque chose de correct de partager leur potion avec les autres. Je souhaiterais que tout le monde puisse observer les effets de l'Anthéragès. Mr Potter, prenez votre seringue et prélevez 25mL de la potion de Miss Granger. Mr Corner, fait de même avec celle de Miss Turpin et vous, Mr Malefoy avec celle de Miss Lackluster, qui est de loin la plus réussie.

Hermione enrageait. Elle s'empara de la seringue que Harry avait dans les mains, et effectua elle-même le prélèvement.

Ron regarda Malefoy de travers lorsqu'il s'approcha de leur table. Le Gryffondor remarqua que June et le Serpentard avaient échangé une oeillade complice.

La cloche retentit dix minutes plus tard au milieu d'une envolée de canaris.

Slughorn retint June.

- Je suis très impressionné par votre travail, Miss Lackluster. Je dois bien admettre que cette année, vous détrônez Miss Granger.

- Disons que j'ai toujours aimé les sciences.

June sortit du cachot quelques minutes après. Drago l'attendait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Que je participe à ses petites réunions.

- Et tu as dit « oui » ?

- Bien entendu, _j'adoooooore_ être entourée de gens que je ne connais pas et être le sujet principal de la conversation, ironisa-t-elle.

Drago sourit et changea de sujet.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, samedi. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'y accompagner ? demanda-t-il en parodiant une courbette exubérante de gentilhomme.

- Aaaah, tu te décides un peu tard. J'ai déjà des projets.

Drago sembla déçu.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. D'après Luna, il y aurait un spécimen d'Otariangulus Fox à trompette qui aurait élu domicile derrière la serre n°3. Elle voulait me le montrer. Je pense que je vais accepter, puisque je n'ai rien d'autreà faire.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle plaisantait. Il entra dans son jeu.

- Bon eh bien, dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de proposer ma compagnie à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce mur par exemple (il désigna la paroi humide sur sa gauche), je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun.

- Hmmm, je crois aussi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais (il s'était arrêté et avait plongé ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de June), penses-tu qu'un mur pourrait… (il se pencha à son oreille) t'offrir la plus belle journée de ta vie ?

- À ce point-là, murmura-t-elle un peu gênée par leur proximité. Ce n'est pas la vantardise qui vous étouffe, Mr Malefoy.

- En effet. À toi de voir.

Il s'éloigna en direction du hall en paradant.

- Penses-y Lackluster, lança-t-il du bout du couloir, la plus belle journée…

Sans savoir pourquoi, June était aux anges pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller l'estomac et lui monter à la tête. Elle s'envola littéralement vers la bibliothèque.

Elle fût brutalement tirée de sa douce rêverie lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans une chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage. Madame Pince sortit de nulle part, comme une furie, pour l'incendier (« C'est une bibliothèque, ici, pas un de ces lieux de débauche où l'hydromel coule à flot ! »), sous les rires de quelques Poufsouffles. June se réfugia dans un rayon et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron.

- C'est après toi que la Pince en a ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai renversé une chaise par inadvertance. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Un bouquin de botanique sur la gentiane et la centaurée à fleur bleue, fleur qui semble ne pas exister puisque je ne l'ai trouvé dans aucun des douze livres que j'ai déjà empruntés.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche.

- Eh bien je pense que l'_Encyclopédie des plantes_ devrait convenir. Alors gentiane, g…g, ah voilà ! Et centaurée à fleur bleue, tu dis qu'elle est introuvable ? Alors je pense pouvoir t'annoncer que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tiens (elle lui tendit deux volumes, le B² et le G), la centaurée à fleurs bleues, n'est autre que ce bon vieux bleuet des champs.

Ron resta bouche bée devant la cinquantaine de volumes que comprenait l'_Encyclopédie des plantes._

- Tu…tu as lu tout ça ?

- Nooon ! Quand même pas. Mais disons que c'est utile.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Elle avait complètement oublié l'objet de son passage à la bibliothèque, alors elle repartit avec le Gryffondor.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une fenêtre, visiblement gênée.

- Heu, June, je…je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais c'est un peu délicat. Voilà. Fais attention avec Malefoy, il est dangereux et mesquin. Crois-en mon _expérience_, méfis-toi de lui.

June sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en elle. Comment pouvait-il lui donner des conseils sur ses fréquentations, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais elle savait que ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais je suis une grande fille. Et puis s'il s'avère que tu as raison, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui arranger le portrait. (Ron sourit) Est-ce qu'à mon tour je peux te donner un conseil ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Vas-y !

- Pardon ?

Il ne comprenait pas et paraissait abasourdi.

- Hermione !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais très bien que tu aimerais être plus que son ami (il rougit). Alors je te dis vas-y ! lance toi !

- Hum…eh bien en fait je…j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit June. Alors si c'est cela qui t'embête, ni ne pense plus. Elle n'attend que toi. Mais il faudrait que tu te décides avant la fin de l'année.

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller la voir. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- En enlevant ton pied. Tu marches sur ma robe.

- Oh pardon.

Et ils partagèrent un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Cette journée est vraiment magnifique, pensa June le sourire aux lèvres»

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune. Au-dehors, le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, et la pluie tombait à torrents.

**_À suivre…_**

Voili voilou . Gros bisous. )


	6. Pauvre Pansy

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient tout droit sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour (enfin bonsoir !) ! Eh oui je poste encore vendredi soir au lieu de samedi mais bon mes samedis sont un peu chargés ces temps-ci.

Bon week end. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 6 : PAUVRE PANSY

Le temps ne s'arrangeait pas. Lorsque Drago se réveilla ce samedi matin de novembre, un vent puissant soufflait sur le château. Par chance la pluie avait cessé.

À la table des Serpentards, tout le monde organisait sa journée à Pré-au-Lard.

- On fera un tour à la Tête de Sanglier, disait l'un.

- Si tu veux, lui répondaient ses amis.

- Je n'ai plus de Gnomes au poivre, remarquait un autre.

Drago, qui avait pris l'habitude de se tenir à l'écart, ne vit pas la longue chevelure de June à la table des Serdaigles. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'il lui avait promis « la plus belle journée de sa vie ». Tout en mordant distraitement dans un toast, il se demanda comment il allait devoir s'y prendre pour que June soit aussi heureuse avec lui que lui l'était avec elle. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'expérience dans les domaines de l'amitié et des promenades, encore moins dans celui des promenades amicales ! Ce n'était pas simple pour lui, il était perdu et un peu effrayé.

À aucun moment l'idée que June était dors et déjà bien avec lui ne vint à l'esprit de Drago, trop envahi par ses questionnements.

Toutes ces pensées l'avaient reconduit jusqu'à son dortoir. Il y récupéra manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants pour se protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait sans interruption d'après les quelques élèves qui avaient déjà mis le nez dehors.

De retour dans le hall, il constata qu'une file d'étudiants patientait, pendant que Rusard vérifiait les autorisations de sorties et les passaient au Capteur de Dissimulation.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

June se tenait derrière lui, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Après avoir subi le contrôle de Rusard, ils descendirent le long de l'allée du château. Drago enfila son bonnet tandis que June sortait un bandeau en polaire de sa besace.

Le garçon ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire pour « combler » son amie.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si nous allons chez Scribenpenne, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient les piliers du haut portail, je dois acheter de l'encre et une nouvelle plume.

- Aucun problème.

- J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas, se serait dommage.

- Oui, le vent est déjà de trop, je trouve, dit Drago dont les quelques mèches qui dépassaient de son bonnet lui tombaient devant les yeux à chaque rafale.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique, il ouvrit la porte du marchand de plume et laissa entrer June.

- Merci, dit-elle amusée. Je vois que tu es aussi gentleman que vantard (il parut vexé). Je trouve ce mélange très…intéressant.

Elle rit et disparut derrière une étagère.

Il y avait tellement de flacons différents, que June ne trouva pas tout de suite l'encre émeraude qu'elle préférait. Elle tomba même sur une bouteille assez effrayante :

˝ _Utilisez l'encre_ Rouge Baiser_,_

_Et toutes vos correspondances_

_Se transformeront en désir brûlant. _

D'après l'étiquette, cette encre magique transformait l'écriture en petits cœurs voletants qui se détachaient du parchemin et éclataient en récitant le message à son destinataire. (Tout à fait le genre de chose que l'on pouvait espérer trouver dans les affaires de Romilda Vane.)

Drago, écharpe et bonnet à la main, regardait des tailles plumes en argent, lorsqu'il sentit une douce et légère caresse lui passer sur la nuque. Un instant plus tard, June se tenait à côté de lui une plume d'aigrette à la main.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, murmura Drago en feintant d'être absorber par ce qui couvrait l'étagère devant lui.

- Vraiment. Et pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que je risque d'y prendre goût, continua-t-il toujours sur un ton détaché et sans la regarder.

June se dirigea vers le vendeur, un sourire en coin, en prenant bien soin au passage de laisser, de nouveau, sa plume se balader du côté de la joue gauche de Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réfugièrent dans la douce chaleur du pub des Trois Balais. Pendant que June s'installait à une table, le jeune sorcier commanda de la Bièraubeurre. Il revint avec une grosse chope débordante de mousse dans laquelle étaient plantées deux pailles.

- Il n'y avait plus assez pour deux chopes, expliqua Drago, évasif, à la jeune fille qui l'interrogerait du regard. Et le temps que Madame Rosemerta serve les autres clients et qu'elle descende dans les réserves...je ne voulais pas te faire attendre.

Il s'en voulut de mentir, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à avouer qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui pour payer deux verres.

Le breuvage à la fois doux et chaud les revigora et chassa leurs derniers frissons, tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien et riaient de bon coeur non sans être troublés à chaque fois que leur visage s'approchait en même temps, pour saisir leur paille.

- Qui est ce qui t'a offert ce bracelet finit par demander Drago en désignant la lanière de cuir marron qui entourait le poignet de la jeune fille. Tu le portes assez souvent…

- C'est ma grand-mère, quand j'avais onze ans.

- Barniba Opata, la merveilleuse cuisinière ?

- Oui, répondit June en souriant. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Oh ! Ne dis pas des choses de ce genre à propos de ma grand-mère! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement (ils se mirent à rire). Je l'ai toujours appelée Oppy. C'est une femme merveilleuse. Et tes grands-parents ?

- Je ne préfère pas en parler, répondit Drago d'un air sombre. Tu m'excuses un instant.

Il se leva et disparut dans la foule. La jeune fille regarda dehors se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Drago avec sa famille. Dans la rue, des gens étaient courbés au milieu pour lutter contre le vent, et un parapluie, certainement emporté par une bourrasque, passa devant la vitrine à toute vitesse sans son propriétaire.

Soudain, June sentit une présence à côté de la table. Au moment où elle tournait la tête, une main se posa fermement sur sa joue droite, l'obligeant à garder le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et ainsi l'empêcher de voir qui lui crachait à l'oreille des paroles abjectes. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais il ne sera à toi. Tu n'es qu'une fille de plus, sauf qu'il s'amuse avec toi plus qu'avec les autres. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ressent quoi que se soit pour quelqu'un dans ton genre. Tu ne mérites pas un Sang-Pur et un noble comme lui. Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée.

La voix et la pression cessèrent brusquement, et lorsque June tourna vivement la tête, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais elle pensait savoir qui était cette fille si…jalouse.

Le reste de la sortie se déroula sans autres incidents. June ne parla pas à Drago de ce qui s'était passé dans le pub.

Vers 13H, ils décidèrent de rentrer, fortement encouragés par les bourrasques de plus en plus violentes.

Ils repassèrent au Capteur, mais Rusard avait laissé sa place à un élève boutonneux de sixième année.

- Eh ! si tu recommences, petit pervers, je te fais avaler ce Capteur ! s'exclama June trouvant qu'il passait un peu trop de temps sur son postérieur.

Il ne s'attarda pas quand se fut le tour de Drago, qui le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier était étonné de ce genre d'éclats de la part de June, elle qui était si réservée pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un caractère emporté.

- Après tous les bonbons que l'on a mangés, je n'ai plus très faim, dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de l'escalier de marbre. Par contre mes doigts sont gelés et je suis un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer (elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, qui rougit légèrement). C'était vraiment bien, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la plus belle journée de ma vie. Il va falloir te faire _pardonner_.

Sur ces mots, elle grimpa l'escalier, laissant un Drago mi-surpris, mi-souriant.

Il fit un détour par la Grande Salle, prit une pomme et retourna dans son dortoir, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, il remarqua un petit hibou perché sur son baldaquin, un mot attaché à une patte.

_J'ai pris ton livre de Métamorphose par inadvertance, __retrouve moi près de l'infirmerie à 19H, pour que je te le rende._

_June_

« Pourquoi veut-elle que l'on se voie près de l'infirmerie, c'est étrange », pensa-t-il.

Il trouva également étrange que le message soit écrit à l'encre bleue alors que June utilisait toujours du vert émeraude. Mais après tout si elle voulait le voir, ce n'était pas lui qui allait refuser.

Drago passa l'après-midi assis dans un fauteuil moelleux de la Tanière, à lire : _**L'habit ne fait pas l'Homme**_, par Géronimus Doublevy'.

Le résumé de l'ouvrage disait :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une apparence humaine, qu'ils le sont totalement : Vampires, Nymphes, Désespérides, Loup Garou, …, vous saurez tout de ces créatures aussi fascinantes que ténébreuses. »

En tournant une page, il tomba sur un poème d'une certaine Méredith, une Désespéride du XIXe siècle (1) :

Chant XV

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Entourée et pourtant si seule

Aimée, mais détestée

Entière, mais broyée

Là, mais cachée

Perdue…

Déçue…

Pas particulièrement féru de poésie, Drago fût plus vite captivé par la gravure animée qui accompagnait le texte. Elle représentait une jeune femme à l'aura mystérieuse, ses longs cheveux dénoués flottant autour d'elle et ses yeux foncés lui lancèrent un regard à la fois envoûtant et profondément triste. (1)

Mais l'horloge, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, sonna 18h45 et tira Drago de sa contemplation. D'un bond, il se précipita vers l'entrée de la salle commune, en balançant son livre sur une table au passage, et sortit. Il grimpa dans les étages, impatients. Il avait trouvé bizarre que June lui donne rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire d'un mot alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés peu de temps avant de le recevoir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que cette entrevue surprise serait peut-être _plaisante_, avant de se ressaisir et de jurer de ne plus avoir de pensées déplacées envers June, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que cela.

À l'approche du territoire où Madame Pomfresh régnait en maître, une main saisit fermement son poignet et l'attira dans un coin sombre du couloir.

- Je me demandais si tu viendrais, susurra la voix un peu rauque de June.

Il sentit des lèvres humides se refermer sur le lobe de son oreille gauche, puis descendre le long de sa mâchoire, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, alors que deux mains fraîches se glissaient sans cérémonie sous son T-shirt. Il frissonna plus de malaise que de froid ou de plaisir. Il trouvait la jeune fille étrange. Elle avait l'air pressé de passer à l'acte, il le sentait dans ses gestes. Ce ne devait pas être le genre de June de se montrer si directe. Et puis, il avait l'impression de connaître ces caresses et cette manière peu pudique d'embrasser.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Le ciel se dégagea soudain et un rayon de lune arriva jusqu'à eux, les éclairant faiblement. Drago put voir, distinctement, le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait une lueur de désir sauvage dans les yeux.

- Mais…mais tes cheveux…, bredouilla Drago en reculant alors que la chevelure de June rétrécissait à vue d'oeil.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Minauda l'intéressée en essayant de se coller de nouveau à lui.

- PANSY ? S'exclama-t-il autant surpris que dégoûté.

- Mais non, tu es fou.

- Ne me touche pas, Pansy, espèce de garce ! Cracha-t-il en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules, l'éloignant ainsi de lui. Tu croyais peut-être qu'en te faisant passer pour June, tu coucherais avec moi plus facilement.

- Oh ça va ! Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues avec elle, lâcha Pansy résignée à ce que son plan ait échoué, tu as simplement trouvé une nouvelle manière de te distraire. Mais avec moi aussi, tu peux te distraire.

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative d'approche, mais Drago resserra sa prise.

- Ne me touche pas !

**.o0O0o.**

Au même instant, la véritable June, qui travaillait dans la tour de Serdaigle sur son devoir d'Astronomie fût prise de vertiges. Elle se leva en titubant et, d'un coup, tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Tous les élèves présents la regardaient. Elle entendit vaguement des pas précipités, le tableau se fermer, puis s'ouvrir.

- Miss Lackluster ?

Elle sentit deux bras la saisir et l'emmener hors de la salle commune. Tout était flou.

- Que s'est-il passé, Miss Quirke ? demanda l'homme qui la portait à la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Je l'ai vu se lever, elle avait l'air malade et elle s'est effondrée.

**.o0O0o.**

- Et qu'est ce que cette fille a de plus que moi, Drago ?

- Tout, dit Drago sans avoir besoin de réfléchir alors qu'il se retenait furieusement pour ne pas étriper sa « charmante camarade ». Elle est intelligente, drôle, charmante et visiblement bien plus douée que toi pour préparer du Polynectar. Et elle s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis, pas pour mon physique ou mon argent. Tout le contraire de toi !

- C'est très touchant, dit Pansy d'un air dégoûté, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es fauché. L'argent n'est plus un critère de sélection en ce qui te concerne. Tu es vraiment…

Mais jamais personne ne sut ce qu'était Drago, car il tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche en faisant signe, à Pansy, de se taire.

- Quoi ?

- Ferme-la !

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre au bout du couloir.

- Merci, Miss Quirke, vous pouvez retourner dans votre tour.

- Bien, professeur.

D'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il, Remus ?

- Cette élève a fait un malaise.

- Est-ce grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva.

Drago, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, sortit de l'ombre. Madame Pomfresh émergea de l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall empêchait Drago de voir qui était l'élève en question de là où il était. Mais il vit un bras pendre mollement et il reconnut le bracelet en cuir de June.

- June ! (il se précipita). Qu'est-ce qu'elle a professeur.

- Calmez-vous, Mr Malefoy !

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer (Madame Pomfresh le repoussa dans le couloir), je dois l'examiner.

- Mais…

La porte se referma en claquant à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Pansy ricana derrière lui.

- Depuis quand tu joues les caniches ?

- Boucle-la, Parkinson ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents sans prendre la peine de lui faire face.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Drago, elle commença à s'éloigner, mais le bruit de ses pas stoppa rapidement.

- J'espère qu'elle va y rester ! Ricana-t-elle. Ça te décidera peut-être à revenir dans le droit chemin. Ça ne sert à rien de renier ta véritable nature. Tu es un Mangem…

Drago se jeta alors sur la Serpentard et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais les ardeurs de Pansy retombèrent, lorsqu'il la saisi à la gorge.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal, geignit-elle les yeux exorbités par la peur.

- Si jamais tu recommences à parler de la sorte, c'est toi qui va y rester. Tu as compris ?

- O…o…oui, réussit-elle à dire avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Il se retint de la gifler. Il la lâcha et elle partit en courant du mieux que son manque d'air le lui permettait.

Drago s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère.

Il attendit dans le noir, le front posé sur les genoux. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin sortirent. Il se leva.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir, s'il vous plait ?

Ils parurent surpris de le voir toujours là inquiet.

- Je pense que oui, lui répondit néanmoins Lupin avec un sourire doux.

- Merci.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur le lit.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui. Mais je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi elle a fait un malaise. Elle était secouée de tremblements qui se sont arrêtés brutalement. Elle s'est apaisée il y a environ un quart d'heure. Elle dort.

L'infirmière remonta un peu les draps et retourna dans son bureau. Drago s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit. Il respirait plus facilement, une partie du poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine venait de s'envoler. L'infirmière n'eut pas le coeur de le chasser lorsqu'elle le trouva une demi-heure plus tard endormi près du lit de sa patiente.

Un rayon de soleil matinal s'amusa à chatouiller le visage de Drago. En ouvrant un œil, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses doigts. En tournant la tête, il vit June, en train de dormir, une main dans la sienne. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il resta assis à la contempler, lui caressant doucement la paume.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, surprise de ne pas être dans son lit, il lui expliqua.

- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

- C'est sûrement le stress, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Drago et June passèrent leur dimanche ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent le soir, elle semblait remise.

**_À suivre…_**

(1): Que ceux qui se posent la question soient rassurés: je ne me destine absolument pas à une carrière de poète ! XD

Un autre chapitre de terminé. Plutôt court mais enfin.

Je vous fais des bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	7. La fierté masculine et les femmes

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Hi ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous comme un saule cogneur, avec plus de feuilles ! Je vous dis bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 7 : LA FIERTE MASCULINE ET LES FEMMES…

Les jours passèrent et notre duo devint inséparable.

Drago avait tellement changé, qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même. Cela lui faisait presque peur. Depuis qu'il avait empêché Fanton d'abuser de June, il menait une vie « rangée ». Il ne se plongeait plus dans la luxure et évitait autant que possible les soirées d'orgie des Serpentards, aussi bien parce qu'il reconnaissait enfin leur vanité et leur insanité; et quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y était de toute façon plus le bienvenu.

Il n'était pas le _petit ami_ (« quelle expression stupide », pensait-il) de June, pourtant il répugnait à toucher une fille, comme s'il lui restait fidèle.

Bien que perturbé par tous ces changements, il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Les sentiments s'étaient d'abord mêlés au désir quasi obsessionnel qu'il avait eu de la posséder comme les autres, puis avaient totalement éclipsé (pas de s. C'est invariable) toutes envies de simples relations physiques. Elle lui avait tenu tête, voire même rabaissé et ça l'avait fait réfléchir. À ses yeux, June était vraiment exceptionnelle et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la faire souffrir ou la perdre, quoi que les autres en disent. Il souhaitait prendre son temps, car il sentait que c'était différent et parce qu'il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il ne voulait pas faire fuir June. Et s'il le fallait, il était prêt à n'être qu'un ami pour elle.

**.o0O0o.**

Ce jour-là, June trouva Drago assez bizarre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la couvait. Toujours à lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas froid à chaque fois qu'elle éternuait, etc. Un rôle de maman poule aussi agaçant qu'attendrissant. Mais elle se dit qu'après l'inexplicable malaise qu'elle avait fait, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

En revenant du déjeuner, June passa par son dortoir pour récupérer son livre de Sortilège. Après avoir bouclé son sac, elle avisa un petit paquet posé sur son lit. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva un petit mot, ainsi qu'un étrange collier en argent serti (le participe passé ne prend pas de t) de pierres noires et luisantes. Elle le contempla plusieurs minutes se laissant subjuguer par sa beauté.

Noun la ramena à la réalité en sautant sur le lit. Elle lui gratta les oreilles d'une main tout en lisant le mot d'accompagnement.

_ Les pierres changent de couleur, selon les vêtements que tu portes._

_ J'espère qu'il te plaît.__ Amicalement.__ Luna._

Elle fût étonnée du geste de Luna.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle offert ce collier ? À moins que…non c'est impossible, comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? »

Elle rangea le collier dans sa table de chevet, prit ses affaires de cours et descendit dans la salle commune à la recherche de son amie. Elle était assise près de la cheminée, occupée à lire le _Chicaneur Spécial Fêtes de Noël_.

- Luna ?

- Hmm.

- Je voulais te remercier pour le collier, il est magnifique. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 17 ans, répondit Luna toujours absorbée dans sa lecture.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est mon anniversaire, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

- Je l'ai su par hasard, dit-elle sur son ton habituel c'est-à-dire vague.

June, de plus en plus intriguée, embrassa son amie sur la joue.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentille, Luna. Les pierres changent réellement de couleur ?

- Oui. Elles sont assez rares. Ce sont des larmes de Licornes cristallisées.

- Ah bon. Quoi que se soient, elles sont fantastiques. Oh non ! je vais être en retard. À ce soir !

June sortit en trombe et se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilège.

Les autres s'installaient déjà dans la classe. Elle trouva une place au fond. Drago était assis un peu plus loin. Il se retourna, et elle lut sur ses lèvres « Où étais-tu ? ». Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules en faisant une petite moue mystérieuse.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude, mais June était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'elle déversa, accidentellement, sa fontaine de vin sur la tête de son voisin sous les rires de toute la salle.

- Alors tu me fais des infidélités, Lackluster ? dit Drago en faisant allusion à son retard lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours.

- Ah, ça se pourrait…

- Ah oui ?

- Hmmm.

- Fais attention, murmura-t-il, je suis très jaloux.

Vers 18H, quand les cours prirent fin, June retourna dans son dortoir pour poser son sac. De nouveau elle trouva une enveloppe sur son oreiller.

« C'est la journée », pensa-t-elle

Une écriture fine, qu'elle reconnut d'emblée, courait sur un petit morceau de parchemin :

_Ce soir, lorsque huit coups sonneront__La lune guidera tes pas,__Jusqu'à moi… __ D.M._

Elle sourit. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces trois vers signifiaient, elle ne savait pas ce que Drago préparait, (Il faut mettre une virgule avant le mais, dans des phrases comme celles-ci) mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était quelque chose de spécial. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, elle sortit une de ses robes d'école, l'étala sur son lit et lui jeta un sort pour la transformer en robe de soirée moldue.

Elle se fit couler un bain emplissant la salle d'eau d'une douce odeur de violette puis choisit ce qu'elle porterait avec sa robe.

Après une heure de préparation, le résultat était époustouflant, selon Luna, qui lui tournait autour pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Dans la tour de Serdaigle, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elles, interrogateurs, admiratifs, envieux,… . C'était compréhensible jamais personne n'avait vu June Lackluster parée de la sorte. Elle, elle se sentait un peu ridicule, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle portait une longue robe de coton et de mousseline blanc cassé de style empire avec de courtes manches ballon. Un ruban de velours chocolat lui ceignait le dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait choisi une paire de ballerines de la même couleur que le passement. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche qui lui tombait sur la nuque. Le collier de Luna - dont les pierres marron translucides reflétaient la lumière - achevait la tenue.

- Je pense qu'une autre personne appréciera, dit Luna en entraînant June vers le tableau. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

À son grand soulagement, June ne croisa personne. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement dans les couloirs déserts. Elle se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne savait absolument pas en quoi consistait le rendez-vous auquel elle se rendait. Mais puisque le poème évoquait la lune comme guide, cela devait, probablement, se dérouler dans le parc. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte du château, mais s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Sa robe était assez légère, ses bras et son cou étaient nus. Elle récita une formule pour se protéger du froid puis sortit sur le perron et en effet une douce chaleur se diffusa sur sa peau, l'empêchant ainsi de ressentir la morsure glaciale de cette nuit de décembre.

Au bas des marches, elle aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, une petite tache claire dans l'herbe. En s'approchant, elle vit que c'était un pétale de rose. Il y en avait plusieurs qui semblaient lui indiquer un chemin qu'elle suivit jusqu'à se retrouver devant un immense buis taillé en forme d'arche. Elle passa dessous, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux la laissa sans voix. Des chandelles flottaient à un mètre du sol, diffusant une douce et intime lumière sur une nappe blanche - posée sur l'herbe - parsemée de coussins de velours pourpre et de plats garnis de nourriture.

Drago se retrouva statufié lorsque June apparut entre les buissons. Elle était magnifique. Son visage et ses yeux, éclairés par les bougies, étincelaient de surprise. Il mit quelques instants avant de revenir à lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire, June.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu que Drago se tenait en retrait.

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer. Il s'avança et lui tendit une coupe de Champagne. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle du sentir son regard, car elle sourit légèrement, un peu gênée.

- Comment tu as su pour…mon anniversaire ?

- Aha, répondit-il mystérieusement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'assirent. Pendant plus de trois heures, ils parlèrent, mangèrent, rirent, abusèrent un peu du Champagne et oublièrent leurs problèmes.

Vers minuit, Drago remarqua que June avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, car elle se sentit vaciller, autant sous l'effet de la fatigue que de l'alcool. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les buis, la nappe et les reliefs du repas se volatilisèrent. Seules quelques chandelles flottaient autour d'eux pour les guider jusqu'au château. June frissonna, les effets du sort de chaleur se dissipaient peu à peu. Drago lui passa sa robe de soirée autour des épaules.

L'ascension des sept étages fut laborieuse. Le jeune homme la soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir aller te coucher ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau du chêne millénaire.

- Oui. Enfin je l'espère…

Le regard de June se perdit dans le vague. Elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement. Drago l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle était en train de s'endormir debout.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. La tenue de soirée te va très bien.

Et sans trop regarder, elle déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Drago.

Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac et la lâcha à contrecœur. Elle disparut derrière le tableau sous le regard tendre du Serpentard.

Après s'être trompée deux fois de dortoir, June réussit à rejoindre son lit.

** .o0O0o.**

Un doux ronronnement tira June de son sommeil.

- Drago ?

- Miaou !

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit que Noun, lové près elle, la regardait des ses yeux jaunes. Un doux parfum l'enveloppait. En se levant, elle remarqua qu'elle portait la robe de Drago.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil, elle sursauta : 7h35 ! les cours commençaient à 8h. Elle se doucha, s'habilla rapidement et attrapa son sac.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle y entra. Elle délaissa son habituel thé pour un café noir. Il fallait qu'elle soit suffisamment en forme pour le cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, car le professeur Lupin avait prévu de les mettre à l'épreuve en organisant des duels.

Elle se dépêcha. Les autres attendaient encore dans le couloir. Ouf ! Elle s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

- Bien dormis ? s'enquit Drago qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Oui, mais pas assez à mon goût.

D'un ton dégagé, le jeune homme demanda :

- Alors, est-ce que je me suis fait pardonner ? Est-ce que j'ai rattrapé la presque parfaite journée de Pré au lard ? précisa-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de June.

- Je crois que oui, mais comme tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse la première fois, tu vas devoir ajouter des « intérêts ».

Il sourit malicieusement, à cette remarque.

- Entrez ! annonça alors la voix du professeur Lupin.

La salle de classe était vide. Tous les meubles avaient disparu.

- Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui vous allez vous affronter, déclara Lupin une fois tous les élèves rassemblés autour de lui. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire appelle à une autre classe, pour que vous soyez plus nombreux et pour rendre le jeu intéressant. Les ordres de passage sont affichés au mur; trois binômes à chaque tour. Le principe est simple, celui dont le nom est écrit en vert sur la liste commence en jetant, sans prévenir, un sort offensif, mais non dangereux (Lupin leur lança un regard appuyé). L'autre doit contrer, au mieux, par un sort défensif ou une esquive puis lancer un sort offensif à son tour, le plus rapidement possible. Et ainsi de suite. Vous le ferez trois fois chacun. Celui qui aura été touché le moins de fois remportera le duel. À chaque fois qu'un élève remporte un duel, il fait gagner cinq points à sa maison. Et je précise tout de suite qu'il est impossible de tricher la salle a été enchantée dans ce sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous observerais, ainsi je pourrais évaluer vos réflexes, votre agilité, vos connaissances et la maîtrise de vos émotions face à _l'ennemi._ Tout le monde a compris ?

- OUI !

Les élèves consultèrent la liste de passage et Lisa Turpin, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown, Ernie MacMillan et Mandy Brocklehurst se placèrent au centre de la classe.

- Préparez-vous . Attention … Allez-y !

Les sorts fusèrent.

Près de deux heures plus tard, June avait affronté et battu tous ses adversaires en dehors de Potter, Weasley et un certain Nott particulièrement agressif et déloyal. En revanche, Granger, étrangement pas à ce qu'elle faisait, s'était laissée désarmer facilement.

Il ne restait, à June, qu'une personne à défier : Drago. Mais elle put se reposer un peu, car ils ne devaient pas passer tout de suite.

- Impatiente ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant à côté d'elle de la taquinerie dans la voix.

- Assez. Mais j'aimerais que cette fois tu ne me laisses pas gagner. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour l'emporter, déclara June sur un ton faussement vaniteux.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, s'offusqua Drago, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été pris d'une crampe au poignet au mauvais moment.

- Tu mens beaucoup mieux que cela d'habitude, elle se tourna vers le Serpentard en se tenant le poignet et l'imita : « Ah ! mon poignet, j'ai mal ! j'ai mal ! c'est horrible. Aaah… » C'était vraiment tordant, mais des cours d'art dramatique ne te ferait(feraient, car il s'accorde avec les cours) pas de mal.

Elle éclata de rire face à l'expression vexée du vert et argent.

- Alors, prépare-toi à perdre, Lackluster.

- Des menaces… . Mais je n'y crois pas. Je suis sûre que je vais t'avoir, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton charmeur sans le regarder. J'ai toujours ce que je désire…

- Je crois que je déteins un peu trop sur toi.

- Est-ce que je m'en plains ?

Elle lui lança une œillade séductrice avec un sourire en coin.

- Le dernier groupe appela Lupin, en place !

Notre joyeux duo s'avança, ainsi que Seamus Finigan, Théodore Nott, Susan Bones et Mickeal Corner.

Drago devait commencer. June se concentrait, mais évitait de regarder les deux yeux acier, qui la fixait comme pour mieux la troubler.

- Allez-y !

_- Tarentallégra_ _!_ lança Drago.

_- Protégo !_ (le sort du Serpentard s'écrasa sur le bouclier qui protégeait June). _Rictusempra_ _! _

_-Impedimenta !_ _Expélliarmus_ _!_

_- Impedimenta ! Stupéfix_ _!_

_- Protégo ! Lév_…

- Aaaaarrrgg !

- STOP ! tonna Lupin, tout le monde s'arrête ! Mr Finigan, vous allez bien ?

- Hmmf, gémit l'intéressé.

- Mr Potter, Mr Thomas, conduisez-le à l'infirmerie (Lupin se tourna vers Nott), Mr Nott, veuillez faire attention, votre baguette n'est pas un bâton de réglisse. Mr Zabini prenez la place de Seamus, s'il vous plaît.

Blaise s'avança et la plupart des élèves virent Nott sourire méchamment, pendant que Lupin lui tournait le dos, et jeter un regard vainqueur en direction des autres Serpentards qui pouffèrent en silence. Apparemment l'accident, qui venait de se produire, n'en était pas un. Il était bien connu que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne s'appréciaient pas, et souvent des conflits éclataient. Nott avait profité du duel. Seuls Drago et Blaise, chez les verts et argents, ne trouvèrent pas la blague très drôle.

Drago et June étaient à égalité. Il leur restait plus qu'un sort chacun à jeter.

- Bon, reprenez là où vous vous êtes arrêtés. Allez-y.

Lupin avait à peine fini de parler que déjà Drago lançait son ultime sortilège.

_- Petrificus Totalus ! _

Il était sûr de l'avoir prise par surprise. C'était gagné pour lui.

Sauf que sous son regard stupéfait, June (qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger), esquiva le sortilège d'un mouvement souple et d'un geste vif, mais discret, elle agita sa baguette.

_- Expelliarmus_ _!_

Le trait de lumière rouge fusa et percuta Drago en pleine poitrine, le projetant à plusieurs mètres en arrière où il s'écrasa violemment. June attrapa la baguette du Serpentard au vol avant de s'approcher de lui. Il était toujours sur le dos, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre et June vit les joues de son ami se colorer de rouge.

- Je t'avais prévenue, Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle lui tendit la main, mais blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, il se releva seul, tant bien que mal, se dépêtrant de sa robe. June lui jeta un regard agacé en lui rendant sa baguette d'un geste brusque et partit en cours de Botanique, le laissant en compagnie de son ego meurtri.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de la journée.

À 16H, on leur annonça que le professeur Slughorn ne leur ferait pas cour. Tout le monde en fût ravi et parti vaquer à ses occupations. June suivit son Serpentard des yeux, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion.

Drago avait posé ses affaires dans un coin du dortoir. Il enleva sa robe d'uniforme et sa chemise pour constater les dégâts qu'avait causés sa chute. Il avait plusieurs hématomes dans le dos. Il grimaça.

- Pas très joli à voir, dit une voix pas très assurée dans son dos.

Il se tourna vivement. June était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle rosit légèrement.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton assez sec, se souvenant de la tromperie de Pansy.

- En prenant l'escalier, répondit-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Je m'en serais douté. Mais comment es-tu entré sans connaître le mot de passe.

Drago était de plus en plus suspicieux. En tant que Serpentard, Pansy connaissait le mot de passe.

- J'ai usé de mon charme naturel.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Et moi puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je ne serais pas doutée que tu étais si orgueilleux et changeant, surtout après hier soir !

Drago se détendit visiblement, l'évocation de la veille au soir ainsi que le ton sincèrement blessé de la jeune sorcière lui fit comprendre qu'il avait à faire à la véritable June.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en baissant la tête, j'ai cru que c'était Pansy.

- Pansy ?

- Oui, c'est compliqué, répondit-il évasif.

June remarqua alors un assez large pansement sur l'avant-bras gauche de Drago. Elle se précipita sur lui:

- Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui t'ais fais cela ? Questionna-t-elle en prenant son bras délicatement.

Il rougit et dégagea son bras le plus doucement possible.

- Non, dit-il visiblement gêné, je me suis blessé en cassant une de mes fioles de potions.

Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours à moitié nu, il se détourna pour prendre sa chemise.

- Ça par contre je suppose que c'est de ma faute, dit alors June dans son dos.

Il comprit qu'elle parlait des hématomes. Il grommela.

- J'ai bien compris que je t'avais blessé…sur un autre plan ce matin, répondit-elle. En même temps je t'avais prévenue. Mais je pense savoir comment me faire pardonner. Allonge-toi !

- Pardon ?

Drago se tourna vivement vers elle suspendant le boutonnage de sa chemise.

- Ne discute pas, allonge-toi, sur le ventre.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta planté là.

- Le « Grand Malefoy » aurait-il peur ?

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît. Et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer dans le dortoir.

Il finit par enlever sa chemise de nouveau et s'allongea. Il sentit June s'asseoir sur ses fesses. Il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

La Serdaigle entreprit alors de lui masser le dos insistant sur les ecchymoses. Il grogna de douleur.

- C'est un onguent spécial, d'ici un quart d'heure tu ne sentiras plus rien. En attendant, si tu me racontais cette histoire _compliquée_ avec Pansy.

Le soupire d'aise de Drago se transforma en grognement.

- Excuse-moi, reprit June, mais ça avait l'air de me concerner un peu aussi, non ?

Après une minute de silence, Drago expliqua à June ce qui s'était passé près de l'infirmerie peu de temps avant son malaise.

- Alors j'avais raison de penser que c'était Pansy aux Trois Balais…, dit June pensive plus pour elle-même.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je crois bien que c'est à ton tour maintenant !

June esquissa un sourire et raconta le bref épisode survenu au pub pendant que Drago était parti aux toilettes.

- Cette fille est une vraie garce soupira, Drago de lassitude.

- Pour le coup je suis d'accord, bien que ses motivations soient, à la base, plutôt honorable. Elle t'aime, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, mais ses méthodes sont méprisables !

Suite à ces mots, Drago prit brusquement conscience de la proximité et de l'intimité qui existait entre eux: ils étaient en train de parler d'une soupirante de Drago tandis que June lui massait le dos !

De nouveau il rougit, et bénit le fait que la jeune femme ne pouvait voir son visage.

Les tensions douleurs de son dos s'étaient estompées au fur et à mesure, les mouvements de paumes le berçaient, si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Lorsque June s'en aperçut, elle eut un sourire et effleura tendrement l'omoplate sur lequel s'était trouvé le plus gros hématome.

Puis elle sortit en silence

**_À suivre…_**

Et un nouveau chapitre un ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si oui, dites le moi, si non, dites le moi aussi !

Je vous fais des bisous, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont et à bientôt.


	8. Après le calme vient toujours la tempête

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice: Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà j'avais envie de publier plus tôt alors je publie plus tôt (quelle logique !). C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau de Saint Valentin. J'en profite aussi pour faire une piqûre de rappel : puisque c'est la fête des amoureux, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger. Mettez des capotes quoi ! La pilule c'est bien, mais ça ne protège pas des IST (Infections Sexuellement transmissibles), vous savez la syphilis, les chlamydia, l'herpès génitale, le SIDA,… Alors pensez-y maintenant, après c'est trop tard !

* C'était le quart d'heure militant et engagé de Wiktorila *

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 8 : APRES LE CALME, LA TEMPETE

Les premiers flocons de neige apparurent en même temps que les vacances de Noël tant attendues. Des courants d'air glacials parcourraient Poudlard, obligeant tout le monde à porter pulls et écharpes en permanence. Mais beaucoup attrapèrent rhumes, bronchites et autres vilaines grippes, et se retrouvèrent en quasi quarantaine entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh. Pourtant tout le monde estimait que Noël était la meilleure période pour tomber malade car les friandises coulaient à flot. Quoi de mieux pour oublier nez bouché et bronches en feu et passer le temps - de façon agréable - dans son lit d'infirmerie que de déguster des Chocogrenouilles et autres Fondants du Chaudron ?

Hagrid commença à apporter les immenses sapins, et le château devint une véritable fourmilière. Tous les professeurs, aidés de quelques élèves en retenue ou volontaires, décoraient la Grande Salle et les couloirs. Et comme tous les ans, les armures furent ensorcelées pour chanter - ou plutôt grincer - des chants de Noël à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant.

Une douce atmosphère s'installa donc au château.

Mais pour Drago un incident vint troubler le calme de ce début de vacances de fin d'année.

- L'ORDURE !

Il se faisait tard et Drago était seul à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il venait de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de son père. Lettre que Rexandiacre, son grand duc, lui avait apporté une demie heure plus tôt.

- De quel droit !

De rage, il renversa une table. Il reprit la lettre partiellement froissée et relu les passages qui l'avaient mit hors de lui, pour être bien sûr de ce qui était écrit.

« _Tu n'es pas près de revoir ta mère...ou ce qu'il en reste ! Elle croupit dans un cachot, sa véritable place. Et toi tu mérites encore moins, petit merdeux ingrat et indigne._

_Tu es vraiment trop stupide._

_[…]_

_J'ai appris que tu te laisses ensorceler par une femelle. Je t'ai pourtant dis qu'elles ne servent qu'à assouvir nos désirs. Celle-là ne fait pas exception. Tu es vraiment tombé bien bas._

_Tu me fais honte._

_[…] _

_P.S.: Je crois bien que notre cher Severus est passé de vie à trépas, la nuit dernière_ »

Sous le coup ravivé de l'émotion, il jeta la lettre au feu.

- Comment ose-t-il ! …dire…ma mère…Rogue...POURRITURE ! hurla-t-il.

Ses cris avaient, bien entendu réveillés certains Serpentard. Un courageux cinquième année vint voir qui l'avait tiré du sommeil au milieu de son rêve préféré. Il trouva Drago, debout et fulminant au centre de la Salle Commune, une table renversée et un fauteuil éventré.

Il hésita un instant en reconnaissant le blond mais lorsqu'il repensa à son merveilleux songe écourté peuplé de FizWizBiz et de nymphes dénudées, la colère l'emporta:

- C'est toi qui fais tout ce ramdam ? T'as vu l'heure ! Y'en a qui essaie de dormir !

- ET ALORS ! Éructa Drago.

La haine de Drago était si forte qu'elle en devint palpable, comme une bourrasque qui ébouriffa les cheveux du cinquième année. Ce dernier se mit à bafouiller et trouva plus sage de retourner dans son lit.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire pour se calmer. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait massacré ce petit prétentieux de cinquième année ou bien il aurait réduit le mobilier de la Tanière en cendres. Il préféra sortir et grimper dans les étages, tout en continuant de bouillonner.

« …et comment ose-t-il parler de June comme d'une putain ! » ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Mais ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une personne qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas voir, ce qui aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, Potter.

Harry se tenait au milieu du couloir, face à lui, l'air décidé.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- C'est pas le moment, le balafré.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es grincheux parce que tu n'as pas reçu ton colis de friandises ? Le railla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi passer, Potter, dit Drago entre ses dents se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper.

- Heu…non. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore et McGonagall t'accordent leur confiance que moi aussi. Tu seras toujours un sale traître pour moi… .

Sans réfléchir, Drago sortit sa baguette. Vif, Harry en fit autant. D'une même voix ils crachèrent:

_- __**SECTUMSEMPRA**__**!**_

L'écho de leur cri se répercutait encore le long du couloir froid et désert, qu'ils étaient déjà à terre, sanguinolents et inconscients.

**- Aaaarrrgg !**

Quelques étages plus haut, un hurlement de souffrance déchira le calme de la tour de Serdaigle.

June venait d'être tirée du sommeil par une fulgurante douleur au flan droit.

Les autres septièmes années qui occupaient le dortoir se réveillèrent en sursaut, comme la plupart des occupant de la tour des Aigles. Une fille poussa un cri de panique, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de June, blême et déformé.

La respiration de June s'accéléra, la douleur pulsa brusquement, la faisant vomir. Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'effondrait au bas de son lit, inconsciente.

**.o0O0o.**

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Chut ! Vous allez la réveiller.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Drago s'était réveillé et avait aperçu sa Serdaigle, étendue sur un lit proche. Son cœur s'était emballé. Potter n'était plus là.

Madame Pomfresh entraîna le Serpentard dans son bureau.

- Tout ce que je sais, dit l'infirmière, c'est qu'elle s'est réveillée au milieu de la nuit en hurlant aussi pâle que la mort et qu'elle s'est effondrée. On me l'a amené quelques minutes après Potter et vous

- Est-ce grave ?

- Aucune idée. Son état est étrange, inexplicable. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que cela se produit.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause du stress.

- J'en doute, Mr Malefoy.

June sortit du coma deux jours plus tard.

« Repos ! » avait ordonné Madame Pomfresh. Elle resta donc encore à l'infirmerie. Mais elle ne vit passer ni le temps ni Drago - qui pourtant restait de longues heures à son chevet - tant elle dormit. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lasse. Pourtant, après trois jours, elle n'avait qu'une envie: sortir de l'infirmerie. June feignit donc de se sentir mieux et Madame Pomfresh accepta de la laisser le lendemain matin.

A son réveil l'attendait un bouquet de fleur et une enveloppe à son nom, posés sur la table de chevet. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Un mot, parcouru d'une écriture fine et élégante, se trouvait à l'intérieur :

_Miss Lackluster, _

_Je souhaiterais vous voir _

_Dès que vous irez mieux. _

_Mon bureau reste ouvert. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

June se dépêcha autant qu'elle put de s'habiller et de sortir avant que Madame Pomfresh n'apparaisse et ne remarque son visage fatigué et sa démarche traînante.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir désert, elle laissa tomber les fleurs sur le lit.

Son corps réclamait une douche. L'eau fit du bien à ses membres alourdis par l'inaction mais n'eut aucun effet sur son moral. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait mal dans sa tête.

June délaissa vite son peignoir pour la veste de smoking de Drago qu'elle avait gardé. Le parfum du Serpentard la rassurait. La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Noun, qui semblait paresser sur le couvre lit, ne lâcha pas sa maîtresse des yeux comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

June trouvait le château étrangement calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que beaucoup d'étudiants avaient quitté Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

Au bout d'une heure, gagnée par l'engourdissement, elle s'habilla et partit en direction du bureau directorial. A son approche et sans qu'elle ne donne le mot de passe - qu'elle ne connaissait pas de toute façon - la statue qui gardait l'escalier s'ébranla et dévoila les marches.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour, professeur

- Bonjour, June. Vous me permettez de vous appeler June ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je trouve ce prénom charmant. Juin (1) est, pour moi, un mois magnifique, même s'il signifie la fin de l'année scolaire…

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore parlait de choses et d'autres, qui paraissaient sans importance. June appréciait le directeur, comme Luna il était "en dehors". Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue dans son bureau mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne prêta aucun attention aux nouveaux objets enfermés dans les nombreuses vitrines.

- Vous souhaitiez me parler, professeur ?

- Oui, en effet. Pardonnez cet instant d'égarement. Asseyez vous (il lui désigna un fauteuil de cuir bleu). Comment allez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de trouver une réponse juste.

- Sachez que si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci…mais je viens de me réveiller...avec cette impression que mon corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe de chair vide. Alors il me serait nécessaire de broyer du noir, seule dans mon coin, avant d'être capable de _parler_.

Un silence s'installa mais heureusement, Dumbledore n'avait pas terminé.

- Je dois vous avouer, Miss Lackluster, que je vous ai convoqué pour une autre raison également. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce qui vous est arrivé, a effrayé vos camarades de chambre. Qui, si je ne me trompe, avaient déjà été témoins d'un malaise. Et puisque vous parlez de vous isoler, j'ai pensé faire une entorse au règlement en mettant à votre disposition une chambre particulière. Une ancienne chambre de préfet.

- Vraiment ? Le ton de June était plat.

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez cela pour une mise en « quarantaine ». J'ai bien sentis que l'environnement de votre tour ne vous convenait pas. Je me trompe ? (June ne prit pas la peine de répondre.) Vous comprenez que vous n'êtes pas obligée.

- Oui. J'accepte.

- Bien. Mais sachez que si vous le voulez, votre lit de la tour de Serdaigle sera libre, vous pourrez y retourner quand vous le voudrez.

- Merci, professeur.

- Puis-je vous proposer une Patacitrouille, dit le vieux directeur en souriant doucement.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle en prenant la friandise d'un geste automatique. Au revoir, professeur.

- Au revoir.

Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle avait mit le bonbon dans sa bouche et qu'elle le mâchait. Elle sursauta presque lorsque, en bougeant machinalement les doigts, le papier d'emballage crissa. Elle le mit dans sa poche alors qu'elle remontait le couloir.

Elle se sentait vide. Sombre. Comment tout avait pu changer en si peu de temps.

June était tellement loin de son corps qu'elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un arrivait en face. Elle percuta cette personne, avant de murmurer un vague « Pardon. ». Mais elle ne pu s'éloigner. Quelque chose la retenait physiquement. En levant le visage sa joue frotta contre un pull et une odeur familière emplit son nez. Drago. Sans plus chercher à savoir ou à comprendre, elle laissa aller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Les bras de Serpentard l'enserrèrent un peu plus.

Au moment où Drago avait aperçu June dans le couloir, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pourquoi il était resté planté là à attendre qu'elle le percute et l'avait tout de suite prit dans ses bras.

Il la serrait toujours contre lui. Elle sanglotait.

Ils ne surent pendant combien de minutes ils étaient restés là.

**.o0O0o.**

Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans les couloirs vides. June avait parlé de la proposition de Dumbledore à Drago et de sa réponse. Il pensait que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle pourrait se reposer et qu'il pourrait la voir plus facilement.

Elle le laissa entrer dans la salle commune vide de Serdaigle. Elle trouva une lettre sur son lit :

_Toutes vos affaires ont été transportées dans vos appartements. _

_Ces derniers se trouvent au cinquième étage, dans l'aile sud. _

_Le tableau qui en garde l'entrée est un Sphinx. _

_Je laisse à vos soins le choix du mot de passe._

_Cordialement._

_A.D._

Elle vérifia qu'il ne restait rien qui lui appartenait. Puis elle fit le tour de la salle commune, voir si elle trouvait des affaires à elle, ou même Noun. Drago la regardait sans rien dire.

Ils descendirent deux étages et prirent la direction du sud. Ils trouvèrent le tableau assez facilement. June fixa la majestueuse créature d'un œil vide.

_- Torpeur, _finit-elle pas dire.

Le Sphinx inclina légèrement la tête à l'annonce du mot de passe que June avait choisi et dégagea l'entrée. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou bien la laisser seule. Mais il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et l'attirer dans la pièce.

June ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à son nouvel antre de solitude.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans un salon assez petit. Une imposante cheminée au manteau de pierre occupait une bonne partie du mur à leur gauche. Un sofa et une table, posés sur un tapis épais, lui faisaient face. Sur la droite s'élevait une bibliothèque à côté d'un bureau, sur lequel trônait une pile de livres de cours et le bouquet de fleur que June avait trouvé à son réveil à l'infirmerie. Deux immenses fenêtres, donnant sur le parc, perçaient le mur en face de l'entrée. Une porte se découpait de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Elle donnait sur une chambre circulaire, occupée par un lit double à baldaquin, deux chevets, une armoire, une commode, une tablette et un fauteuil. Une autre porte (à côté de l'armoire), s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain en marbre caramel.

June s'approcha d'un tableau, aux couleurs harmonieuses, fixé au mur de sa chambre. Il représentait un bouquet de roses de Noël dans un vase. Elle effleura le cadre du bout des doigts. Drago l'observa, toujours muet.

Ils passèrent le restant de la première semaine ensemble, sans trop parler. Même si elle ne le lui disait pas, June était plus que reconnaissante envers son ami qui s'occupait d'elle en quasi permanence, veillant à lui faire prendre l'air et à ne jamais la laisser seule trop longtemps.

_**A suivre…**_

(1) : june (Anglais) = juin

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bisous.


	9. Sentiments

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Oooops…j'allais oublier de vous laisser un petit mot. Bah voilà c'est fait ! Bonne lecture et bisous à tous et toutes ! ) W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? - **

CHAPITRE 9 : SENTIMENTS

June était assise sur le tapis devant sa cheminée. Le tableau s'ouvrit et Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Comment ça va ?

- Mieux. J'ai mis ta veste de smoking sur le dossier du canapé. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais sûrement la récupérer.

- Alors c'était toi qui l'avais.

- Oui.

Après un silence, June demanda :

- Pourquoi tant d'élèves reviennent, la rentrée n'est que dans six jours.

- C'est pour le bal de Noël, répondit Drago surpris. Dumbledore en a parlé avant les vacances, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah…j'avais oublié.

June fixait les flammes. Elle se sentait mieux. Son état était un vrai mystère. Mais elle avait compris qu'elle avait failli tomber dans la dépression. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de se faire aider ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Drago avait répondu à ce besoin, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Il paraît que cette fois ce seront les Pearl of the Styx qui joueront pendant la soirée.

- Ah. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Moi non plus. C'était marqué sur le tableau d'affichage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire faible, certes, mais un rire quand même, qui illumina son visage. Toujours fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vert et argent.

- June ? Appela-t-il faiblement, comme s'il avait peur de la déranger.

- Hmmm.

Elle l'entendit respirer profondément, comme il est d'usage de le faire lorsque l'on veut se donner du courage.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu…tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

June releva lentement la tête.

- Je croyais que tu y allais avec Pauley Westwood, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Quoi ?

- Non, pas « quoi », mais « qui ». Bien que dans son cas, un « quoi » pourrait faire l'affaire. Tu sais cette Serpentard de sixième année, dont le QI se résume à son 95 B et à son gloss à la framboise. C'est bien ton genre de fille…

- C'était mon genre de fille, répondit-il vexé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, puisque je te le dis ! C'est plutôt toi, mon genre…

Il rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas du le dire », se maudit-il intérieurement. « Elle va sûrement me prendre pour un dingue ou bien un obsédé, elle va me laisser tomber. »

June, à la fois surprise et satisfaite, fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop rougir. Elle reprit :

- Ça m'étonne que tu…disons que tu ne la connaisses pas…

Face au visage perplexe de Drago, qui avait retrouvé son teint pâle habituel, elle éclata de rire. D'un rire franc cette fois.

- Mais je plaisante idiot. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim.

June se leva et s'approcha du tableau pour sortir.

- Comment ça « idiot » ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Bah, tu sais (elle se tapota la tempe avec l'index), _idiot_, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Drago se leva à son tour.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, Lackluster.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui !

D'un pas décidé il s'avança vers elle. Sans réfléchir, June tira le portrait et s'élança dans le couloir en courant. Réagissant au quart de tour, Drago la suivi.

- Le grand Drago Malefoy se laisse distancer par une fille, lança la Serdaigle par-dessus son épaule. Tu me déçois.

Elle prit le couloir de droite en riant. Un point de côté commençait à faire son apparition. Mais bientôt, elle n'entendit plus de pas derrière elle. Elle ralentit et se retourna. Il n'était plus derrière elle. Soudain, elle sentit un bras se saisir de sa taille et l'attirer sur le côté. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre Drago, surprise.

- Alors, qui a l'air idiote maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle aurait voulu rire, mais à la place elle s'empourpra encore une fois, complètement troublée par la situation et les yeux de Drago si proches.

Le temps paru suspendre sa course. Inconsciemment, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

- Hum,_ hum_ !

Ils sursautèrent. Hermione Granger se tenait derrière June. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, comme deux enfants, le rouge aux joues.

- Excusez-moi de vous _déranger,_ dit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à Drago,mais Dumbledore a demandé à te voir, June.

- Ah. Merci.

La Gryffondor tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas raide. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Je t'accompagne ? Proposa le Serpentard.

- Oui.

**.o0O0o.**

- Miss Lackluster, je suis ravi de constater que vous vous portez comme un charme, l'accueillit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiétais pour vous.

- Je vous en remercie.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre. June comprit qu'il attendait que ce soit _elle_ qui parle.

- Je serais incapable de vous expliquer mon état. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même.

- C'est étrange en effet, dit Dumbledore, rêveur. Mais l'important c'est que vous alliez bien maintenant. Dites moi, vous ne vous sentez pas trop _seule_ j'espère dans vos nouveaux appartements ?

- Non. Je préfère être au calme.

Mais June avait relevé la lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

Il devait certainement avoir remarqué que Drago et elle étaient très proches.

- Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous, comme pour moi, d'aller déjeuner.

- Au revoir, professeur.

- Au revoir.

Elle descendit l'escalier et retrouva Drago qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

- Alors, pourquoi voulait-il te voir ?

- Simplement pour savoir si j'allais mieux et si je ne me sentais pas trop seule.

- Et… ?

- Et…il semblait déjà connaître les réponses, et ces réponses avaient l'air de lui _plaire_.

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence s'installa. Puis :

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles mieux, dit Drago en souriant timidement.

- Moi aussi. Mais c'est grâce à toi si je suis redevenue… comment dire…_sortable_.

Le Serpentard rit.

- Je ne pense pas que tu n'as jamais été _sortable_, ironisa-t-il gentiment.

- Oh ! (elle lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes) Espèce de goujat !

Elle accéléra le pas et leva la tête d'une manière très aristocratique. Drago la regarda, amusé. Elle continua à marcher devant lui, comme pour le snober. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier, puis elle alla s'asseoir.

Décidément, June ressemblait de plus en plus à Drago.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle la surprit. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que les tables étaient presque vides. Elle s'y était habituée. Mais malgré que beaucoup d'élèves soient revenus au château, Luna n'était pas en vue à la longue table des Serdaigles. June se retrouva donc seule une fois de plus, au milieu de groupes d'amis, heureux de se revoir. Elle mangea distraitement. Ses pensées se baladaient tranquillement, mais elles finirent par se perdre du côté d'un jeune homme blond qui lui faisait tellement bien. Elle en renversa son jus de citrouille sur la nappe blanche.

Au même moment à la table des Serpentards, Drago était attablé, aussi loin des autres que possible. Blaise Zabini s'approcha alors timidement et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Drago accepta et l'autre Serpentard prit place. Drago avait remarqué que depuis le début des vacances, Blaise tentait de renouer des liens avec lui. C'était un de ses anciens « amis », et d'ailleurs c'est celui qu'il regrettait le plus, car Blaise n'était pas et ne serait jamais promis à un avenir de Mangemort, contrairement à la plupart de leurs condisciples. En effet sa mère était réputée pour sa troublante beauté et ses nombreux mariages qui se soldaient tous par la mystérieuse mort des époux ainsi que par de coquets héritages. Donc la mère de Blaise n'avait pas réellement le temps de se consacrer aux affaires du Mage Noir. Mais à cause de son entrée à Serpentard, Zabini s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que Drago, c'est-à-dire obligé de croire et de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment.

Blaise, lui, avait remarqué que Drago ne se montrait plus avec les fils et filles de Mangemorts, et ne passait plus ses soirées avec ses conquêtes ou bien dans les « fêtes » de la Tanière. Et il entendait de plus en plus de commentaires acerbes au sujet du blond. Il essaya d'engager la conversation.

- Je…j'ai remarqué que tu évitais les autres.

Drago fut surpris. Visiblement, Blaise ne savait pas qu'il n'était plus le Prince des Serpentards, ou alors il le faisait exprès pour le faire parler.

- Hmmm.

Zabini parut gêné.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que la présence de cette engeance de Mangemorts me soulève le cœur et que je ne veux pas finir comme mon _père_, annonça Malefoy de but en blanc. Ça te va ?

- Heu…oui, (Blaise sonda les iris métalliques de son interlocuteur.) Alors tu…tu ne vas pas te battre aux côtés de Tu Sais Qui, (ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure).

- Non. Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, mais c'est inévitable, si on veut que tout cela cesse. Et je veux que cela cesse. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de me dire qu'il va falloir prêter main-forte à « Saint Potter le magnifique ».

Blaise pouffa.

- Ouais tu as raison.

- Au fait, est-ce que Nott est toujours aussi insistant à propos de ton Initiation ?

- Il s'est un peu calmé, répondit Blaise. Je crois que ça commençait à tourner à l'obsession chez lui. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me traîner lui-même devant Tu-Sais-Qui. Je m'imaginais déjà au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts en train de me faire griller le bras.

- Donc tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Bien sûr que non, et je sais que tu le sais, répondit Blaise en fixant Drago.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'acceptais, avant, quand tu étais encore le Prince.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Peut-être que le fait que tu sois un Sang-Pur me suffisait. Peut-être que _toi_ tu sois libre me permettait d'espérer d'être libre un jour moi aussi. En tout cas, je t'ai toujours apprécié, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Blaise sourit et sentit l'atmosphère se détendre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de conversation, les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus et Blaise dit :

- Dis-moi, elle est pas mal ta copine (il fit un signe de tête en direction de la table des Serdaigles).

- Elle est bien plus que « pas mal ». Mais laisse tomber Zabini, cette demoiselle est trop bien pour toi, et pour moi d'ailleurs…

Drago avait l'air pensif, et Blaise fut étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi.

- Je savais que tu avais changé, mais à ce point là, dit-il. Tout le monde pensait que c'était une conquête de plus, enfin au début. Tu sais que ta réputation de « Dieu du sexe » est en chute libre et que la jalousie cause beaucoup de dégâts, en ce moment.

- Ça m'est bien égal (subitement, les joues de Drago rosirent). Tu vas peut-être trouver cela niais, mais je crois que je…l'aime. Mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est réciproque, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- C'est vrai ?

Zabini parut surpris, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans le ton qu'il avait employé.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

Blaise semblait sidéré.

- Oui.

- Eh, mais, si tu ne te décides pas, je vais y aller, plaisanta Blaise.

- N'y pense même pas, elle t'aura réglé ton compte avant même que tu aies réussi à ouvrir la bouche et ensuite tu auras affaire à moi. Un conseil, oubli.

- OK, OK. Je t'avouerais que j'ai été surpris que tu t'intéresses à elle...elle ne ressemble pas aux filles avec qui tu sortais. Physiquement et mentalement. Et elle a quelque chose de différent, ça, c'est sûr.

Blaise se tu pour réfléchir un instant.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu ne t'intéressais pas à Granger.

- En effet.

- J'ai du passer pour un parfait idiot, quand j'ai dit que tu avais Granger en tête.

- Un petit peu, répondit Drago en souriant. Tu m'excuses, il faut que je parte.

Il venait de voir June sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Je ne me demande même pas pour quoi, enfin pour « qui », tu t'en vas, dit Blaise.

Drago sourit, et se leva. Après avoir salué son ami, il sortit de la Grande Salle. June n'était pas dans le hall, ni dans les escaliers. Il était déçu de ne pas la voir, mais il se dit qu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas non plus obligés d'être tout le temps ensemble (même s'il appréciait cette vision des choses). Il décida de se rendre à la Tanière pour faire ses recherches d'Astronomie.

Au moment où il s'approchait de l'entrée des cachots, un bras étranger lui enserra la taille et l'attira dans l'ombre de l'escalier de marbre. Il se retrouva plus près de June que jamais.

- Eh, d'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça ! S'empressa-t-il de dire pour cacher sa gêne et son plaisir.

- Oui, mais rappelle toi qu'à force de te côtoyer je deviens comme toi.

June lui lança un regard malicieux. Il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Drago.

- C'est oui, murmura-t-elle, pour le bal. Je serais ravie de t'accompagner. Mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas danser.

- Oho ! La génialissime June Lackluster, ne sait pas danser. Intéressant.

- Eh oui, tu as découvert mon petit secret.

- Et il y en a d'autres ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et s'échappa dans les escaliers, laissant de nouveau Drago rêveur et léger.

Il était totalement et définitivement sous le charme.

June était heureuse et légère. Elle aurait pu s'envoler. Sur un coup de tête, elle passa par la salle commune de Serdaigle. Quelques élèves y étaient, installés près du feu à discuter, ou à disputer de féroces parties d'échecs sorciers, ou bien à construire des châteaux de Cartes Explosives. Personne ne remarqua sa présence. Elle allait repartir, quand soudain, une silhouette familière se dessina au bas des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

- Luna !

June se précipita. Elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir qu'elle la prit dans ses bras. Luna portait ses éternels radis orange aux oreilles. Les loufoqueries de son amie avaient beaucoup manqué à June.

- Je ne savais pas que tu revenais, dit-elle en la lâchant. Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner.

- Ah oui. Il fallait absolument que je mette mon Krakennomètre à l'abri.

- Ton quoi…, (mais June n'attendit pas la réponse). Quand est-ce que tu es revenue ?

- Hier soir, comme tout le monde. J'ai convaincu mon père. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de rater le bal de Noël. Le château est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je croyais que tu te moquais des bals et des fêtes.

- Oui, mais c'est différent.

- Ah ? Et en quoi ?

- J'ai un cavalier, elle dit cela comme si elle parlait de son encrier.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est formidable. Et qui est-ce ? demanda June étonnée.

- Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor de septième année.

- Oui, je le connais. Hmmm j'avais bien remarqué qu'il te tournait autour celui-là, dit June sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je vais garder un œil sur lui.

Elles rirent.

- Drago t'a invité, dit Luna à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oui.

June rougit.

Luna avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que…tu vas mieux ?

- Je…heu…comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Drago m'a écrit. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, et moi aussi.

- Oui, je vais mieux, répondit June partagé entre l'envie de tuer et de remercier Drago pour en avoir parlé à Luna.

- Mais, je…je ne sais pas pourquoi…c'est arrivé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas mieux, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

June s'était dit plusieurs fois de ne plus y penser, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était tombée en état de quasi-dépression, ce n'était pas normal et elle voulait trouver ce qui l'avait perturbée. Mais pour l'heure elle laissa ses réflexions de côté et profita du retour de Luna et de ses conversations farfelues.

- Mon père a réussi à réunir des fonds et une équipe pour organiser une expédition dans le Lancashire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu sais l'Otariangulus Fox à trompette, dont je t'ai parlé.

- Ah, oui.

- Eh bien, la présence de cet Otariangulus pourrait signifier qu'il existe quelque part un troupeau de Suceurs de géranium.

- Ah. Et pourquoi ?

June avait le plus grand mal de se retenir de rire, mais face à l'enthousiasme et l'air sérieux de son amie, elle réussit à se contenir.

- Mais parce que, les Otariangulus sont les seules créatures à produire de l'huile de géranium, qu'ils utilisent pour se défendre. Alors, s'il y a un, ou peut-être plusieurs, Otariangulus, il doit y avoir des Suceurs de géranium.

- Oui, cela paraît…logique, accorda June ayant de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire. Mais pourquoi seraient-ils dans le Lancashire ?

- Selon la relative de Statistiquus, et après nombreux calculs arithmantiques, les résultats sont formels, les Suceurs se trouvent dans le Lancashire, aux alentours de Glusburn et de Earby.

- Surprenant. Pour quand est prévue l'expédition ?

- Pour Avril. C'est à ce moment que les Suceurs sont le plus visibles. Et papa m'a promis que si ça tombait en même temps que les vacances de Pâques, je pourrais les accompagner.

- C'est formidable.

Luna avait tellement l'air d'y croire. Elle ressemblait à une enfant face à ses cadeaux de Noël. Sous l'excitation, les radis orange à ses oreilles se balançaient en rythme.

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de leur après-midi à discuter, et June fit visiter sa nouvelle chambre à Luna, qui l'apprécia beaucoup. Puis June suivit Luna dans le parc enneigé, car cette dernière souhaitait voir si elle pouvait trouver des PyWooll. Les PyWooll, étant de petites créatures, qui selon Luna, réussissaient à pénétrer dans les maisons, en hiver seulement, en s'accrochant après les bonnets et les écharpes en se faisant passer pour des pompons de laine. June ne lutta pas contre cette nouvelle lubie, trop amusée à regarder son amie en train de creuser dans la neige à la recherche d'un terrier de PyWooll.

**.o0O0o.**

Rogue était bel et bien mort. Drago l'apprit le lendemain, en même temps que tout le monde, dans la _**Gazette du Sorcier**_. Cela faisait déjà un moment que son père le lui avait écrit, mais cela ne paraissait dans le journal que ce jour-là. Peut-être que son père lui avait menti, comme souvent, peut-être que Rogue n'était pas encore mort au moment où il le lui avait écrit. Mais maintenant il l'était.

Le fait de le voir officiellement annoncé dans les faits divers nécrologiques du journal lui porta un coup. Il fut plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se fit violence pour s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à sa pauvre mère, toujours captive.

- Drago ?

June venait de trouver Drago. Il était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans un minuscule couloir au fin fond du quatrième étage. Il regardait dehors, le front appuyé contre la vitre.

- Il est mort, dit-il.

- Je sais, répondit June, je l'ai lu dans le journal. Ça ne sert à rien que je te demande comment tu vas.

- …

June s'assit également sur le rebord et regarda Drago qui, lui, fixait toujours un point imaginaire dans le parc.

- Je me rends compte qu'en fait je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, finit-il par dire. Il m'a sauvé la vie et moi je ne le connaissais pas. Et maintenant il est mort…à cause de m…

- Non, Drago, ne dis pas de bêtises. C'était un espion de l'Ordre, Tu-Sais-Qui avait des soupçons depuis un moment. C'est tout. Il a fini par faire ce qu'il devait projeter de faire depuis longtemps. Alors, ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute.

- Mais…

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Drago soupira.

- C'était un héros, dit June. Quoi qu'en disent ton père et les autres Serpentard, Severus Rogue était un héros. La preuve, sans lui il y a longtemps que Potter ne serrait plus là.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as raison…June ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que…je…j'aimerais rester seul, un peu.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Si tu as besoin, je serai dans ma chambre.

- Merci.

June se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Drago avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Rogue, mort. Sa mère, prisonnière. Lui, impuissant. Et June…

_**A suivre…**_

Hey ! Encore un chapitre ! Pfffiou ça passe à une vitesse folle. Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que je n'ai pas vraiment respecté le personnage de Luna tel que JKR l'a écrit. Ma Luna est moins, lunaire, moins étrange. Dommage c'est ça qui me plait le plus chez elle…enfin j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…s'il vous plait…MDR !

Bon j'arrête mon blabla. Bises.


	10. Hontes

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour vous, on se connaît non ? Non ? vous êtes sûr ? Bon eh bien ce n'est pas grave on va apprendre à se connaître. Je vous offre un verre et… Oulà ! désolée pour cette envolée ! mdr Bon eh bien comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. W qui repart dans son petit délire de dragueuse.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? - **

CHAPITRE 10 : HONTES

Enfin, le grand soir arriva.

Une ambiance survoltée s'installait dans le château, au fur et à mesure que les heures rapprochaient du Bal de Noël.

Drago se prépara avec soin pour être le plus digne possible de sa cavalière.

June et Luna en firent autant de leur côté. Mais June eut quelques difficultés à faire comprendre à son amie qu'il valait mieux éviter de mélanger fleurs et rayures, et qu'une boîte de maquillage n'était pas une palette de peinture. Mais finalement Luna était vraiment très mignonne.

Vers 21H, tout le monde commença à se diriger vers le hall. Mais June ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule. Elle préféra rester en arrière. Luna partit donc seule rejoindre Neville. Au bas du grand escalier, les couples se formèrent, et bien entendu, tous les yeux cherchèrent le célèbre Harry Potter pour voir qui était sa cavalière. Et ils la virent. À partir de ce moment là, Ginny Weasley devint définitivement la bête noire des groupies pottériènne. Mais l'attention fût vite attirée par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Visiblement Ron s'était enfin décidé, et comme le lui avait dit June, Hermione n'attendait que lui.

À 21 h, précise, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et la foule à l'arrière entendit les « Ooooh ! » et les « Aaaah ! » de surprise de ceux de devant. Quelques-uns des derniers à entrer remarquèrent que Drago Malefoy, le « Séducteur de Poudlard », était seul. Absolument seul. Désespérément seul. Il attendait près du grand escalier jetant, à intervalles réguliers, des coups d'œil nerveux en direction du haut des marches.

June était debout, le cœur battant, au milieu d'un couloir du premier étage. Elle se décida et avança jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre, mais elle resta dans l'ombre. Il était là seul, il n'attendait qu'elle. Après une longue inspiration, elle finit par descendre et elle souleva légèrement le bas de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus.

Drago était désormais totalement seul dans le hall gigantesque. Les éclats de voix et les bruits de couverts dans la Grande Salle lui parvenaient comme étouffés tant il était angoissé de ne pas voir June arriver. Tout devint définitivement flou lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut sur la première marche. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était tellement belle parée dans sa robe blanche entièrement faite de tissus fin et de broderies. Si fin en fait, qu'il pouvait distinguer les courbes de son corps au travers de l'étoffe. Il s'empourpra.

Elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle était gênée, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin le visage, son cœur s'emballa. Il était tellement élégant et beau dans son smoking noir à queue de pie. Et ses yeux gris, autrefois inexpressifs, brillaient en cet instant d'une lueur indescriptible.

Il s'avança et lui tendit la main. Main sur laquelle June posa la sienne avant de descendre la dernière marche.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Elle lui sourit timidement et le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

Le trouble passé, il la conduisit (au grand étonnement de June) vers la porte du château et non dans la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu de trop de personnes. Ils descendirent donc le perron, enveloppés d'un sort de chaleur.

Le long de l'allée, la pelouse blanche de givre (et non plus de neige) était parsemée de buissons - dans lesquels des petits points de lumières mouvants semblaient danser - et de statues de glace. Quelques réverbères à gaz brillaient au détour des chemins (1). Des rideaux de glace, semblables à de la dentelle, tombaient des branches de certains arbres, et des guirlandes de stalactites s'enroulaient gracieusement autour des arbustes.

Ils marchèrent au fil des chemins, et ne croisèrent personne, il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

Les premiers accords de guitare leur parvinrent bientôt. Apparemment, les élèves avaient vite délaissé le repas pour passer à la fête. Drago entraîna June sur l'herbe, qui crissa sous leurs pieds sans les faire glisser. La musique des Pearl of the Styx se diffusa dans la nuit. Drago et June esquissèrent quelques pas de rock'n roll sur la musique rythmée. June rit et s'excusa de sa maladresse. En souriant, Drago finit par l'attirer contre lui comme pour danser un slow alors que le nouveau morceau était encore plus sauvage. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard et ils dansèrent lentement, l'un contre l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux.

June posa sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier et s'emplit de son parfum. Il resserra son étreinte.

Ils ne voulaient faire plus qu'un.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, les derniers accords s'envolèrent. Pourtant le temps leur avait semblé bien trop court.

Lorsque minuit sonna, ils retournèrent doucement au château.

Les autres sortaient de la Grande Salle, au moment où June et Drago se glissaient dans le hall. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils montèrent dans les appartements de la jeune fille, sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais dès que le portrait du Sphinx se referma, les bûches s'embrassèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la cheminée.

Un magnifique bouquet de roses anglaises était posé sur le bureau. June le vit tout de suite et le prit pour le porter à son visage. Le parfum était doux et délicat. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

- Merci.

Elle posa le bouquet et s'approcha de lui les yeux rivés aux siens avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme pris le visage de June dans ses paumes. Une agréable chaleur s'empara d'eux. Elle entrouvrit timidement les lèvres et doucement Drago glissa sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus passionné. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. C'était agréable, mais tout cela était nouveau pour June, elle se sentit soudain gênée. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago en prétextant qu'il fallait mettre le bouquet dans l'eau. Elle entra dans sa chambre et mit les roses dans un vase sur la tablette. Elle fût surprise, en se retournant, de voir Drago appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Il s'avança et l'enlaça.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

- Non…enfin je ne sais pas.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et caressa délicatement son dos et sa taille.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

June le repoussa doucement.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-il. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Fan…

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, dit June.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je…je ne veux pas que…que tu me voies…, répondit-elle la tête toujours baissée.

- Pourquoi ? Oh ! dit-il en saisissant, ne t'inquiète pas nous ne sommes pas obligés de…

- Parce que j'ai honte ! l'interrompit-elle.

Elle contourna le lit et se plaça devant la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos.

Après quelques minutes, il vit ses bras bouger et comprit qu'elle déboutonnait sa robe. Lentement le tissu glissa le long de son corps pour former une auréole blanche autour de ses pieds. La lune découpait sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la chambre.

June fit enfin face à Drago, mais détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Là, il comprit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il la _voit_. Pas que son corps soit laid, au contraire. Non, le problème pour June était une impressionnante cicatrice, qui filait de son flanc droit jusque sur son ventre et se perdait sous son nombril.

Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il comprenait la honte qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à le regarder. À ce moment il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il ôta sa veste, déboutonna sa manche de chemise et la remonta dénudant ainsi son avant-bras gauche à la peau laiteuse sous le regard perplexe de June. Il avait toujours un pansement sur le bras. Il le retira avec précaution, dévoilant ainsi un tatouage. À mieux y regarder, ce n'était pas un simple tatouage, de ceux que l'on fait lorsque l'alcool a congédié notre raison. Non, si Drago le cachait ce n'était pas parce qu'il disait « Pansy forever » ou « Vive Harry Potter », c'était parce qu'il représentait une tête de mort hideuse, un serpent en guise de langue. Ce tatouage, qui n'était autre que la Marque des Ténèbres, sous-entendait plutôt « Je suis la propriété de Lord Voldemort ».

June leva les yeux vers ceux de Drago.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit-il. Moi je me suis laissé marquer sans rien faire. Ce _truc_ et ce qu'il représente me dégoûtent et j'en ai vraiment honte. Alors jamais je ne te tournerais le dos pour cette cicatrice. Je tiens trop à toi pour le faire.

June eut un rire mélangé à des sanglots. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la rejetterait pour ça !

Elle passa ses doigts fins sur la Marque. Il frissonna.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non (il se sentit rougir), c'est juste que…c'était agréable.

June sourit timidement.

- Alors, tu n'es pas déçu ? demanda June en désignant sa cicatrice.

- Pourquoi le serrai-je ? Tu acceptes bien cette Marque alors que c'est la chose la plus répugnante que je connaisse. La Marque qui fait de moi l'esclave du plus grand malade que la Terre n'a jamais porté.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Je le sais et toi aussi tu le sais. Sinon tu ne serrais pas ici avec moi et je n'aurai jamais vécu la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé cette soirée extraordinaire, grâce à toi.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau.

June frissonna, elle avait la chair de poule. Drago lui passa sa veste autour des épaules, et de nouveau, elle sentit cette odeur particulière l'envelopper.

Elle avança jusqu'à son lit et se glissa sous la couette.

- Tu ne vas pas rester planté là toute la nuit, dit-elle alors que Drago se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre, immobile.

- Je…

- Aurais-tu peur de mon lit ? Pourtant, d'après ce que je sais, les lits sont tes _terrains de jeux_ favoris.

Elle rit doucement devant son air gêné. June se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il savait, et elle avait compris aussi que Drago lui accordait sa confiance, sinon il ne lui aurait pas montré sa Marque.

Finalement, Drago enleva ses chaussures et s'installa sur la couette. June se blottit contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu veux me dire comment c'est arrivé. Ta cicatrice, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh…disons que ce n'est pas mon histoire préférée, mais je pense que maintenant que tu as vu…

Noun fit son apparition. Il sauta avec souplesse au pied du lit, où il se lova, tout en gardant ses deux grands yeux jaunes ouverts. June inspira bruyamment, pour se donner du courage.

- J'avais neuf ans, c'était en juillet. Mes parents m'avaient annoncé que nous passerions deux semaines à la campagne, chez grand-mère Oppy. J'étais tellement heureuse. Cela faisait près d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu et je l'adorai, ce qui est toujours le cas. Je suis devenue insupportable (Drago essaya de s'imaginer une June Lackluster insupportable. Impossible !), je sautais partout. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de partir. Nous devions prendre le Magicobus pour y aller. J'avais remarqué que mes parents semblaient inquiets, mais je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas prêté grande attention à ce moment-là. J'aurai du... »

L'après-midi de notre départ, les valises étaient prêtent, mais je me suis mise à pleurer parce que Noun n'était pas rentré et je ne voulais pas partir sans lui. J'ai bien vu que cela gênait mes parents, mais ils ont acceptés que l'on passe la nuit à la maison, mais que chat ou pas chat, nous prendrions le bus, tôt le lendemain matin. »

Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Noun dormait paisiblement au pied de mon lit. J'étais contente qu'il soit rentré. Mais au moment de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller, j'ai entendu des bruits au rez-de-chaussée. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis levée et je suis descendue silencieusement. Il y avait de l'agitation dans la cuisine. Mes parents étaient là, au centre de la pièce, entourés de cinq personnes vêtues de noir et masquées. Personne ne m'avait vu. Alors je suis restée là et j'ai écouté.

_**Flash-back**_ :

- Il est inutile de nous résister plus longtemps, dit la voix d'une femme masquée.

- La bravoure c'est bon pour les imbéciles, continua un autre.

- Vous le saviez que nous viendrions. J'ai vu les valises dans le vestibule. La bonne vieille technique de la fuite…

- Nous ne rejoindrons jamais votre camp, répliqua le père de June.

- Alors vous mourrez !

- Je préfère encore la mort, lança la mère de June sur un ton de défi.

- Vous êtes stupides.

Un éclair traversa la cuisine et la mère de June se retrouva au sol, à se tordre de douleur, sous une pluie de rire gras.

- Bianca ! cria son père en voulant s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

- Tttt, fit un des Mangemorts en appuyant le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge de l'homme.

Le corps de Bianca se tordit violemment et June ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. La torture s'arrêta et tout le monde se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Attrape-la ! lança la femme Mangemort à celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte.

- Non, laissez-la ! Elle n'y est pour rien, s'exclama son père.

June se retrouva ligotée.

- Il fallait y penser avant, ricana la Mangemort. Quels parents indignes vous faites, à votre place je l'aurais déjà envoyé loin d'ici. Tant pis, maintenant c'est sa vie contre votre « aide ».

Et sans comprendre, June eut l'impression que son corps se comprimait, elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Un des hommes avait transplané en l'emportant avec lui.

- Papa ! Maman ! Réussi-t-elle à dire avant de s'évanouir.

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

June se tut quelques secondes.

- Je me suis réveillée sur ce qui semblait être de la paille, entre quatre murs humides, et étouffée par une odeur de moisi. Je me trouvais dans un cachot. La femme Mangemort (j'aurais reconnue sa voix entre mille), toujours cagoulée, est entrée peu de temps après en me demandant si ma nouvelle chambre me plaisait. Je n'ai rien répondu. Elle m'a jeté un Doloris et est partie.

À ces mots, Drago resserra son étreinte, comme pour protéger June.

- Les jours suivants, j'eus droit au même genre de visite. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'endurer cela. Ils se sont tous « amusés » à me lancer des Doloris et d'autres sortilèges. Je savais que quoi que fassent mes parents, ils me tueraient.

J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. À force, j'étais devenu une sorte de loque, un simple morceau de viande. Mais un jour, mon corps a fini par lâcher. Pendant que j'étais soumise à un Doloris, une douleur beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude m'a déchiré les entrailles. C'était tellement insoutenable, que j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. J'ai senti un liquide chaud et poisseux affluer dans ma bouche, puis le trou noir.

June n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et des sanglots brisaient sa voix. Drago la serra sur son cœur.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, reprit-elle après s'être calmée, j'ai vu des visages et une chambre inconnus autour de moi. On m'apprit que j'étais à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, en soins intensifs, mais on ne m'en dit pas plus. Après quelques jours d'ignorance, mes parents et ma grand-mère sont venus me voir. Ma mère était méconnaissable. Elle était maigre, ses si beaux cheveux étaient devenus ternes. Elle semblait fatiguée, fragile, mais incroyablement heureuse, tout comme mon père. Ils me couvrir de baisers, de caresses et de larmes de joie. Mon père essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de me cacher sa main gauche mutilée, mais en vain. Puis, ils m'ont tout expliqué.

Un matin, presque un mois après mon enlèvement, on m'avait trouvé dans le hall de Ste Mangouste, inanimée et couverte de sang. J'étais dans le coma. Mon corps, ne supportant plus les tortures à répétition, mon poumon droit avait éclaté ainsi qu'une partie de mon foie. Les médecins avaient réussi à sauver mon foie, mais il ne restait rien de mon poumon. Ils m'ont aussi dit que cela faisait près de deux ans que j'étais dans le coma. C'est pourquoi ils pensaient, tout comme les médecins, que mon coma était irréversible.

Sur le coup, la seule chose que je me suis dite était « Zut, j'ai raté mon entrée à Poudlard ». Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de voir le soulagement de mes parents.

Et puis, j'ai fini par sortir de l'hôpital et je me suis beaucoup reposée. Grand-mère a même insisté pour que je vienne chez elle. Elle disait à mes parents que le bon air de la campagne me ferait le plus grand bien. Et c'était vrai. Puis je suis entrée à Poudlard avec un an de retard, mais c'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Elle se tut.

- Pourquoi as-tu cette cicatrice si tu t'es fait soigner à Ste Mangouste ? Finit-il par demander.

- Simplement parce que j'avais trop de magie en moi. Chaque centimètre de peau, de chair et d'os en était imprégné. Alors pour ne pas aggraver les choses, les médecins m'ont opéré et recousus à la « manière moldue ». C'est pour cela que j'ai cette _superbe_ balafre.

- Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à ta famille ?

Soudain, Drago se sentit affreusement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à June car il se disait que son père y avait peut-être participé.

- Ma mère est botaniste et mon père maître des potions et ils sont plutôt doués dans leur domaine. À l'époque, ils travaillaient au Ministère. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient découvert les propriétés régénératrices d'une plante et les avaient exploitées pour obtenir une potion puissante. Mais il y avait une personne dans l'équipe de mes parents qui était un Mangemort, chose que personne ne savait. Évidemment, cette personne a tout raconté à ses complices. Ils ont alors essayé de mettre mes parents de leur côté pour qu'ils ramènent Voldemort à un état plus _humain. _Mais mes parents ont refusé. Alors ils ont employé la force et en découvrant mon existence, une merveilleuse aubaine de décider mes parents s'est offerte à eux. Et ils ne se sont pas gênés pour en profiter.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont été arrêtés ?

- Non. Un certain Gauss Planks avait été suspecté, mais des Aurors l'on retrouver mort peu de temps après.

- Tu sais qui est la personne qui t'a amené à Ste Mangouste ?

- Non. Cela m'a d'ailleurs surprise, je croyais que j'allais mourir. C'est un vrai mystère.

- C'est vraiment horrible ! Se révolta Drago. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant !

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un rictus. Maintenant je sais pourquoi mes parents étaient si pressés de partir chez ma grand-mère. Ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient venir. Mais c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'est moi qui ai voulu rester.

- Ne dis pas cela. C'est…c'est à cause de ton chat ! Accusa Drago, qui cherchait le coupable idéal, en souhaitant toujours que son père n'y soit pour rien. S'il avait été là, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de rester.

- Avec autant de «si» on mettrait un hippogriffe dans un flacon. Et puis, Noun n'est qu'un chat. Tu voudrais peut-être qu'il ait dit aux Mangemorts :« Dépêchez-vous d'attaquer, mes maîtres vont partir ! Je vais faire diversion. Je ne vais pas rentrer pour qu'ils restent à la maison.»

Même s'il devait avouer que June avait raison, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de fusiller Noun de son « regard Malefoy ». Le chat, les yeux toujours ouverts, ne cilla pas, et affront suprême, il bailla comme pour montrer son ennui.

- Mais tu sais, continua June, aujourd'hui je vais beaucoup mieux et je suis là avec toi. Alors me plaindre serait malvenu.

Drago sourit. Soudain une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Alors, cela veut dire que tu as dix-huit ans ?

- Oui, mon enfant, acquiesça-t-elle en prenant une voix de vieille femme ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais su pour mon anniversaire, se souvint-elle soudainement.

- Confidentiel, déclara Drago.

Il sourit devant l'air contrarié de la jeune fille.

- C'est Luna qui me l'a dit, finit-il par avouer.

- Tu ne m'avances pas plus, je ne l'ai pas dit non plus à Luna.

- Elle l'a découvert toute seule.

June haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- L'année dernière, elle a trouvé, par hasard, une lettre de tes parents qui te souhaitaient « un joyeux anniversaire en ce onze décembre ». Tu n'es pas trop déçue par la simplicité de l'explication ?

- Non. Drago ?

- Hmmm.

- Merci pour ce soir.

- Non, merci à toi.

June sourit, mais son sourire fut déformé par un bâillement.

- Pardon.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes tant sa fatigue était grande. Drago déposa un baiser sur son front, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, paisibles.

La neige tombait paresseusement au-dehors lorsque Drago se réveilla. Il se sentait tout simplement bien. Mais sa joie retomba quand il s'aperçut que June n'était pas là. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé. Le bal, le baiser, son histoire… . Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il était bien dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et d'ailleurs, June était là aussi, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil à regarder les flocons virevolter derrière les carreaux. Elle caressait distraitement Noun (« maudit chat », ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago.), qui était lové contre elle.

June, réveillée depuis près d'une heure, avait tout d'abord regardé Drago dormir. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange avec son teint pâle et ses fins cheveux blonds. Mais en réalité il était bien plus qu'un ange.

Comme elle s'était endormie en sous-vêtement, enveloppée dans la veste de son Serpentard, elle avait passé un pyjama chaud puisque le satané bois, de sa satanée cheminée ne voulait pas s'embraser. Puis, elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil et Noun l'avait rejoint.

À ce moment, elle repensait à la veille. C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait son histoire à quelqu'un. C'était assez étrange de se confier, d'habitude elle ne le faisait jamais. Et puis, elle qui était pourtant pudique, elle avait osé se montrer à moitié nue devant lui. Quant au baiser, elle ne savait pas. Au fond d'elle une voix lui disait de ne pas recommencer et de ne plus y penser.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Finit par demander Drago.

June sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Mieux que jamais.

Même avec les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés, elle le trouvait beau.

- Je crois que nous avons eu de la visite cette nuit, dit June.

- De quoi ?

Face à la mine incrédule de Drago, elle désigna le pied du lit. Il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le couvre-pied, se pencha au bout du lit, et vit de quoi elle voulait parler. Sur le tapis étaient disposés sept paquets joliment emballés, et un autre qui semblait enveloppé dans une page de la_**Gazette du Sorcier**_ passablement chiffonnée.

- Joyeux Noël !

June délaissa le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le tapis.

- Joyeux Noël.

Drago la rejoignit.

- Je suppose qu'il y en a pour nous deux.

- Je pense, oui, répondit June.

- Je me demande ce qu'est ce truc, continua Drago qui avait s'assit du bout des doigts le petit paquet ficelé dans le journal.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Apparemment c'est pour moi, déclara le jeune homme étonné.

- Ah. Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé _ça _?

June venait d'ouvrir le paquet de ses parents. Un flacon de parfum.

- C'est étrange, lâcha Drago après avoir lu le mot qui accompagnait le paquet, c'est Tinkel qui me l'envoie.

- Tinkel ? Une de tes conquêtes ? J'espère qu'il n'y a que sa manière de faire les paquets cadeaux qui clochent chez elle.

Elle rit devant l'air de Drago.

- C'est un elfe de maison du manoir, dit-il.

- Ah, d'accord (elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire), excuse-moi.

- Elle m'envoie quelque chose parce que mes parents ne sont pas là pour le faire cette année.

Elle cessa de rire.

Il sortit un sachet du journal.

- C'est du thé au jasmin de Sibérie, constata Drago. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'en boire les jours de pluie.

June put lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux gris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le flacon qu'elle tenait, pour changer de sujet et cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- De l'Eau de Violettes de Toulouse, répondit-elle. C'est mon parfum préféré.

Après avoir ouvert le paquet débordant de friandises que lui avait offert June, il déballa le deuxième cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. C'était une chaîne et un pendentif en argent. Le pendentif formait les lettres D et M, entrelacées.

- Il est très beau, merci.

Il accrocha la chaîne autour de son cou.

Ce fut au tour de June d'ouvrir les présents de Drago. Dans un premier paquet, elle trouva une paire de gants en cuir vert émeraude.

- Quand j'ai vu la tête de tes gants, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais toujours les mains gelées.

Ils rirent.

- Merci.

Mais quand elle ouvrit le second paquet, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle avait sous les yeux le plus extraordinaire coffret d'aquarelle qui puisse exister. Il était en acajou, avec ses deux initiales gravées sur le dessus. Il contenait deux petits tiroirs, dans lesquels étaient rangées par nuances les briquettes d'aquarelle. June exultait littéralement de joie. Elle allait embrasser Drago, mais bizarrement, elle stoppa son geste, et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur une de ses joues pâles et de le remercier.

Drago ne comprit pas l'attitude de June, il sentit même une pointe de vexation. Puis il mit ça sur le compte de la timidité. Après tout la soirée, riche en émotions, avait sans doute enhardi June.

Un silence gêné s'installa, quand soudain, et June en fut soulagée, un bruit brisa le silence. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre.

_Toc ! Toc !_

June, intriguée, se leva. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui était la personne, son visage se retrouva étouffé dans une masse de feuilles impressionnante.

- Joyeux Noël, les amoureux ! Annonça la voix enthousiaste de Luna derrière le rideau de verdure.

Drago et June rougirent en se jetant un regard. Décidément, quand elle le voulait, Luna avait un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

June recula et Luna entra dans la chambre en posant la plante à côté du lit.

- Comme personne ne m'a répondu quand j'ai frappé au portrait, et que tu m'as donné le mot de passe, je suis entrée.

- Tu as bien fait. Je te remercie. Cette plante est magnifique.

- C'est un Beugoulia Pantagruélliqua. C'est une plante très rare.

- Si tu le dis…

June regarda attentivement la plante et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un simple areca palme en pot, certes un peu plus fournit que la normal, mais disponible chez n'importe quels fleuristes. Elle prit le pot et le plaça près de la fenêtre.

L'après-midi, Luna, June et Drago sortirent dans le parc. Luna portait les caches oreilles à têtes de lions que June lui avait offerts. Cette dernière s'était dit que le fait d'avoir ces caches oreilles, dissuaderait peut être Luna de se coiffer de son énorme tête de lion rugissant, lors des matchs de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en hiver en tout cas.

Le trio ne put résister bien longtemps à l'envie de faire une bataille de boules de neige.

**PAF !**

June et Luna éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Drago faisait la grimace en essuyant sa joue pleine de neige. Une lutte féroce s'engagea, opposant les deux filles au Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Après s'être séchés magiquement, ils montèrent chez June où ils burent un chocolat chaud, et discutèrent en mangeant leurs friandises de Noël.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout en étant studieux. Les deux septièmes années durent terminer leurs devoirs, notamment une dissertation de soixante centimètres sur le Népenthès (2), un remède contre la tristesse qui datait de l'Antiquité.

_À suivre…_

(1) Petit référence au réverbère du _Monde de Narnia_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'image de ce réverbère au milieu des bois et de toute cette neige m'a marquée, je la trouve belle.

(2) Népenthès : je l'ai trouvé dans le dico celui-là ! )

'A y est, fini ! Bon bah voilà encore un ! Après relecture, je trouve que toute la partie pendant le bal est très guimauve, pas vous ?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt. Bisous.


	11. Petites bêtes en perdition

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjours vous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, surtout ceux qui ont repris les cours cette semaine ! Ce matin je me suis pris ma première giboulée, ça tombe bien (hahaha…jeu de mot arrivé là tout à fait par hasard en plus) vu qu'on est le 1er mars. Enfin, je me doute que ce n'est pas la météo qui vous intéresse, donc j'arrête. Sinon, eh bien voilà le chapitre 11. Donc comme d'hab bonne lecture. Et merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. Bisous. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 11 : PETITES BETES EN PERDITION

Le retour en cours fut assez brutal. Après deux semaines et demie de vacances, les professeurs ne ménagèrent pas leurs élèves, et les surchargèrent de devoirs. L'approche des ASPIC se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Même Hagrid qui n'était pas du genre à donner du travail leur avait demandé de former des groupes de deux et de venir chaque soir à tour de rôle s'occuper de ses nouveaux pensionnaires dans le cadre du cours. June était allée voir Hagrid, à la fin de ce fameux cours, et lui avait demandé s'il s'agissait encore de Scrouts à pétard. Le géant lui avait répondu que non, mais qu'elle devrait apprécier, sans lui révéler de qu'elles créatures il s'agissait.

Aller un ou deux soirs par semaine chez Hagrid restreindrait encore le temps qu'elle réservait à ses devoirs.

** .o0O0o.**

Le jeudi midi, après un double cours de DCFM particulièrement physique, June s'effondra, avec la grâce et la délicatesse d'un troll, sur une chaise à côté de Luna. Les conversations dans la Grande Salle allaient bon train.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Claironna Luna.

June fixa son amie d'un regard éteint. Lorsqu'elle comprit que Luna ne plaisantait pas, elle préféra se détourner et avaler quelque chose.

- Regarde ! S'exclama Luna quelques minutes plus tard.

June sursauta, elle s'était à moitié endormie sur son assiette. Elle leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un petit hibou s'était posé devant son verre de jus de citrouille. Il lui tendait une patte, docile. June décrocha le rouleau de parchemin et y reconnu l'écriture malhabile de Hagrid. L'oiseau s'envola, signe que le message n'attendait pas de réponse.

_June,_

_J'aimerais que tu viennes ce soir,_

_pour te présenter mes nouveaux pensionnaires._

_Passe vers 20h._

_Hagrid._

La jeune fille soupira. La journée allait encore être très, très longue. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait plus assister au cours du professeur Binns, sinon elle aurait abdiqué !

Drago n'arrangea en rien la situation. Il n'était absolument pas concentré pendant l'heure de métamorphose, si bien qu'au lieu de transformer son assiette en sole, il la fit exploser. June eu beau se protéger avec ses bras, un éclat de porcelaine se planta dans son arcade sourcilière. Drago se confondit tellement en excuses, qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'agenouiller et lui baiser les pieds.

De plus, le professeur Chourave était d'une humeur massacrante, chose plus que rare chez elle. D'après la rumeur, un groupe de quatrième année de Poufsouffle, maison dont elle était directrice, avait été pris d'une soudaine envie de promenade dans la forêt interdite. Tout s'était bien passé pour eux avant qu'ils ne tombent nez à nez avec un groupe de centaures commandé par Bane… .

June dévora littéralement son dîner.

Un peu avant 20H, elle laissa Luna et Padma Patil à leur discussion et quitta le château.

Les étoiles et une bonne partie de la lune étaient cachées derrière d'épais nuages. Un petit vent glacé courrait sur le parc, si bien que June eut le nez gelé avant même d'avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin qui la séparait de la cabane de Hagrid.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte, elle crut que ses doigts allaient se casser comme du verre. (Elle avait oublié les gants que Drago lui avait offerts.

Les aboiements de Crockdur, en provenance de l'intérieur, se firent entendre.

- Du calme, Crockdur, tonna la voix de Hagrid derrière la porte. Bonsoir, June.

- Bonsoir, Hagrid.

Crockdur se précipita en remuant la queue. June lui gratta le sommet du crâne.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Mais quand le géant s'écarta pour la laisser passer, elle vit que trois paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers elle. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient tous trois assis autour de l'imposante table qui occupait centre de la cabane.

- Salut, June, lui lança amicalement Ron.

- Salut, répondit-elle hésitante.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée par la manière dont Harry, mais surtout Hermione, la fixaient.

- Je…je vais attendre dans le potager, finit-elle par dire.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda le géant.

- Oui, oui. Tu viens, Crockdur ?

Le molosse ne se fit pas prier. Il la précéda jusqu'à l'entrée du potager en sautillant comme un chiot. Elle s'installa sur une grosse pierre et le chien posa la tête sur ses genoux, non sans m'acculer sa robe noire de bave quand elle commença à lui caresser le crâne. Malgré qu'elle sente le chat, Crockdur l'avait toujours apprécié. Elle continua de lui gratter les oreilles.

Après quelques minutes, des raclements sur le plancher lui parvinrent, signes que les trois Gryffondors s'étaient levés.

Hagrid ne sortit pas tout de suite pour la rejoindre, si bien qu'elle entendit la conversation du trio qui remontait en direction de l'école.

- … il faudra lui dire un jour que ses gâteaux sont immangeables et dangereux, déclara Ron, j'ai encore failli me casser une dent.

- Hmmm.

- Hermione ! s'exclama le roux indigné, as-tu seulement écouté un mot !

- Je la trouve bizarre, déclara Hermione pour toute réponse.

- Qui ?

- Cette fille. June!

- Hermione arrête ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es jalouse, c'est tout…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Se récria la Gryffondor, je ne suis pas _jalouse_, c'est juste que…

June n'en entendit pas plus, ils s'étaient trop éloignés.

Pourquoi tout le monde la trouvait « bizarre » ? Car, même si Harry avait contredit Hermione sur ce point, June n'avait pas été convaincue par le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte arrière de la cabane s'ouvrit. Un instant, le potager fut baigné de lumière avant que la silhouette massive de Hagrid ne la cache.

- Tu peux entrer, dit-il de l'excitation dans la voix. Crockdur, du calme, laisse la passer voyons !

Une fois à l'intérieur, June se planta devant le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée et tendit les mains pour se réchauffer.

- Que dirais-tu d'une infusion bien chaude ?

- Que c'est une excellente idée, répondit la Serdaigle.

Crockdur était assis sur son gros coussin comme s'il s'agissait de charbons ardents. Il attendait avec impatiente que June prenne place à la table, pour pouvoir poser de nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Merci, Hagrid, dit June lorsqu'il lui tendit une tasse fumante de la taille d'un seau.

Il s'installa également, après avoir posé sur la table une assiette de gâteaux qui ressemblaient à des morceaux béton incrustés de cailloux.

- Comment te portes-tu ? lui demanda Hagrid.

- Bien, mais je suis exténuée.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, un long bâillement lui échappa.

- Excusez-moi.

- Je vois. Je suis désolé de vous obliger à venir, toi et tes camarades, je sais que c'est du travail supplémentaire pour chacun d'entre vous, mais Dumbledore et moi-même pensons que c'est un projet tout à fait intéressant.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Hagrid se tortilla sur sa chaise les yeux remplis d'étincelles.

- Eh bien, je voulais que tu sois la première à les voir. Avant, ils étaient trop fragiles, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps.

Sous le regard dubitatif de June, il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit immense. Il souleva les couvertures. La jeune fille put apercevoir une boîte, entourée de plusieurs bouillottes. Hagrid la souleva avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable et vint la poser sur la table. Un faible couinement se fit entendre. June ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de la boîte. Lorsque Hagrid saisit le couvercle pour l'ouvrir, June recula le plus possible et se tassa sur sa chaise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.

Mais la jeune sorcière, connaissant les goûts du géant en matière de créatures, n'était aucunement rassurée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le couvercle ôté et un moment de silence et de calme de la part du contenu de la caisse, qu'elle osa s'approcher. Crockdur, du enlever sa tête quand elle se leva pour mieux voir. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Oooh !

Mais ce n'était pas une surprise effrayée, c'était une surprise émerveillée.

- Alors ? S'enquit Hagrid. Ai-je bien fait de te réserver l'exclusivité ?

- Oui ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

- Je dois t'avouer que j'avais quand même un peu peur de ta réaction.

Après quelques secondes de silence admiratif, June dit :

- Il est quasiment impossible d'en élever en captivité.

- Je sais, c'est Tonks, une amie du professeur Lupin, qui les a trouvés, un peu après Pré-au-Lard et qui me les a apportés. Elle pense que leur mère s'est fait capturer. Elle nous a dit qu'il y avait des traces de sang et de lutte près de l'endroit où elle les avait découverts. Et comme tu l'as dis c'est une espèce qu'il est presque impossible de garder en captivité, mais qui est très convoitée. Ceux qui ont pris la mère, n'ont sûrement pas vu ses petits, sinon, c'est eux qu'ils auraient emportés.

On ne lisait plus aucune trace d'appréhension dans le regard de June: ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'attendrissement. Elle ne lâchait plus les trois petites boules de poils noirs, recroquevillés et bien au chaud, en train de dormir à poings fermés.

Les trois petits Niffleurs étaient tout à fait adorables. Rien à voir avec les Scroutts à pétard.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux venir s'en occuper dans la journée. J'ai remarqué, qu'ils s'endorment vers 19H30, et qu'ils font leur nuit complète, contrairement à Norbert. Je le dirais aux autres demain.

- Qui est Norbert ?

- Oh, heu…un ancien pensionnaire.

- Pourquoi, souhaitez-vous que nous nous en occupions ? demanda-t-elle. Nous les avons déjà vu en quatrième année.

- Oui, mais c'était juste _un_ cours, vous les avez découverts. Mais cette année il est au programme de les étudier de manière plus poussée. Alors voici une merveilleuse occasion de le faire.

June acquiesça.

- Tu dois sûrement savoir que pour devenir chasseurs de trésors les Niffleurs reçoivent une certaine éducation de leur mère. Bien sûr, cette attirance qu'ils ont pour tout ce qui brille est naturelle, mais elle se développe plus chez certains individus que d'autres. J'aimerais que nous essayions de les élever.

- Vraiment ? Mais ça doit être compliqué.

- En fait j'ai trouvé un livre qui me paraît intéressant. J'aimerais que tu le lises pour me dire ce que tu en penses.

- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas urgent. Nous commencerons d'abord par les étudier, en théorie. Et ensuite seulement, nous passerons à la partie pratique.

- Et quand passerons-nous à la partie pratique ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Je devrais avoir le temps de le lire d'ici là. Mais en deux semaines, ils vont avoir grandi, dit June en désignant les petits Niffleurs.

- Non, les Niffleurs sont des créatures assez complexes, elles grandissent par phases, et pour l'instant, eux ne sont pas entrés dans la leur.

Hagrid se leva et prit un livre sur le dessus de la cheminée, qu'il tendit à June. Il s'agissait d'un vieux livre relié en cuir vert. Sur la couverture était écrit en lettres argentées _de l'Éducation des Niffleurs, _de Hatirée Parsskibrille.

Après un dernier regard aux petits Niffleurs et une dernière caresse pour Crockdur, ils sortirent de la cabane. Hagrid insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'au château.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il repartit. June retourna à sa chambre, le cœur léger.

« Cette journée n'est pas si mal après tout », pensa-t-elle.

**.o0O0o.**

L'eau chaude et bienfaisante coulait sur le corps de June, fatigué par cette première semaine de cours.

Elle ferma l'arrivée d'eau lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre des bruits étouffés. Elle sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enroula dans la première serviette qu'elle trouva et pénétra dans le salon.

Boum ! Boum ! BOUM !

« Torpeur ! » criait une voix dans le couloir.

« Désolé, répondit la voix placide du Sphinx, le mot de passe a changé. »

« Ouvrez-moi ! June ! Ju… »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le portrait, June eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair blond. Elle chancela sous le choc: Drago venait de se jeter dans ses bras, et avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, mais aussi des larmes contre sa peau. June était gênée, de par le fait que Drago se laisse aller sans retenue pour la première fois, mais aussi parce qu'elle était à moitié nue, et que sa serviette menaçait dangereusement de glisser. Mais elle ne bougea pas, et passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Le portrait s'était depuis longtemps refermé de lui-même, et Drago pleurait toujours silencieusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha lentement, et se releva de toute sa hauteur, comme pour montrer qu'il était fier d'avoir réussit à exprimer ses sentiments, même si sa façon de faire, relevait de la pure faiblesse pour un Malefoy.

June pu enfin voir son visage blême et ses yeux rougis. Elle posa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue chaude du Serpentard, et de son pouce essuya une larme.

June se souvint dans qu'elle tenue elle se trouvait et ne pu[put] s'empêcher de rougir.

- Assieds-toi, je reviens.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, et passa un pyjama.

Drago était assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. June lui tendit une Bièraubeurre, qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et lui proposa un coin de couverture.

Après un silence pesant, elle prit la parole.

- Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- C'est mon père, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Ils l'ont libéré ?

- Non, (il porta machinalement la bouteille à ses lèvres, ses yeux, toujours rouges, perdus dans le vide). Il m'a encore envoyé une lettre.

- Ah. Et alors ?

- Il dit que… (Sa voix se brisa), que…ma mère est morte.

- Je suis désolée.

June n'avait pas su quoi répondre d'autre.

- Si tu voyais la manière dont il parle d'elle, et de sa mort. Il me répugne.

Il n'y avait aucun emportement dans le ton de sa voix, bien qu'elle soit chargée de haine. Les larmes, peu à peu, se remirent à rouler sur ses joues. June l'attira contre elle et Drago enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

- C'est un monstre.

La voix étouffée de Drago brisa le silence.

- Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble. Je pensais qu'il aimait quand même un peu ma mère.

- Tout ça ne te concerne pas uniquement, dit June, les enfants des familles nobles se marient entre eux, pas par amour, mais par obligation, et ils font des héritiers pas des enfants.

Il se redressa lentement, et dit sans reproches :

- Tu ne me consoles pas vraiment en disant cela.

- Oui, excuse-moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère soit…morte.

Il avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase.

Maintenant, June comprenait l'étendue de l'amour qu'il portait à cette femme. En fin de compte, avec Drago, c'était tout ou rien, soit il aimait, soit il détestait. Il n'y avait pas, ou très peu, de place, pour les sentiments intermédiaires.

- Mais tu sais peut-être que ton père te ment encore. Il t'avait bien dit que Rogue était mort plusieurs semaines avant que cela n'arrive vraiment…

Drago ne répondit pas. Il avait bien sûr envisagé cette possibilité et avait essayé de s'accrocher à cet espoir, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait très bien tout ce que son père avait l'habitude de faire subir à sa mère, alors une bande de Mangemorts…

Ils restèrent assis encore une demi-heure, à échanger quelques mots, mais surtout beaucoup de silence.

Une horloge sonna vingt-trois heures.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Drago tristement.

- Et c'est là que je suis censée dire « mais non reste, il y a dans la pièce d'à côté un lit qui n'attend que toi », lâcha June avec un sourire. Hmmm, je pense que tu peux rester, mais c'est le tapis du salon ou rien.

Elle avait réussi à lui faire esquisser un sourire.

- Je…je…

- Tu…tu…, singea-t-elle, bien sûr que tu vas rester, je ne pense pas que le baldaquin de ton lit, ni les ronflements de tes camarades de chambre, vont te remonter le moral. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser broyer du noir tout seul, et me priver d'un peu de chaleur, il fait encore un froid de canard.

Cette fois, le visage du blond s'était éclairé.

- Mais je te préviens, nous ne ferons rien d'autre que dormir !

- Ça me va.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et vaqua à ses occupations en feignant d'ignorer un Drago tout gêné.

Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le Drago « d'avant », elle l'imaginait bien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, s'installer sur le lit sans enlever ses chaussures, ou bien répandre ses affaires un peu partout. Alors que là, il ne savait pas où se mettre. S'il avait pu se transformer en cache-pot, June pensa qu'il l'aurait fait volontiers. Cette vision la fit sourire.

Il commença enfin à se détendre. Quand June sortit de la salle de bain, il s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

- Je n'ai rien pour dormir, dit-il. Enfin, je n'ai pas de pyjama.

- Rappelle-moi à quoi sert la magie ? Le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Et d'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître un pyjama sur les genoux du Serpentard.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, elle se glissa sous la couette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignit. Il avait froid. Alors il se blottit contre June, et posa sa tête pleine de soucis sur la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Et cette fois, ce fut elle qui le prit entre ses bras protecteurs. Il s'y endormit paisiblement, bercé par la lente respiration de sa Serdaigle.

**_À suivre…_**

Voilà ! Bon eh bien je souhaite une bonne rentrée aux uns, une bonne dernière semaine de vacances aux autres et une bonne continuation à ceux qui ont déjà repris (grmblmgrrrlm).

Bye !


	12. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Je publie plus tôt pour la même raison que d'habitude. Donc voilà, bonne lecture, bonne nuit, bon week-end, bonne reprise, bon appétit, bon sang de bon soir,… ) W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 12 : CE N'ETAIT QU'UN CAUCHEMAR

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, pourtant leur relation était restée amicale. Pas tout à fait comme avant puisqu'ils n'avaient plus « peur » d'entrer en contact physique, ils dormaient de temps en temps ensemble, et parfois Drago arrivait à voler un baiser à la jeune fille. C'était une situation assez étrange, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble sans l'être. Ce qui le gênait surtout c'était de ne pas savoir où ils en étaient. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose que June pourrait trouver…déplacé.

À part ça, Drago se sentait toujours aussi bien aux côtés de June. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il croirait aux âmes sœurs...

Finalement Drago se décida à avoir une conversation avec son amie, le soir même, pour éclaircir les choses.

_- PyWooll,_ dit-il au sphinx qui le laissa passer.

Drago entra dans le salon de June, où il la trouva en train de lire un ouvrage d'une taille impressionnante.

- June ?

- Hmmm..

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

La jeune sorcière leva le nez de son livre avant de le refermer. Elle interrogea Drago du regard.

- Eh bien…heu…voilà. J'aimerais savoir, si nous… sommes ensemble ? Enfin… un couple ?

June savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui poserait cette question.

- Parce que depuis le bal, enchaîna-t-il, c'est comme s'il ne c'était rien passé…

- Oui, excuse-moi. C'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur tout ça. Mon univers c'est les études et les livres, alors avoir une relation...c'est nouveau.

- Pour moi aussi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, expliqua Drago les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux baissés, c'était juste _physique_. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une relation amoureuse. Mais si tu ne veux plus, je comprendrais. Je préfère qu'on reste amis si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir, et me prouve une nouvelle fois à quel point tu es quelqu'un de précieux, mais je pense que je veux être plus que ton amie, dit June. D'ailleurs je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je…je t'aime, June.

Jamais il n'aurait cru s'entendre prononcer cela pour qui que ce soit.

À ces mots des papillons se mirent à voleter dans l'estomac de June mais elle ne put rien répondre, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne sembla pas se vexer.

- Je pense que pour « officialiser notre couple », tu pourrais t'installer ici… définitivement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Alors ?

- Oui, d'accord. J'accepte.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Et quand est-ce que je peux « emménager » ?

- Hmmm, que dirais-tu de…maintenant.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_Toc ! toc ! toc !_

June ouvrit le portrait et trouva Drago, des livres dans les bras, une malle à ses pieds, sur le pas de la porte.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ces livres dans ta valise ?

- Plu d'plache, réussit-il à répondre une plume entre les dents.

- Aaaah.(June sembla soudain inquiète) Et qu'y a-t-il dans ta valise ?

-Oh, cro fo ien.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui ôta la plume de la bouche.

- J'ai dit: "trois fois rien".

June retourna dans le salon en marmonnant :

- Eh bien je crois que nous n'avons pas la même interprétation de « trois fois rien ».

Drago réussit à traîner sa malle à l'intérieur. Il commença par extraire ses affaires de cours.

- Je t'ai fait de la place sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, lui dit June.

Elle l'aida à ranger ses grimoires, ses fioles et ses ingrédients. Puis elle posa le chaudron (en étain de première qualité) du jeune sorcier, à côté d'un des montants de la cheminée.

Mais les ennuis commencèrent, lorsqu'ils passèrent aux vêtements de Drago. Il en avait une quantité impressionnante, si bien que la moitié de penderie et le tiroir de commode que la Serdaigle avait libéré, se révélèrent insuffisants.

- Je peux laisser tout ce qui ne tient pas dans l'armoire, dans ma valise, proposa le jeune homme après une demi-heure de casse-tête à essayer de tout faire rentrer.

- Ah, oui, et ta valise on la met où ? En table basse au milieu du salon peut-être, lâcha June sarcastique.

Drago se renfrogna.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit, que m'installer ici n'était pas une bonne idée.

June leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi d'avoir été cassante, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de vêtements. D'ailleurs je parie que tu n'en portes pas la moitié.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'offusqua-t-il. Oooh, je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais cette chemise, s'exclama-t-il en sortant le vêtement de sa malle. (Il croisa le regard de June qui signifiait clairement « Qu'est ce que je disais ».) Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-il, il est vrai que je ne porte pas tous ces vêtements, mais je te promets que je le ferais…un jour.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir une telle conversation avec LE Drago Malefoy, l'assurance, la classe et la force de caractère fait homme. Ils parlaient _chiffons_ !

- Mais oui tu vas les garder tes beaux vêtements hors de prix, le taquina-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai une solution.

Elle alla dans le salon et en revint, un livre à la main. Elle s'assit sur le lit vite rejoint par Drago. Il lut le titre de l'ouvrage : _La parfaite sorcière d'intérieur_ par Samantha Stevens.

- Si tu fais le moindre commentaire sur le titre de ce livre, Drago Malefoy, je peux t'assurer que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu le penses très fort.

- Disons que c'est juste étonnant de te voir en possession du guide de la parfaite ménagère, dit Drago.

- Mouais. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce livre est très pratique dans certaines situations.

- D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce livre et mes affaires.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je le vois parfaitement, répondit June alors qu'elle tournait les pages. Voilà ! «Comment agrandir votre intérieur sans en modifier l'extérieur. » Alors, m…m…maison…malle…métairie…meuble ! « _Pour agrandir l'intérieur d'un meuble (armoire, buffet, commode, garde-manger…), il vous suffit de tapoter la partie que vous souhaitez agrandir avec votre baguette, en prononçant la formule _: Supercalifragilis_._ »

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, constata Drago.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que ce soit un sort difficile à réaliser! s'exclama June. Là tu aurais pu être sûr que je te mettais à la porte, toi et tes précieux vêtements!

De nouveau elle rit devant l'air contrarié de Drago. Elle replaça le livre dans la bibliothèque du salon, et revint dans la chambre, baguette en main. Elle se plaça devant l'armoire ouverte et tapota la barre de la penderie :

_- Supercalifragilis!_

L'effet fut instantané. La barre s'allongea d'environ un mètre. Et quand June referma les portes, elle constata, comme il était dit dans le guide, que la taille extérieure de l'armoire n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle renouvela l'opération sur sa commode et le meuble de la salle de bain. Ils purent enfin ranger toutes les affaires du Serpentard. Puis June réduisit sa malle et la rangea avec la sienne, dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

- Pfff ! Eh bien je ne suis pas fâchée que se soit terminé, souffla la jeune fille. (Elle s'effondra sur le lit en fermant les yeux.) Je ne pensais pas que ranger des vêtements était aussi épuisant.

Elle sentit que Drago venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, dit le jeune sorcier. Je dois t'avouer que je me sentais de plus en plus mal au dortoir. Je me demande même pourquoi les autres ne m'ont pas jeté des sorts pendant mon sommeil. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air _attristé_s quand je suis partie.

- Ni pense plus. Maintenant c'est moi que tu vas devoir supporter, dit June.

Drago sourit.

- La tâche ne devrait pas être trop pénible.

Sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, June s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Drago. De ses doigts elle repoussa une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front. Puis elle lui caressa délicatement le visage. Doucement, elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long et profond baiser comme le soir du bal. Drago glissa ses mains dans le dos de June et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs bouches finirent par se séparer. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre.

_Toc! Toc ! Toc ! _

_Toc! Toc ! Toc ! _

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la réalité et June, encore un peu sous le charme, remarqua un petit hibou rabougri qui se tenait derrière la fenêtre, tout grelottant. Drago grogna pour signifier son mécontentement quand June se leva pour aller ouvrir le carreau.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de détacher le petit morceau de parchemin que le hibou repartit en direction de la volière pour se mettre au chaud.

June reconnue instantanément l'écriture de Hagrid :

_June,_

_J'aimerais que tu passes à la cabane._

_Viens quand tu peux, même tard,_

_(les petits s'endorment maintenant vers 21H)._

_N'oublie pas d'apporter le livre._

_Hagrid._

- Quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît ? demanda June.

- 19H22. Pourquoi ?

- Hagrid veut que je vienne, pour les Niffleurs.

- Il ne peut pas te laisser tranquille, dit Drago en faisant une moue boudeuse que June trouva absolument irrésistible.

- Ne dis pas cela. J'ai envie de m'occuper de ces petites créatures. Et puis c'est un projet intéressant.

La jeune sorcière chassa Noun du fauteuil, royalement installé sur sa cape, et prit le livre de Mrs Hatirée Parsskibrille.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du Serpentard.

- À tout à l'heure, Drakinou ! lança-t-elle du salon pour le taquiner.

- Entre, June. J'ai fait de la tisane de mauve.

Elle retira ses gants et sa cape. Une douce chaleur régnait dans la cabane du géant. Elle avait trouvé étonnant que Crockdur n'aboie pas lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte, mais elle comprit très vite: les trois petits Niffleurs étaient installés contre son ventre.

- Je crois qu'ils le prennent pour leur mère, expliqua le géant. Et cela n'a pas l'air de déranger Crockdur le moins du monde. N'est-ce pas Crockdur ?

- Woof!

L'aboiement réveilla les petits qui se mirent à couiner.

- Bon il a encore quelque progrès à faire, plaisanta le géant. Mais de toute façon c'est l'heure de manger. Voilà, voilà.

Il posa trois biberons sur la table. À y regarder de plus près, ils contenaient tous un liquide épais et orangé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda June.

- Du lait mélangé à de la purée de citrouille. C'est très bon comme lait de substitution pour un bébé Niffleur.

- Ah oui, je me souviens d'avoir lu cela.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu ce livre ?

- Très bien, répondit June. Je pense qu'il va nous être vraiment utile.

- Excellent. Oui, oui mes agneaux, maman Hagrid va vous donner à manger.

June se retint de rire.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Avec plaisir.

Hagrid prit les trois Niffleurs et les posa sur la table.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais ensorceler le dernier biberon, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que le troisième sera très content s'il ne fait que regarder !

- Pas de problème.

June sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort au biberon qui s'éleva et se plaça devant le petit qui saisit la tétine, et se mit à boire joyeusement.

June et Hagrid prirent chacun un bébé. Crockdur s'était assis en bas de la table et attendait qu'on lui rende sa progéniture d'adoption.

Une fois rassasiés, les Niffleurs se mirent à explorer la table, soit à en faire plusieurs fois le tour.

- Ils sont adorables, dit June. Il va falloir leur trouver un nom à chacun. Il est dit dans le livre que pour pouvoir travailler avec eux il faut leur en donner un.

- Oui. Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais m'aider à choisir.

- D'accord.

- Et pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par la petite demoiselle.

- Il y a une femelle ?

- Oui. (Il saisit le petit le plus proche.) Vois-tu la tache qui commence à apparaître ? Eh bien, les femelles sont les seules à présenter des taches sur les oreilles.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu.

Après une demi-heure de pourparler, ils se fixèrent sur les noms Archie, Glaya et Tibert. Quand June quitta la cabane les trois Niffleurs s'étaient depuis longtemps rendormis contre leur « maman » chien.

- Brrrr! Quel froid ! Drago ? Tu es là ?

- Oui. Dans notre chambre.

June retira sa cape, et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était dans le lit en train de lire. Elle trouva le tableau tout à fait merveilleux et son personnage principal fort intéressant.

- Je trouve que _notre_ chambre sonne à la perfection, dit-elle. Pas toi ?

- C'est vrai.

Elle remarqua quelque chose de différent chez lui, mais elle ne trouva pas quoi.

Elle se mit en pyjama, et entra dans le lit. Et là, en soulevant la couette, elle trouva ce qui avait changé. Drago était torse nu. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Noir. En soie. June essaya de cacher sa gêne du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Drago eu la délicatesse de se replonger dans sa lecture et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

June n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir un torse d'homme. D'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien la première et unique fois avait été le jour où elle s'était introduite dans le dortoir du Serpentard pour se faire pardonner et qu'elle l'avait trouvé en train d'observer ses hématomes.

Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille et se plongea dedans, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au jeune homme. Peine perdue.

Drago avait certainement voulu lui faire plaisir...ou alors il dormait toujours torse nu. June se sentait ridicule avec son bon-gros-pyjama-d'hiver qui ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à la tenue de Drago. Enfin si. Au niveau du poids son pyjama surpassait le simple pantalon du Serpentard, mais niveau "charme absolu" la balance s'inversait. De plus, le noir lui allait à merveille.

« Non, June, se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement, tu ne dois pas le regarder. Oui, mais il est si…parfait. Oh non, arrête, détourne les yeux, tu ne dois pas, c'est mal. Bon, d'accord. »

Elle préféra laisser son livre et éteindre sa lampe. Elle s'enfonça dans le lit pour avoir bien chaud, ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Drago posa son livre et se mit sur un coude pour la regarder. Ce n'était sûrement pas une fille comme Pansy qui l'aurait consolé, ou bien rassuré. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pour sa mère, pour lui, pour June et pour les autres. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son père, les Mangemorts ou peut-être même Voldemort lui feraient payer. Et certainement pas par une fessée.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la respiration de June qui se faisait plus forte et régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre sa lampe.

June marchait dans un couloir vide depuis un moment lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que quelqu'un la saisie. Elle se retrouva plaquée à un mur froid, ses deux bras maintenus l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité, mais elle ne comprenait pas les paroles. Elle ne voyait aucun visage, elle sentait juste deux mains qui lui serraient les bras. Et un rire, plutôt un ricanement, qu'elle avait déjà entendu…

- Hey, June, réveille-toi.

- Lâchez-moi !

- June, calme-toi.

- Aaah!

Drago avait été réveillé par des gémissements. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se souvenir où il se trouvait et comprendre que c'était June qui s'agitait à côté de lui.

Après quelques minutes il réussit à la tirer de son cauchemar. Elle se redressa dans le lit, haletante.

- Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dis Drago.

Il lui passa une main dans le dos pour la calmer. Une fois que sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme à peu près normal, June se réfugia dans les bras de Drago. Elle posa sa joue chaude contre la peau jeune homme. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur. Ce contact la rassura. Drago la berçait doucement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Ils finirent par se rendormir.

- Tu vas bien, June ?

- Mmmm.

- Miss Lackluster, je ne crois pas que se soit le lieu ou le moment pour dormir.

- Oui, professeur.

Ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose et June avait la migraine. Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne la rappelle à l'ordre, June avait posé sa tête sur ses bras. Elle s'était redressée tant bien que mal.

Drago était inquiet.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non, merci. Ça ira.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, maman…

- Mr Malefoy, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, s'énerva le professeur.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, le coupa McGonagall, vos examens approchent, personne ne travaille comme il le faudrait, et cette maudite chèvre ne veut pas rentrer dans sa cage ! Alors, non, il n'y a aucun « mais » qui soit valable, Mr Malefoy! _Stupéfix !_

- Mèèhèhèhè.

McGonagall, excédée, inspira bruyamment en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

- Bon, écoutez-moi, tous, reprit-elle. Les vacances sont terminées, il est temps de vous remettre au travail si vous voulez avoir la chance de réussir vos ASPIC. Est-ce clair ? (toute la classe hocha la tête) Bien. Comme nous n'avons pas terminé ce cours, vous vous entraînerez pour la prochaine fois. Tout est expliqué dans votre manuel page 60. (la cloche retentit) Vous pouvez y aller, et soyez plus attentif la prochaine fois.

À la sortie, June rassura Drago. Elle lui dit d'aller manger, qu'elle devait récupérer ses gants en peau de dragon pour le cours de Botanique, et qu'ils se retrouveraient devant la serre n°2. Drago insista pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle refusa, dit qu'après avoir mangé quelque chose tout irait mieux. Il ne partit qu'une fois sûre qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas au milieu du couloir.

Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers. June n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller chercher ses gants puisqu'ils étaient dans son sac. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Dans un accès inhabituel de fierté, elle n'avait pas voulu que Drago l'y emmène.

Après lui avoir fait boire un étrange liquide bleu, Mrs Pomfresh lui dit de rester assise un petit quart d'heure le temps que les effets secondaires passent. Elle attendit donc un quart d'heure que le hoquet et les troubles de la vision disparaissent.

Son mal de tête s'était envolé. Le cours de Botanique se déroula relativement bien, excepté lorsqu'une des grappes de glycine sauvage dont elle s'occupait réussit à la mordre, car elle avait coupé une tige un peu trop courte au goût de la plante.

Ce soir-là, Luna et June restèrent au salon jusque tard dans la nuit, car Luna avait des difficultés avec sa dissertation de Sortilège. Drago et Noun (qui avaient fait la paix depuis Noël), étaient allés se coucher ensemble.

**_À suivre…_**

Voilà, bises.


	13. Des yeux d'acier au milieu d'un couloir

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Hello everybody ! How are you ? I'm fine, thank you. You're so nice. I want to rule the world. I'm your queen. You're my people. I'M THE ONLY OOOOOOONE !

OMG ! l'Anglais est nocif pour mon petit cerveau ! je deviens mégalo !

^^ Bon après ce petit moment d'humour (à deux balles) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 13 : DES YEUX D'ACIER DANS UN COULOIR VIDE

Les jours passèrent. Le fait de vivre ensemble n'avait rien changé pour June et Drago, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Peut-être même mieux.

Ce jour là, pendant un cours de DCFM, June fit une mauvaise chute si bien que son omoplate droite et ses reins la firent souffrir toute la journée. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'asseoir (et à se relever) à la table des Serdaigles, à l'heure du dîner. Son dos était tellement endolori qu'il lui gâcha son repas. Même la tarte aux poires n'eut aucun effet.

Drago et elle remontèrent ensemble à l'Appartement.

- Est-ce que l'on a quelque chose à faire pour demain ? demanda Drago.

- Non.

Drago soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Pour une fois.

June était en train de prendre ses fioles sur l'étagère pour les cours du lendemain. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa balance et lâcha un cri de douleur.

- Attends.

Drago s'était levé et l'avait rejoint précipitamment.

- Ça va ?

- Humpf.

- Question stupide.

Il la conduisit dans la chambre et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

- Je peux te masser le dos, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il, avec la pommade que tu as utilisée pour moi l'autre fois.

June hésita pensant tout de suite au fait qu'elle devrait enlever son t-shirt...et son soutien-gorge. Et puis il y avait sa cicatrice.

- Promis je ne te mangerai pas, plaisanta Drago face à l'indécision de la jeune fille.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. La pommade est dans le meuble de la salle de bain, en haut à gauche.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit pot à la main et s'assit à côté de June. Elle se triturait les doigts. Il sourit tendrement et déboutonna sa manche de chemise avant de la remonter. Il décolla délicatement un coin de sparadrap qui retenait le morceau de gaze sur son bras puis tira d'un coup sec révélant la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Voilà, maintenant dit toi qu'à côté de ça ta cicatrice n'a absolument rien d'affreux et de repoussant.

June posa son front sur l'épaule de Drago en riant doucement.

- Quelle petite fille stupide et prude je fais.

- Souviens-toi j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les filles stupides.

June rit franchement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

June enleva son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge en rougissant. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas son visage;

- Allonge-toi tu seras mieux.

June s'exécuta et Drago appliqua délicatement l'onguent sur l'hématome. June frissonna.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste un peu froid, mentit June.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire que c'était le simple contact de ses doigts qui lui faisait cet effet.

Les muscles de June étaient contractés à cause de la douleur, du froid et aussi de la pudeur. Mais les massages estompèrent tout cela et June June se laissa même aller à gémir faiblement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago arrêta et déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate guérie de la jeune fille. June aurait aimé que ce massage dure éternellement, mais les bras de Drago devaient certainement être d'un autre avis.

- Je vais me retourner pendant que tu te rhabilles.

June considéra ces paroles.

- Non, dit-elle, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Tu…tu es sûre ? S'étonna Drago.

- Oui. Je ne fais que rougir.

- Ne te sens pas obligée…

- J'en ai envie.

June se mit sur les coudes, puis lentement se retourna. Et plus elle se retournait plus elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer malgré tout. Quand elle fut face à Drago, elle ne pu[put] le regarder dans les yeux, elle fixait son T-shirt posé un peu plus loin.

Drago essaya de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle avait décidé de fixer autre chose. Inévitablement ses yeux se posèrent sur ses seins. Et là, il rougit. June était la première fille pour qui il ressentait vraiment quelque chose, alors pour lui c'était comme s'il voyait une poitrine pour la première fois.

Il respira profondément pour se ressaisir. Il se rapprocha de June et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda enfin. Drago la prit dans ses bras et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Puis Drago l'embrassa, d'abord chastement avant d'approfondir le baiser. June glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago. Il posa les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille et inconsciemment en remonta une, jusqu'à effleurer la poitrine de June. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son geste, il retira sa main précipitamment. Mais June le retint. Elle posa la main de Drago sur son sein. Il sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre sous ses doigts. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Drago cligna des yeux. Il sentait du désir poindre en lui, mais un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'était différent. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

June sentit son trouble. Elle-même ne savait plus trop. Elle avait envie de le toucher, mais elle avait, en même temps, l'impression que c'était mal. Pour une fois elle brava ses propres interdits et déposa plusieurs baisers sur la peau blanche du cou de Drago. Elle remonta sur la mâchoire et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Drago aimait sentir les lèvres de June sur lui. Ces quelques baisers réussirent à faire s'envoler une partie de sa confusion. De nouveau il caressa son dos, ses hanches, son ventre. Elle l'attira vers l'avant. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de June, puis dans son cou. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées.

June tourna la tête pour offrir entièrement sa gorge aux baisers de Drago.

Il continuait ses caresses, il continuait de faire descendre ses baisers. Il en déposa un entre les seins de June. Bientôt sa main et ses lèvres se rejoignirent. Il effleura de son pouce un des mamelons qui durcit sous la caresse. Il remarqua que June avait un grain de beauté sur le sein droit. Il y déposa ses lèvres. Il continua d'embrasser et de caresser ses seins, comme s'ils étaient faits du cristal le plus pur et le plus fragile.

La respiration de June était de plus en plus rapide. Elle avait passé une main dans le dos de Drago, et glissé l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Il fit descendre ses baisers le long du ventre de June. Il happa sa peau douce entre ses lèvres, embrassa doucement sa cicatrice. Puis il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent de nouveau. Mais il mit fin au baiser. Il sentait quelque chose en lui qui ne voulait pas. Qui trouvait qu'il en avait déjà eu beaucoup trop. Qu'il ne méritait pas plus. Étrangement, il crut lire dans les yeux de June un sentiment quasi similaire.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Moi non plus.

June l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Il sourit légèrement, et la serra contre lui.

June marchait dans un couloir vide lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que quelqu'un la saisie. Elle se retrouva adossée à un mur froid, ses deux bras étaient maintenus et l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Une voix s'éleva, dans l'obscurité, mais cette fois les paroles étaient distinctes.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais, petite traînée.

- Non…

- Oh si. Tu croyais que tu pourrais m'échapper encore longtemps.

- F…Fanton ?

- Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à qui, Merlin ?

Cette remarque stupide le fit ricaner.

- Lâche-moi.

Il resserra ses mains autour des bras de June.

- C'est ce que je préfère, quand tu me supplies.

- Espèce de malade !

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort (il avait approché sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille), j'étais malade à l'idée de ne plus te revoir, ma chère June.

Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il resserra encore sa prise.

- C'est encore mieux quand tu te débats.

- Laisse-moi... Non…Aaaaah…

- June, June, réveille toi.

June était encore en train de cauchemarder, mais cela avait l'air plus sérieux que la dernière fois. Drago eut toutes les peines à la ramener à la réalité. Une fois réveillée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, comme pour identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle eut des difficultés à reprendre son souffle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Drago inquiet.

- Oui, je crois…

Elle se blottit contre lui, mais ne put se rendormir.

Le lendemain, son omoplate, qui semblait pourtant guérie la veille, la fit souffrir. Elle eut des difficultés à suivre les cours tant la fatigue la pesait.

Une fois sortie des cachots à 19H, elle monta directement se coucher. Elle n'entendit ni ne sentit Drago lorsqu'il la rejoint.

- Te revoilà, ma jolie. Tu vas me rendre fou à force de disparaître.

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans ce couloir, fortement, maintenue contre la pierre froide et humide.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis, tout le temps ?

- Laisse-moi, sa voix était suppliante.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

- Je t'en supplie.

- ARRÊTE ! Ce n'est plus amusant de t'entendre.

Une nouvelle fois les mains de Fanton comprimèrent ses bras. Il approcha son visage. Pour la première fois elle vit clairement sont visage. Mais ces yeux ce n'étaient pas ceux de Fanton...c'était ceux de Drago !

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

- June ! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi !

- Non, noooooon !

Elle se réveilla en hurlant.

- June, calme-toi, je suis là.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle sortit du lit comme une furie et se précipita le plus loin possible. Elle se retrouva acculée au mur, les yeux grands ouverts par la terreur. Drago se leva, et s'approcha doucement.

- Non, non…

- June, c'est moi, Drago. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Les yeux de June reprirent peu à peu une taille normale. Elle glissa le long du mur, et s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle était allongée sur le lit, Drago assis à côté d'elle, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de se redresser. Oh ma tête… J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train.

- June, cela fait trois fois que tu fais un cauchemar, et tu cries un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand tu t'es réveillée tout à l'heure, et que tu m'as vu, tu t'es précipitée hors du lit, comme si j'étais un…un monstre.

- Vrai…vraiment ?

- Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Quels genres de cauchemars fais-tu pour être dans un tel état.

- Je…je ne sais pas…

Mais à ce moment-là des images lui revinrent.

- Fanton…

- Quoi, Fanton ?

- Il me retrouve, et il me dit des choses atroces.

- C'est à cause de lui tout…

- Il me serre les bras et il me murmure à l'oreille, et…et…

Ses paroles furent noyées dans un flot de larmes. Drago la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est finit calme toi…

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Drago descendit à l'infirmerie. Après maintes discussions, Madame Pomfresh accepta de lui donner une potion pour June sans la faire venir à l'infirmerie pour l'examiner, mais elle fit promettre au garçon de laisser June au lit pour la journée.

- Ah, tu es réveillée.

- Oui, et je suis en retard, les cours commencent dans une heure.

June était en pyjama en train de prendre des vêtements dans la penderie.

- Calme-toi, aujourd'hui tu restes ici.

- Quoi ?

- Ordre de Madame Pomfresh, il faut que tu dormes.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas…je ne veux plus dormir.

- Je sais que ces cauchemars te font peur. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'a donné cette potion. Elle m'a garanti que si tu la buvais, tu dormirais sans faire de rêves, d'aucune sorte.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

June se précipita dans les bras de Drago.

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais.

Il la berça doucement pour la calmer.

- D'accord, dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. Je reste ici. Mais est-ce que je peux prendre un bain avant ?

- Évidemment, quelle question.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de June.

- Je repasserais à midi. À tout à l'heure.

Il prit son sac dans le salon et sortit.

June se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements contre un pyjama propre, puisqu'elle devait rester au lit. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, June se coiffa et se déshabilla. Elle ne put retenir un cri. Heureusement que Drago n'était plus là, sinon il aurait accouru et aurait vu _ça_. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait une image pâle et deux marques. Il y avait sur ses bras deux marques bleues exactement aux mêmes endroits où Fanton l'avait serré dans son cauchemar. Elle se mit à pleurer. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Mais pourtant elle s'était bien réveillée à chaque fois. Oui, mais ces marques, comment étaient-elles apparues ?

L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler, une fois que le bain avait été rempli. Mais June remit sa chemise de nuit et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle but la potion d'une seule traite et se glissa sous les couvertures. Son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Lorsque Drago repassa à l'heure du déjeuner, elle dormait profondément d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais elle était très pâle.

Les jours passèrent et les cauchemars continuèrent. Mais ce n'était plus Fanton. Maintenant c'était la femme Mangemort qui l'avait enlevé. June se trouvait dans cet infâme cachot face à cette femme. Elle était cagoulée. June ne pouvait voir que ses yeux, et encore une fois c'était ceux de Drago.

Quand elle dormait, elle revoyait tous ces moments qui l'effrayaient et la journée elle avait toujours mal à la tête, des sautes d'humeur ou une douleur quelconque. Après Drago qui se sentait totalement impuissant, ce furent les professeurs qui commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour elle. Ses résultats étaient en baisse, elle n'était pas attentive en cours et elle ne faisait pratiquement plus ses devoirs.

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle était totalement terrifiée.

Mais maintenant June savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour que tout cela cesse. Et elle le fit.

- Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Hmmm, quoi ?

- Il…il faut que…que l'on arrête de se voir.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je…je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, Drago, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà pour moi.

- Tu me dis que c'est fini, sans aucune raison, et tu voudrais que je m'en contente.

- Il le faudra bien.

- Mais…mais je t'aime.

- Je sais, mais nous ne devons plus nous voir, même pas en tant qu'amis.

- Ce sont tes parents qui ne veulent pas que tu sois avec moi, c'est ça ? À cause de ma famille et de ma réputation ?

- Non. Cette décision est la mienne.

- Alors tout n'était que du cinéma. Une douce et belle illusion ?

- Non.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas…

Drago erra dans le château pour essayer d'encaisser la nouvelle. Mais une fois qu'il réalisa, il eut l'impression que son cœur avait éclaté. Il s'enferma dans une salle vide et pleura plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré. Comment se pouvait-il que tout se termine alors qu'il savait enfin ce que cela faisait d'avoir une vraie vie, une vie heureuse et quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il rentra à l'Appartement tard dans la soirée, il n'était pas retourné en cours de l'après-midi. L'Appartement lui sembla étrangement vide. Il trouva un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau.

_Je te laisse l'Appartement._

_Pardonne-moi._

_June_.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner de lui avoir brisé le cœur, mais elle l'avait rendue tellement heureux, qu'il réussit quand même à le faire, un peu.

Il était désormais seul.

June se sentait mal. Elle savait qu'il allait souffrir. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était retournée dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Ses camarades de chambrée n'étaient visiblement pas enchantées de la revoir.

Il n'y eut que Luna qui l'accueillit et elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas lui poser de questions.

**_A suivre..._**

Bye bye my loyal subjects...oops ça recommence ^^

Pour de vrai: bisous et à bientôt (ou pas) !


	14. En haut de la tour

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonjour. Encore une semaine qui se termine et encore un nouveau chapitre qui commence. Oui je sais je suis poète…hum enfin bref. Vive le printemps et son arrivée tout en vent et en pluie. Bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 14 : EN HAUT DE LA TOUR

Du jour au lendemain les cauchemars cessèrent, ainsi que les migraines et autres douleurs. June se sentait petit à petit s'éloigner de la folie, qu'elle avait approchée d'un peu trop près à son goût. Ses notes remontèrent en même temps qu'arrivait le printemps.

Éviter Drago se révélait quasi impossible puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. June avait changé de place en Métamorphose, et Drago n'essayait plus de lui parler pour avoir des explications. C'était très bien ainsi.

Elle se sentait certes mieux physiquement, mais elle était vide à l'intérieur. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé son niveau scolaire ne lui procurait aucun plaisir tout comme les études et les livres qu'elle affectionnait pourtant. Il n'y avait plus que les petits Niffleurs et le dessin réussissait encore à lui changer les idées. Et Luna était là plus que jamais. Mais Drago lui manquait.

Les Niffleurs avaient beaucoup grandi. Ils étaient entrés dans leur phase de croissance à la fin du mois de février, et depuis ils n'avaient quasiment pas cessés[cessé] de pousser. En un mois ils avaient presque atteins leur taille adulte. Mais comme tous les petits, ils étaient encore assez indisciplinés. Glaya et Tibert se révélaient très bons élèves dans l'apprentissage de la chasse au trésor qui pour l'instant n'était qu'un jeu. Cela deviendrait naturel pour eux avec le temps. En revanche, Archie était un vrai pantouflard. Il préférait rester au chaud devant la cheminée ou dans les pattes de Crockdur, à mâchouiller une petite cuillère en argent, plutôt que de sortir avec son frère et sa sœur pour apprendre à chercher et à déterrer des objets.

Le programme de Soins aux Créatures Magiques fut bouclé à la fin mars, si bien que les élèves ne furent plus obligés de se rendre à la cabane le soir, en plus des cours, car maintenant ils pouvaient s'occuper des Niffleurs pendant les leçons restantes. Il n'y avait que June qui se rendait trois ou quatre soirs par semaine dans la cabane du géant.

Et puis quand elle ne savait plus où aller ni quoi faire pour s'occuper la tête, elle descendait aux cuisines et faisait des tartes, en se disant que peut être Drago en mangerait…

**.o0O0o.**

Les professeurs furent rassurés de constater que June avait retrouvé son niveau habituel et cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait commencé ses révisions d'ASPIC lorsque l'absence de Drago se raviva d'une manière inattendue.

Le mercredi, en Astronomie, le professeur Sinistra leur annonça que le cours suivant serait supprimé et qu'ils devraient, à la place, se rendre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie le vendredi à 23H30 pour observer la mise en phase de Vénus, de la Lune, et de Neptune. Tout le monde bougonna: en plus d'aller en cour la journée, il fallait y aller la nuit !

Le vendredi soir en question, Luna et June s'étaient installées à une table dans leur salle commune pour finir leurs devoirs. Puis Luna se mit à dessiner des choses étranges sur un parchemin en élaborant une théorie fumante sur la puissance des cailloux et leur origine.

Vers 23H15, June souhaita bonne nuit à Luna et se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie, son télescope à la main. Le froid de la nuit lui mordit les joues. Heureusement tout le monde arriva à l'heure et, rapidement, le professeur Sinistra fit l'appel:

- …Granger ?

- Présente.

- Lackluster ?

- Présente

- MacMillan ?

- Présent.

- Malefoy ?

- …

- Malefoy ?

- …

- Il n'est pas là, professeur, dit Zabini.

- Ah. Et puis-je connaître la raison de cette absence ? demanda Sinistra.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire...parce que je ne le sais pas, ajouta Zabini face au sourcil levé du professeur.

- Bon, eh bien tant pis nous nous passerons de sa présence. Nott ?

- Présent. Il est sûrement en plein acte de traîtrise, continua Nott en chuchotant ce qui fit ricaner les autres Serpentards sauf Zabini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sinistra donna ses consignes:

- Placez-vous le long du rempart ouest et inclinez vos télescopes de 48,65 degrés, vers le haut il va sans dire. Et dirigez-les vers la petite tâche orange que vous voyez là-bas, poursuivit le professeur en pointant du doigt un éclat lumineux. Tout le monde la voit ?

- Oui !

- Bien, en place alors !

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

June avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait l'absence de Drago.

- Hum, excuse-moi, June.

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Zabini s'était installé à côté d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Drago n'est pas là ?

- Non.

- Ah. Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit.

- Eh bien non.

- Chut ! Vous êtes là pour observer pas pour discuter, les rappela à l'ordre le professeur Sinistra.

Ils se turent.

June observa longuement la mise en phase. Elle remplit le questionnaire que le professeur leur avait distribué. Puis elle remit son œil à l'objectif et assista à ce que Sinistra appelait la « déphase », c'est-à-dire le désalignement des corps célestes dans un ordre et un temps précis.

Au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus au sommet de la tour que Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, le professeur lorsque June replia son télescope.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle vit de la lumière dans le parc. Elle se colla contre le rempart pour observer la pelouse plusieurs mètres plus bas, mais elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Après les cauchemars, les hallucinations », pensa-t-elle, « il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, une plage de lumière s'étendit sur le gazon. June se pencha à la muraille et vit des ombres s'allonger et strier la lumière. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'aplomb de la porte du château, visiblement ouverte, et que la lumière du hall éclairait les alentours du perron. Même à Poudlard il était assez étrange qu'il se passe quelque chose à une heure aussi tardive.

June se retourna, les trois autres n'avaient rien vu, elles étaient trop loin du rempart, en pleine conversation sur la mise en phase à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.

June reporta son attention au moment où les ombres se mirent à bouger et à se préciser: des formes humaines. Rapidement leurs propriétaires apparurent et malgré la distance, June reconnu le professeur Lupin, Dumbledore et...Drago.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les trois silhouettes se dirigèrent à pas pressés vers les grilles de l'école tandis que la porte d'entrée se refermait et qu'ils étaient avalés par la nuit.

Sans réfléchir, June se précipita vers l'escalier.

- Mais où allez-vous, Miss Lackluster ? interrogea le professeur Sinistra visiblement surprise par la soudaine réaction de June. Et votre télescope ?

- Je viendrai le chercher plus tard.

Et elle disparut sous les regards éberlués d'Hermione, de Lisa et du professeur d'Astronomie.

June du emprunter trois escaliers aux marches interminables pour atteindre le hall où elle du s'arrêter tant le souffle lui manquait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses jambes cessent de flageoler. Les poumons toujours brûlants, elle sortit et reprit sa course le long de l'allée.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne devant elle. Le parc était vide. La grille était close. Elle s'agrippa après les barreaux et regarda le chemin qui passait devant le château. Désert.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Elle les avait vus. Tous les trois !

Quand elle eut repris son calme, elle remonta vers l'école à pas lents. La Lune seule éclairait le parc.

Au milieu du troisième étage, une voix la tira de ses réflexions :

- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure, June, votre séance d'observation n'est-elle pas terminée depuis plus d'une demi-heure ?

- Je vais chercher mon télescope, professeur, je l'ai laissé en haut de la tour.

Elle avait à peine levé la tête. Cette personne quelle qu'elle fut ne lui importait guère.

- Bien, mais ne tardez pas trop.

Mais elle reconnut brusquement la voix et leva les yeux.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Soi-même. J'étais en train de vous dire de vous presser, sinon vous risquez une heure de retenue.

- Je vous ai vu …

- Mais moi aussi je vous vois, June.

- Non. Tout à l'heure dans le parc.

- Bonne nuit, June.

- Mais, mais…

Dumbledore avait déjà disparu. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle reprit la direction de la tour.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! Il était dans le parc. Et le temps que je descende, il n'aurait pas pu revenir et remonter aussi vite et sans que je le croise. Je ne suis pas folle. Oh non, pourvu que cela ne recommence pas. Je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûre. Il était avec Drago et le … »

- Miss Lackluster ?

- ...professeur Lupin, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Le professeur Sinistra m'a confié votre télescope pour que je vous le rende demain en classe, mais puisque nous nous croisons, tenez.

Il lui tendit son télescope soigneusement plié.

- Merci...je croyais que vous étiez parti.

- Moi. Non, voyons, pourquoi serais-je parti, Miss Lackluster. J'ai beaucoup trop de copies à corriger pour prendre des vacances, dit-il en souriant.

June trouva préférable de se taire.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais en faire autant. Bonne nuit, Miss.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

June s'effondra sur son lit.

Peut-être avait-elle rêvé. Peut-être que Drago dormait paisiblement dans leur lit...enfin dans _son_ lit.

June passa le week-end entre la tour des Aigles et la bibliothèque. Elle n'alla pas voir Hagrid. Elle se consacra à son analyse écrite de Potion, s'entraîna à métamorphoser une chaise en épouvantail, et entama ses révisions de Botanique. Elle aida également Luna à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Mais le lundi matin Drago n'était pas en classe de Sortilège. Il ne se présenta pas plus au cours de Slughorn, ni à celui de Chourave.

« Il est peut-être malade. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas non plus en Astronomie vendredi soir. Il a eu tout le week-end pour se reposer, il reviendra demain. »

Mais étrangement, même pour elle, ses paroles sonnèrent faux. D'autant plus lorsque Drago ne vint pas en cour le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi, et les jours suivants.

June était désormais rongée par l'inquiétude. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Drago était invisible. Elle n'osait pas aller voir à l'Appartement s'il s'y trouvait. Pas après la façon dont elle l'avait quitté. Mais elle voulait savoir ! Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour s'éloigner de lui, mais au fond elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'est pourquoi elle se rendit au bureau du directeur. Mais arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe et contrairement à la dernière fois, la gargouille ne bougea pas.

- Hum, hum. Excusez-moi, serait-il possible de voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ?

- Le professeur est absent, annonça une voix rocailleuse après un silence ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Ah, euh, merci. Quand puis-je le voir ?

- Le professeur est absent, répéta la sculpture.

- Oui, merci, j'avais compris, mais quand sera-t-il de retour ?

- Le professeur est absent.

June baissa les bras. Pour quelqu'un de toujours disponible, elle trouvait que Dumbledore était très fuyant ces derniers temps.

De son côté Hagrid ne semblait rien savoir quant à un éventuel déplacement du directeur.

**.o0O0o.**

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Miss Lackluster, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite.

June avait décidé de tenter sa dernière chance en allant voir le professeur McGonagall à son bureau.

- Je…, commençai June hésitante, je, j'aimerais…

- Quelque chose vous tracasse visiblement.

- Oui.

- Eh bien dites-moi.

- C'est assez délicat. Je…je crois que je ne devrais pas être au courant de…de ce que j'ai vu.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Des élèves projetteraient-ils de tricher aux examens ? Y aurait-il des rassemblements disons _illégaux_ dans les cachots ?

- Non, non, professeur, rien de tout cela. Disons que l'autre nuit, quand je suis montée à la tour d'Astronomie avec ma classe, au moment de partir j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Lupin, et Drago Malefoy se diriger précipitamment vers la grille.

June lui raconta la suite de ce qui s'était produit.

- Vous dites que Mr Malefoy n'a, depuis, pas fait sa réapparition ?

- Oui. Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir constaté son absence lors de vos cours.

À l'expression qui traversa une fraction de seconde le visage de McGonagall, June comprit que son professeur lui mentait.

- Eh bien, je ne suis au courant de rien, reprit MCGonagall. Mais Mr Malefoy ne vous a pas entretenu de son départ ? Vous êtes _amis_, n'est-ce pas ?

- La situation est un peu..._compliquée_ en ce moment.

- Je vois. Alors il ne vous a rien dit.

- Non.

- Je crois que je suis dans l'incapacité de vous renseigner. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, professeur.

June, encore plus inquiète quant au sort de Drago, se leva et sortit.

**- !**

- Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

McGonagall se précipita hors de son bureau pour voir qui venait de hurler. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de June face contre terre sur la pierre du couloir.

- Merlin ! Miss Lackluster !

June était inconsciente. Son grand âge ne permettait pas au professeur de s'agenouiller ou de se baisser. Elle fut donc soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit des pas un peu plus loin.

- Potter ! Venez par ici, s'il-vous plaît.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il après avoir vu sa camarade à terre.

- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Miss Lackluster est sortie de mon bureau, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler dans le couloir et je l'ai trouvé là juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Pourriez-vous m'aider, je vous prie.

- Bien entendu.

- Tournez-la sur le dos que je puisse la mettre sur un brancard et la transporter à l'infirmerie.

Harry s'agenouilla et doucement, retourna le corps inerte de June.

- Professeur, elle saigne.

Et effectivement, McGonagall vit que le T-shirt était imprégné de sang.

À l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges, McGonagall fit apparaître un brancard sous le corps de June qui s'éleva dans les airs.

- Sortez votre baguette, Potter, ordonna le professeur de Métamorphose. Vous allez conduire le brancard à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoindrai.

Le professeur de Métamorphose tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tandis que Harry longeait le couloir dans l'autre direction. Une chance que l'infirmerie se trouva au même étage. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas sûr que monter ou descendre un escalier aurait été prescris.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Il lui raconta le peu que McGonagall avait vu.

L'infirmière tira un rideau autour du lit et alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Eh bien, cette petite va égaler votre record d'admission dans cette infirmerie en une année ! Vous pouvez disposer, Mr Potter.

- Au revoir, madame.

Harry sortait de l'infirmerie au moment où McGonagall et Lupin y entraient.

- Alors Pompom, est-ce grave ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Quand Lupin vit que Madame Pomfresh était en train de déshabiller June pour l'examiner, il passa de l'autre côté du rideau bientôt rejoint par le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oh, Merlin, s'exclama l'infirmière, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Venez, leur di l'infirmière.

Seul le ventre de June était à découvert et laissait voir du sang coagulé. Pomfresh était en train de le nettoyer révélant ainsi, petit à petit, sa cicatrice.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent.

- Vous étiez au courant ? Questionna l'infirmière.

- Par Godric, non. Et vous Pompom, vous n'aviez rien vu ? Pourtant il me semble qu'elle a été admise ici plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers mois.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remarquer, répondit l'infirmière. Je ne sais pas ce que cette petite a pu subir par le passé, mais je crois qu'elle n'en a pas encore fini.

La cicatrice de June était intacte, mais, fait inexplicable, le sang s'en échappait comme si on venait de lui ouvrir le ventre. Madame Pomfresh lui administra plusieurs remèdes et appliqua des pommades sur sa blessure.

Après une demi-heure, le sang cessa de couler.

_**À suivre…**_

Voilà, encore un chapitre plein de mystère houhou…

Bisous pour vous et bonne semaine.


	15. Tirés des griffes de l'Enfer

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonsoir ! oui je sais je poste tard. Eh mais c'est moi l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux niark ! Alors dans ce chapitre ben vous verrez bien… uhu. Bonne lecture. Merci également à **Welva** pour sa review. Bisous.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 15 : TIRES DES GRIFFES DE L'ENFER

Cela faisait trois jours que June s'était réveillée. Elle avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur ce qui s'était produit dans le couloir, et les raisons de sa cicatrice. June avait répondu qu'en ce qui concernait son malaise elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Quant à sa cicatrice, elle dit juste qu'elle était due à une agression subit plus jeune.

Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie. C'étaient Luna et Hagrid qui lui apportaient ses devoirs et ses leçons, en même temps qu'une boîte de Chocogrenouille ou un bouquet d'artichauts.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Drago, ces derniers temps ? Questionna June sur le ton de la conversation un soir où Luna était venue la voir.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi, je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus.

- Oh, juste comme ça, répondit-elle évasive.

- Tu l'aimes toujours, déclara Luna à brûle-pourpoint.

June la toisa un instant avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé sans raison.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Il est tellement mal. Il ne mange presque plus. Je ne le vois même plus ces derniers temps.

- Il t'a parlé, après que…, après ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna June surprise.

- Oui.

- Il ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose à propos d'un voyage ou bien d'un départ ?

- Non. Tu poses beaucoup de questions, mais tu ne réponds pas aux miennes.

- Excuse-moi Luna, mais je suis fatiguée.

- Je vais te laisser. À demain.

- À demain.

June s'en voulait de semer la tristesse autour d'elle. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Madame Pomfresh lui apporta son dîner. Elle grignota quelques légumes, réduisit son poulet en charpie et donna sa part de tarte à une Gryffondor de troisième année qui partageait l'infirmerie avec elle.

June s'endormit sur son livre.

Le lendemain matin, June fut réveillée par les cris de joie de la jeune rouge et or, soulagée que les immenses bois de cerf qui lui étaient poussés sur la tête aient disparu.

L'infirmière insista pour que June passe encore la journée et la nuit à l'infirmerie.

« Question de sécurité », avait-elle affirmé.

June accepta, même si elle s'ennuyait et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa cicatrice ne saignait plus, elle n'avait plus de vertiges, et l'ecchymose, due à la chute, avait disparu de sa pommette.

June lut une bonne partie de la matinée et passa l'autre à réfléchir.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Drago ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait machinalement les doigts à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Elle faisait souffrir Drago. Elle se faisait souffrir. Il avait disparu. Elle souffrait encore plus. Si elle venait à apprendre sa mort alors elle s'effondrerait. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Dès qu'il reviendrait - s'il revenait un jour - elle lui dirait tout, toute la vérité, même si pour cela elle devait l'attacher à une chaise pour qu'il l'écoute !

Ce même jour, June se tenait devant une des immenses fenêtres en demi-cercle de l'infirmerie, à contempler le ciel d'avril. Il était gris. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc. Tout était désert et sans vie. À moins que. Elle s'approcha, son nez frôlant la vitre et écarquilla les yeux pour être sûre.

- …oui…c'est…c'est…DRAGO !

June se précipita vers son lit.

- Mais où sont elles…bon sang…mais où …où…où…tant pis…

Elle s'élança vers la porte.

- Miss Lackluster, que faites-vous ?, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Où allez-vous ? Revenez !

Mais June ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sortit en trombe dans le couloir.

_**Crac ! **_

Drago venait de transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les autres n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Dumbledore l'attendait.

- Comment allez-vous, Drago ? lui demanda-t-il dès que le jeune homme eut franchi le portail.

- Bien mieux maintenant qu'elle est sauve.

- Mais ?

- Mais son état est assez critique, dit Drago dans un souffle.

- Nous la conduirons à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle arrivera. Madame Pomfresh fera tout pour la soigner.

- Merci, professeur.

- Mais en attendant, venez au château, vous devez être épuisé.

- Je préférerais attendre qu'elle soit là.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez.

Drago se résolut à suivre le vieux directeur. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir suite aux coups qu'il avait reçus, et son visage était contusionné. Mais il trouvait qu'il ne s'en était quand même pas trop mal sorti. Il aurait pu être gravement blessé, ou même être tué.

_**Crac !**_

En se retournant, Drago constata que le professeur Lupin, les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'avait aidé dans sa mission et le corps de sa mère, inconsciente, venaient de transplaner sur le chemin.

- Vous voyez ils sont là. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

« Enfin pour l'instant », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils étaient à la moitié de l'allée lorsque Drago perçut un bruit sourd devant lui. Il leva les yeux, et vit une silhouette descendre les marches du perron et se mettre à courir dans leur direction.

- June !

- Je ne pense pas qu'un tel accueil me soit réservé, plaisanta Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que cette jeune personne est heureuse de vous revoir.

June n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Drago remarqua qu'elle portait le pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car June lui sauta dans les bras. Il chancela légèrement sous le choc.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Drago. J'ai été stupide. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi.

Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de les laisser. Il repartit en arrière, à la rencontre des autres.

June prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le détailla. Drago grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle toucha accidentellement ses blessures. Mais il était si heureux de la revoir qu'il aurait pu supporter n'importe quoi. Elle le serra de nouveau contre elle.

Quand le reste de la troupe approcha, June s'éloigna un peu de Drago. Il en profita pour la regarder: elle était pieds nus, mais surtout il remarqua qu'une petite auréole rouge était apparue sur sa blouse blanche.

- Tu saignes, dit-il inquiet. Pourquoi portes-tu le pyjama de l'infirmerie. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est rien.

« Fichue cicatrice », pensa-t-elle.

- Miss Lackluster, pourriez-vous aller chercher trois racines de mandragore adulte commune, dans la serre. Pomona doit s'y trouver. Puis demander au professeur Slughorn de préparer de l'Anthéragès.

- Oui, professeur. Mais qui est blessé ?

June tourna son regard vers Drago.

- Ce n'est pas pour Drago.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de préparer de la potion, Slughorn en avait encore plusieurs flacons. Il en tendit un à June et voulut entamer la conversation, mais la jeune fille lui rappela qu'une personne blessée attendait de recevoir de l'Anthéragès.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière entra, Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Lupin, à l'écart. Les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tenaient près de la porte et Drago était au chevet d'une personne que June ne pouvait pas identifier de là où elle se trouvait.

- Miss Lackluster, enfin ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Vous êtes totalement inconsciente, jeune fille ! Sortir comme cela en pyjama, et pieds nus de surcroît.

June regarda ses pieds. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ses chaussures, donc elle était partie sans.

- Excusez-moi, madame, marmonna-t-elle.

- Passe pour cette fois, répondit l'infirmière en poussant June vers son lit au fond de la pièce. Et en plus vous avez encore perdu du sang.

- Comment cela « encore » ? demanda Drago au moment où elles passaient à côté de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit la jeune fille pour tenter de le rassurer.

June aperçut la personne endormie sur le lit. C'était une femme. Elle avait les cheveux très clairs – comme ceux de Drago - et très sales. Et son visage était très endommagé.

- Ne traînez pas, la pressa Madame Pomfresh. Asseyez-vous et attendez _sagement_.

L'infirmière lui prit le flacon d'Anthéragès et tira le rideau autour de son lit, si bien qu'elle se retrouva séparée des autres. Elle entendit Dumbledore rassurer Drago.

- Ne vous faites plus de soucis, Drago. Maintenant qu'elle a pris cette potion, elle est tirée d'affaire. Avec du repos et du Stomantys elle se rétablira très vite. N'est-ce pas Pompom ?

- Tout à fait, Albus.

- Merci, professeur.

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Dumbledore était parti.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, jeune homme. Vous avez l'air exténué.

- Non, je préfère rester auprès d'elle.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais vous apporter un repas bien chaud. Mais avant je dois m'occuper de notre _fugueuse_.

À ce moment-là, June ne perçut plus que de légers murmures. Elle se douta que Drago se renseignait discrètement sur son état. Puis Madame Pomfresh fit son apparition.

- À nous deux, jeune fille.

June s'allongea pour que l'infirmière examine et nettoie sa cicatrice.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Le sang s'est arrêté de couler. Cette petite rechute est sûrement due à votre course folle de tout à l'heure. Maintenant vous allez cesser de vous agiter et me faire le plaisir de vous reposer.

- Oui madame dit June d'un air plus ou moins coupable.

Madame Pomfresh repassa de l'autre côté du rideau. June l'entendit appeler un elfe de maison et lui dire d'apporter un plateau repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint dans un petit craquement puis repartit. La porte du bureau de Pomfresh claqua, il y eut un bruit bref de chaise raclant le sol puis un silence de mort.

Soudain, Drago passa la tête par le rideau.

- Est-ce que je peux _entrer_ ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

June se redressa sur son lit.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle. (Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de contusion sur son visage.)

- Ça peut aller.

- Est-ce que c'est ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ? Et…et je croyais qu'elle était…morte.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il. Mais j'ai appris à ne pas trop me fier aux paroles de mon père. J'ai fini par parler des lettres de menaces à Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider à retrouver ma mère et à la sortir de cet enfer, s'il n'était pas trop tard.

- Alors je ne suis pas folle, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu partir lorsque j'étais en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Alors c'est toi qui nous as vus.(June acquiesça) Lupin avait remarqué que quelqu'un nous observait des remparts.

- C'est pour cela que je les ai croisés tous les deux juste après…, dit June pour elle-même, une diversion. Où se trouvait ta mère et comment as-tu fait pour la ramener.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un des seuls endroits tellement évidents que l'on n'aurait pas pensé à y aller : à Little Hangleton.

- Tu veux dire la maison des…

- …Jedusor. Oui, confirma Drago.

- Est-ce qu'Il…que Voldemort y était.

Drago frissonna légèrement, il avait encore quelques difficultés à entendre et à prononcer ce nom.

- Non. Il se cache sûrement ailleurs. Mais il y avait des Mangemorts.(il changea soudain de sujet) et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai eu un autre malaise, répondit June, ce n'est rien.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, protesta-t-il, cette fois tu as perdu du sang.

- J'ai dû me blesser en tombant, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Tu dois sûrement savoir que la pierre n'est pas le meilleur support que l'on peut trouver pour amortir une chute.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit. June lui offrit une baguette au réglisse que Luna lui avait apporté la veille.

- Écoute Drago, finit par dire la jeune sorcière, je regrette la façon dont les choses se sont passées. J'étais exténuée et ces cauchemars me terrifiaient. Je suis impardonnable et égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à toi dans cette histoire. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en veux.

- Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre que tu avais les nerfs à vif.

- Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi. Pourquoi les cauchemars et les maux de tête, et pourquoi j'étais parti. Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit te le dire, mais tant pis. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir à cause de cela. Je veux te le dire maintenant...

- Non, arrête. Ne me dis rien. (il baissa la tête) Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, ni ce que j'ai fait pour tirer ma mère de cet enfer. Et je ne te le dirais peut-être jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu le saches parce que je ne veux pas te faire peur et te voir fuir. J'ai mes secrets, tu as les tiens. C'est ainsi.

- Mais…mais moi je te fais souffrir en ne te disant rien…, balbutia-t-elle, mais une nouvelle fois il l'interrompit.

- Même si tu m'as fait beaucoup plus mal que tu ne peux te l'imaginer en partant, j'ai bien compris que quelque chose d'important te faisait souffrir lorsque nous étions ensemble et j'ai vu que la rupture ne te laissait pas de marbre non plus. Alors même si tu ne me dis rien je sais que tu as des raisons. (June ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps) **ET**, je ne veux pas connaître ces raisons. Ce ne serait pas juste, pour toi, si tu m'avouais tes secrets les plus profonds, alors que moi je ne te disais rien. Tu comprends ?

June acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, June, dit-il.

- Moi aussi.

Il descendit du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Quoi qu'il arrive désormais, je ne te quitterais plus, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je te le promets, même si pour cela nous devons rester de simples amis.

Drago recula et porta les mains à sa nuque pour en détacher quelque chose. Il sortit de sa chemise une fine chaîne en argent qu'il tendit à June.

- Accepte-la, s'il te plait.

Au bout de la chaîne, June vit un anneau serti de petites émeraudes.

- Drago, non, je ne peux pas, c'est bien trop beau…

- S'il te plait, prends-la comme un gage.

- Je… . Elle appartient à ta mère n'est-ce pas ? demanda June.

- Oui. Mais s'il te plait…

Elle ferma les yeux en signe de consentement et ouvrit la paume pour recevoir le bijou.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Il les sécha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Drago remarqua que la jeune sorcière avait une lueur de profonde tristesse dans les yeux. Il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle parla avant lui.

- Va voir ta mère, maintenant.

Elle lui tendit un Chocogrenouille qu'il prit en souriant faiblement, avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. June l'entendit tirer celui qui se trouvait près du lit de sa mère, pour la protéger des regards indiscrets.

**.o0O0o.**

Il était 23H. June ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle savait que Drago était toujours dans l'infirmerie, mais il n'était pas revenu la voir. Seule Madame Pomfresh était apparue vers 20H pour lui faire prendre une potion. La Serdaigle en avait assez de ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil. Elle se glissa au bas de son lit et réussit à trouver sa paire de pantoufles. Elle se faufila silencieusement jusque devant le rideau qui protégeait le lit de Mrs Malefoy. Elle passa la tête et vit que Drago et sa mère dormaient. Elle s'approcha lentement. Drago, assis dans un fauteuil, s'était endormi la tête sur ses bras posés sur le bord du lit. Il avait l'air si paisible.

June aperçut une couverture sur un autre fauteuil; elle la déplia et en recouvrit le dos du Serpentard. Puis elle observa Mrs Malefoy.

Son visage était fin et son teint pâle, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la faim et à la fatigue de sa trop longue captivité. Ses longs cheveux clairs avaient été lavés et peignés. Les contusions avaient disparu de son visage.

Elle préféra les laisser ensemble et retourna dans son lit où elle put enfin s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle ne fut pas fâchée d'apprendre par Madame Pomfresh que l'on était samedi. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se retrouver en classe. Cette nouvelle la mit donc de bonne humeur. Elle récupéra toutes ses affaires, ses friandises et son bouquet d'artichauts qu'elle remonta dans son dortoir.

Elle déjeuna rapidement. Luna n'était pas à la table des Aigles. Elle se trouvait donc seule. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et des chuchotements parcoururent la table. June n'y prêta pas d'attention. Mais il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance. En levant la tête, son regard croisa les yeux verts d'Harry Potter qui se détournèrent aussitôt. Pourquoi le plus populaire des Gryffondors lui prêtait-il autant d'attention ?

June ne savait pas que c'était Harry Potter «en personne», qui l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie le jour où elle s'était évanouie.

June étouffait au château. Elle préféra sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle descendit la pelouse en pente douce jusqu'au lac. Elle resta là, plusieurs minutes à regarder au loin. Puis en tournant la tête, elle aperçut de la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction.

Hagrid fut heureux de la voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester, car il devait se rendre dans la Forêt interdite pour s'occuper d'un Sombral blessé. Il lui proposa de rester dans la cabane aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait envie. June lui demanda la permission de cueillir quelques fleurs dans le jardin. Elle le vit prendre son arbalète puis s'enfoncer de plus en plus entre les troncs sombres jusqu'à disparaître. Crockdur était parti avec son maître.

June ferma la porte de la cabane et s'installa dans un fauteuil qui était pour elle d'une taille démesurée. Ses pieds flottaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres au dessus du sol, tellement le siège était profond.

Les Niffleurs vinrent la saluer. Ils avaient atteins leur taille définitive. Leur fourrure noire était lisse et brillante. Seule la petite tache blanche que Glaya avait sur une oreille ressortait. Leurs pattes ressemblaient à des spatules ce qui leur permettait de creuser plus facilement, donc plus vite. Faute d'intérêt et d'entraînement, les pattes d'Archie étaient moins développées.

Tibert, avec le temps, s'était révélé très attaché à June. Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il obéissait parfaitement. Glaya et Archie, eux, étaient _la petite Yaya_ _et_ _le gros Pèpère_ _à leur maman Hagrid_. Plusieurs fois, June avait failli s'étouffer de rire en entendant (l'impressionnant) Hagrid les appeler ainsi, les yeux humides.

June décida de se balader dans le parc avec Tibert.

Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne. June n'avait pas envie que Tibert, attiré par une montre ou un bijou, ne manque de blesser quelqu'un. Car même si elle avait beaucoup d'autorité sur le Niffleur, il n'en restait pas moins indiscipliné à cause de son jeune âge.

Après quelques pas, l'animal commença à sautiller pour pouvoir coller son nez contre la poche gauche de la veste de June.

- Calme-toi, Tibert, dit la jeune fille, tu vas l'avoir.

Elle sortit de sa poche un Galion d'or. Elle le lança le plus loin possible. Le Niffleur, rapide comme l'éclair, se mit à courir. La jeune sorcière le vit s'arrêter, puis de son long nez, renifler le sol alentour avant de saisir le Galion. Frétillant, il le ramena et le déposa aux pieds de June.

- C'est bien, félicita-t-elle en ramassant le Galion. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à t'apprendre à ne pas enfoncer tes crocs dans tout ce que tu rapportes.

Les deux faces du Galion étaient toutes bosselées.

Elle lança la pièce plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement déformée et que Tibert commence à se fatiguer de courir dans tous les sens.

Elle retourna à la cabane. Hagrid n'était pas encore rentré.

Dans le jardin du géant, elle constata avec plaisir que les artichauts et autres plantes immenses et passablement terrifiantes partageaient le lopin de terre avec des violettes et des rosiers tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaires.

Elle cueillit des violettes pour Mrs Malefoy.

Après une dernière caresse aux Niffleurs, elle remonta jusqu'au château.

Mrs Malefoy dormait toujours lorsque June entra dans l'infirmerie pour y laisser les fleurs. Drago n'était pas là.

**.o0O0o.**

June et Drago avaient renoué les liens qui s'étaient brisés quelques semaines plus tôt. À la différence qu'ils étaient simplement amis et qu'ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Un soir, Drago entra dans la bibliothèque quasiment certain d'y trouver June. Et en effet, entre deux rayons, il l'a trouva en train de feuilleter un ouvrage.

- June, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune sorcière, tirée de sa lecture, leva vers lui un regard un peu vague, mais quand elle le reconnut, ses prunelles s'allumèrent instantanément. Il avait l'air quelque peu perdu, voire affolé, un pan de sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, et le bouton du col était défait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Affolant de beauté, en vérité. Cette peau si blanche, ces cheveux si pâles, ces yeux si gris, cette bouche,…

- June ?

En entendant de nouveau son prénom, June sursauta et se sermonna avant de refermer le livre qu'elle tenait et de le presser contre sa poitrine - comme pour empêcher son cœur de battre si fort.

Elle retomba vite sur terre quand elle s'aperçut que le regard de Drago était décidément trop affolé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Les Mangemorts, finit-il par dire. Et Potter.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si bouleversé, June se serait permise de le taquiner sur le fait que le « sujet Potter » revenait sur le tapis après plusieurs mois d'absence.

- Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Drago lui tendit un exemplaire de_ La Gazette du Sorcier _daté du matin même.

June comprit tout de suite lorsque son regard tomba sur le gros titre : _Nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts_.

- Nouvelle attaque ? dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Drago. Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ces derniers temps ?

Cette fois elle avait levé son visage vers le jeune Serpentard.

- Oui.

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Après ce qui t'est arrivé pendant que je n'étais pas là, je ne voulais pas…

D'un simple regard agacé, elle le coupa.

June tourna les pages à la recherche de l'article.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle abaissa le journal les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- 340. 340 victimes…30 Mangemorts…340 victimes…

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

- Viens, lui dit Drago en la prenant par la main.

Il l'entraîna doucement hors de la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc.

Ils marchèrent le long du lac et June se calma peu à peu. Puis ils finirent par s'asseoir sous un grand chêne.

- Excuse-moi, finis par dire June, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Combien ? demanda-t-elle aussi soudainement que l'arrivée des larmes dans la bibliothèque.

- Comment ça « combien ».

- Combien d'attaques de Mangemorts ?

- Oh...c'est la sixième. Enfin la sixième déclarée. Il y en a sûrement eu d'autres.

- Depuis quand.

- Deux semaines, répondit Drago.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, ce regain de violence.

- Bien sûr que si. Je crois…je crois…j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je crois que quelque chose de grave se prépare.

- La guerre ?

- Quoi d'autre.

June soupira.

- Alors c'est pour ça que ces derniers temps, Potter à…

- …l'air préoccupé, termina Drago. Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.

- Oui. Il me donne l'impression de suinter l'angoisse, mais personne ne semble y faire attention.

- Ils s'enferment dans des petites considérations et des petits bonheurs pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux, c'est tout. Ils ont la trouille alors ils font comme si.

Il y eut un silence. Effectivement Drago avait raison. Ils se voilaient tous la face, mais comment leur en vouloir.

- Moi aussi j'ai la trouille, finit par dire Drago.

**.o0O0o.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Mme Malefoy se réveilla. Dumbledore lui proposa de rester à Poudlard autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle refusa poliment la proposition, en avouant que les grandes bâtisses l'effrayaient désormais.

Encore quelques jours après, un hibou porteur d'une lettre arriva au château. C'était un message de Mrs Weasley qui proposait à Mrs Malefoy de venir s'installer au Terrier. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne dérangerait personne par sa présence, Narcissa accepta, visiblement très honorée d'être accueillie par la famille Weasley. Elle y fut conduite à la fin de la semaine.

Drago lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée stupide, même s'il n'en avait pas dit un mot à sa mère. Par principe, il détestait Ron. Il ne s'imaginait pas devoir rendre visite à sa mère en étant obligé de faire des politesses à la belette.

_**À suivre…**_

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon j'avoue que le coup de June qui joue à « va chercher ! aller va chercher le Gallion » avec Tibert, est peut-être un peu limite, mais je trouvais ça marrant. Donc…

Bye bye.


	16. Encore un peu de tarte ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonsoir. Alors petite explication. Ce chapitre n'était absolument pas prévu mais,** Welva **m'a demandé dans sa review si Drago et Harry allait se rapprocher, alors ça m'a inspiré pour écrire un autre chapitre, dans lequel j'ai pu caser des trucs que je voulais caser mais que j'avais pas réussis à caser (je me répète, oui mais il est tard !). Et en plus il y a une "surprise" dans ce chapitre…

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 16 : ENCORE UN PEU DE TARTE ?

Même si Drago aurait préféré prendre le thé avec son père plutôt que de le dire, il devait bien reconnaître que depuis que sa mère vivait au Terrier avec les Weasley, elle semblait enfin vivre. Elle était juste heureuse. En tout cas c'était ce qui transparaissait dans ses lettres et Drago sentait que c'était la vérité. Pour Drago, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère sauve et qu'elle vivait enfin sa vie, un poids s'était envolé. Il se sentait mieux plus confiant.

Ce matin là encore, il reçut une lettre de sa mère un peu plus épaisse qu'à l'accoutumée. En plus de deux feuillets parcourus d'une écriture fine et penchée, l'enveloppe contenait des photographies. Pendant quelques instants Drago ne reconnut pas sa mère. Elle qu'il avait toujours vu droite et fière voire méprisante – en public en tout cas – sa fine silhouette emprisonnée dans des robes lourdes et souvent austères, ses fins cheveux blonds pris dans des chignons tantôt stricts tantôt élégants selon les circonstances, tout cela pour se conformer aux attentes de Lucius Malefoy. Mais là elle était aérienne, légère, jeune. Juste libre. Ses cheveux lâches ondulants au rythme du vent alors qu'elle était appuyée contre une barrière, sa jolie robe fleurie, ses chevilles découvertes, son sourire, ses éclats de rire alors qu'elle essayait d'accrocher une chemise gonflée par le vent sur une corde à linge,… Drago ne connaissait pas cette femme. Ou si peu. Il en eut presque peur. Il préféra ranger les clichés.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui que Drago remarqua qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement et leva la tête.

C'était Blaise.

- Ça va ? demanda ce dernier en s'asseyant en face de Drago.

- Ouais.

- Hum aussi bien que quelqu'un qui se sent mal, dit Blaise.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Ma mère m'a écrit.

- Alors ?

- Elle va bien.

- Aller dis-le.

- Quoi ?

_- Quoi ?_ Singea Blaise. À ton avis. Reconnais-le ça ne va pas te tuer.

Drago grommela_._ Il voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

- En plus, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous.

Blaise désigna les alentours et, en effet, la bibliothèque était vide.

- Ma mère est heureuse.

- Oui et ?

- Blaise !

- Dis-le !

- Ma mère est heureuse chez les Weasley ! Ça te va ? Grogna Drago.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas difficile. De toute façon c'est la vérité. Et puis tu ne connais pas les Weasley. La Belette n'est certainement pas représentative de toute sa famille.

- Je sais, mais les préjugés ont la peau dure.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ? demanda Blaise.

- Je…j'aimerais être auprès d'elle, j'aimerais que se soit moi qui la rende heureuse et pas des « inconnus ».

- Je comprends.

- Et toi ta mère ? Questionna Drago pour changer de sujet.

- Oh tu sais toujours aussi veuve noire.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Aller viens, finit par dire Blaise en se levant, sinon on va être en retard en cours de Sortilège.

**.o0O0o.**

Malheureusement pour Drago, Pansy – qui n'avait pas fait d'éclat depuis le fiasco du Polynectar – eu un regain d'énergie...ou de désespoir.

C'était vendredi soir. Drago avait dîné et venait de rentrer à l'Appartement. Il n'avait que trois envies : un livre, son canapé, le calme. Mais…

_Toc ! toc ! toc !_

Le jeune sorcier grogna et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le portrait, d'une humeur massacrante.

D'autant plus massacrante lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui le privait d'un moment de détente aussi nécessaire.

Pansy.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car elle se jeta sur lui en essayant de l'embrasser et en répétant des paroles confuses d'où ressortaient des : « Je t'aime » et des « Ne me laisse pas ».

Drago déstabilisé, mis quelques secondes à réagir. Il la repoussa fermement et planta ses deux prunelles chauffées à blanc dans les yeux embués de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je te prouve que je tiens à toi et que je t'aime. Oh Drago si tu sa…

- Arrête, Pansy ! Je croyais avoir été clair. Et puis ne suis-je pas qu'"un sale traître à mon sang" ?

- Je…, elle rougit. Drago je t'aime ! J'étais vexée, je ne le pensais pas.

Drago allait répliquer quelque chose de cassant, mais il respira et essaya de se calmer: Pansy ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'emporte et il voulait être clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Écoute, Pansy, je ne doute pas de la sincérité de tes sentiments, mais, moi, je ne t'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas ce que tu défends, aveuglément d'ailleurs.

- Ce que je défends ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Pansy ! Voldemort ! Les Mangemorts, la violence, le massacre !

- Mais…mais toi aussi tu as la Marque, tu es comme moi.

- Ma chair est peut-être marquée, mais mon esprit ne l'est plus et mon coeur ne l'a jamais été ! Les tiens le sont, peut-être pas complètement, mais tu t'embourbes dans l'erreur que j'ai faite ! Tu te laisses faire, tu suis. Alors non, je ne suis définitivement plus comme toi.

- Drago je… je t'achèterais tout ce que tu voudras. Dis-moi et je te l'offre. Je…

- Adieu, Pansy, dit-il sur un ton péremptoire.

Pansy retint ses larmes, mais finit par tourner les talons et partir. Après quelques secondes, Drago entendit les pas de la Serpentard devenir une course effrénée.

**.o0O0o.**

Le lendemain, June et Luna se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner lorsque Pansy émergea des sous-sols sans aucun regard assassin pour June. Au contraire, elle avait un regard vide et semblait avancer par pur automatisme.

- Cette fille est une tarte, dit soudain Luna.

- Pardon ? demanda June surprise.

- C'est une tarte.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Drago serait sûrement d'accord avec ça, répondit Luna de plus en plus dans les nuages avant de tourner ses grands yeux bleus vers June. J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Et la jeune Serdaigle se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers une place libre.

Au même instant, Drago entrait dans le stade de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas osé y revenir depuis qu'il s'était fait chasser de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Mais après l'épisode Pansy de la veille, de June et de l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de croître en lui à cause des attaques successives des Mangemorts, il avait eu besoin de retrouver le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il foulait le gazon du terrain. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers un des escaliers qui permettaient de monter dans les tribunes. Il finit par s'arrêter assez haut et tourna son regard vers le lac et les collines qui se déployaient au-delà du stade.

- Malefoy.

Drago sursauta.

- Potter.

- Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci.

- De même, grogna le blond.

Ils auraient pu en finir là et partir chacun de leur côté comme ils étaient venus, mais quelque chose les fit rester à leur place. Potter finit par s'asseoir et, inconsciemment, Drago l'imita.

Le malaise était palpable, mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, ils partageaient juste la vue.

- Tu sais ce qui se trame ? Finit par demander Harry sur un ton un peu plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pardon ? demanda Drago surpris en tournant ses prunelles vers le Gryffondor.

- Je veux dire avec les Mangemorts, reprit Harry en rougissant. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont si « actifs » en ce moment ?

Drago eut un rire sans joie.

- Franchement, Potter, tu ne crois toujours pas au fait que je sois de ton côté. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- Non, balbutia Harry, c'est juste que je croyais que tu…tu avais repris le travail de Rogue, tu sais…

- Viens-en au fait, Potter.

- Je pensais que tu espionnais Voldemort pour nous.

Drago fut surpris. Que Potter pense une chose pareille était en quelque sorte...un compliment.

- Non je ne suis pas un espion.

- Pourtant Dumbledore m'avait dit que tu étais parti en mission…

- Pour sauver ma mère.

- Oh.

- Tu vois, Potter, reprit Drago, je n'ai pas changé au fond, je ne pense qu'à mon propre intérêt.

- Si tu veux vraiment changer, arrête d'être stupide, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas égoïste. Tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un aux dépens de ta propre vie.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça. Saint Potter qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin…je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et je n'ai jamais dit non plus que je t'appréciais, mais maintenant je sais que Dumbledore à raison de te faire confiance.

- Tu me fais trop d'honneurs, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante et ironique.

- Bon alors, tu ne sais rien pour les Mangemorts.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non. Mais ça sent la…

- …guerre, termina Drago.

De nouveau un silence s'installa entre eux. Et ce fut de nouveau Harry qui le brisa.

- Ton amie va bien ?

Drago interrogea le Gryffondor du regard.

- June Lackluster, elle va mieux ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie quand McGonagall l'a trouvé inconsciente devant son bureau. Tu vois encore un de mes actes de chevalerie, termina le brun ironique.

- Merci.

Le brun fut totalement surpris. Drago Malefoy venait de le remercier.

- Oui, June va mieux.

Après un nouveau silence, Drago se leva.

- Au fait, dit-il avant de partir, excuse-moi pour le _Sectumsempra._

- Ah oui...moi aussi.

Drago esquissa un sourire et descendit les marches de bois avant de traverser le terrain et de se diriger vers le château sous le regard de Harry.

**.o0O0o.**

- J'ai faim.

Drago leva son regard vers June. Depuis qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, environ trois heures, elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas levé les yeux de son travail. Et là, elle le regardait en répétant : « J'ai faim. ». Une interprétation quelque peu déplacée traversa l'esprit de Drago.

« Imbécile », se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Pour détourner le regard, il baissa les yeux vers sa montre : 17h15.

- Le dîner ne sera pas servi avant deux heures.

- Je sais, mais j'ai faim. Pas toi ?

- Un peu, reconnut-il.

Et sans plus d'explication, June rangea ses affaires et se leva.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à un Drago éberlué.

Il finit par ranger ses affaires et suivit June sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils descendirent dans le hall, puis la Serdaigle se dirigea vers les sous-sols des Poufsouffle. Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans le silence. Drago comprit quand June s'arrêta devant une immense nature morte qui marquait la fin du couloir.

Les cuisines.

- Mais, June…

Trop tard, elle avait déjà ouvert le tableau et entrait dans l'immense pièce. Drago ne put que la suivre. Bien sûr Drago était déjà venu dans les cuisines, mais toujours dans le but de récupérer de la nourriture pour une fête ou quelque chose du genre.

- Miss, couina alors une petite voix.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

- Comment allez-vous, Miss ?

- Bien m…

- Dobby ! s'exclama alors Drago reconnaissant l'elfe qui parlait avec June.

- Aaaah ! Gémit l'elfe en reconnaissant Drago.

- Que…

June regardait alternativement Drago et Dobby sans comprendre pourquoi l'un était étonné et l'autre effrayé.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Dobby était l'elfe de maison de ma famille.

Dobby gémit de plus belle en essayant de disparaître sous la montagne de caches tellières qui lui servait de couvre-chef.

- Maître…, dit l'elfe d'une voix aussi tremblotante que ses genoux.

- Hum, je ne suis plus ton maître, Dobby, dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait doux.

- Maître…

- Dobby, dit June en s'agenouillant devant l'elfe, ne craignez rien. Drago ne vous fera aucun mal, vous travaillez pour Poudlard maintenant, vous êtes libre. Et s'il fait quoi que se soit de mal, je veillerais à ce qu'il le regrette.

La tentative d'humour de June tomba à l'eau, mais comme Drago ne bougeait pas, Dobby finit par se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, June et Drago étaient assis à une petite table devant la cheminée, une tasse de thé et une part de tarte aux pommes chacun.

- Tu viens ici depuis longtemps ? Questionna Drago.

- Deux ans je crois. Je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner le samedi de temps en temps.

- C'est marrant, dit Drago, je suis déjà venu, mais c'est la première fois que je vois Dobby.

- Alors comme ça c'était l'elfe de ta famille.

- Oui, avec tout ce que ça laisse supposer...

Ils changèrent de sujet.

- Cette tarte est un vrai délice, dit June.

- Oui, je te l'accorde.

Drago rit en voyant les yeux brillants de June.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Depuis que je t'ai quitté, répondit June sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Oui.

Il la trouvait tellement belle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas regarder comme il la regardait à l'instant. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui. De savoir si ses lèvres avaient le goût de la tarte… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit.

Si seulement il avait su que June pensait à la même chose.

- Hum, tu veux encore un peu de tarte ? dit-elle pour briser le silence pesant.

Ils étaient retournés à la bibliothèque après leur petite pause. Mais des images aussi inopinées qu'érotiques n'avaient cessé d'assaillir l'esprit de June l'empêchant de se concentrer. C'est pour quoi, sur le coup de 19h elle s'était retirée en prétextant un mal de tête.

Elle ne dîna donc pas et grimpa directement dans son dortoir.

June prit un bain. Elle resta longuement dans l'eau tiède et parfumée à essayer de ne pas penser à Drago. Mais c'était peine perdue et elle se sentait rougir à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son torse pâle, sa peau douce et laiteuse, ses caresses, ses baisers, sa bouche sur ses seins, son regard qui la faisant se sentir autre chose que la fille invisible à la cicatrice repoussante.

Après s'être natté les cheveux, elle se coucha en même temps que ses condisciples.

June entra dans l'Appartement; le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Elle voulait voir Drago. Ses affaires étaient là, mais lui était invisible. Elle l'appela sans résultats. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre, pas de réponses. Elle se risqua à entrer: Toujours personne, mais elle entendit enfin un bruit. La douche.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle posa la main sur la poignée de la salle de bain et, à son étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra.

Il était là, à quelques pas, nu, entre les parois de la douche.

June ne pensait plus à rien, elle se déshabilla et entra doucement dans la cabine.

Il lui tournait le dos.

Drago se passa les mains dans les cheveux et l'eau lui chaude lui coula sur le visage. Soudain il sentit une main lui caresser le ventre et deux lèvres lui embrasser l'épaule. Il se laissa faire.

Les baisers au début timides s'intensifièrent. Une autre main lui chatouilla l'aine et glissa sur sa cuisse gauche.

June sentit la respiration de Drago s'accélérer. Elle sourit contre son dos.

- Arrête, s'il te plait, finit-il par murmurer presque suppliant.

La jeune fille recula un peu et Drago se retourna vers sa délicieuse tortionnaire.

June ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle vit son sexe en érection.

Puis elle se colla de nouveau contre lui.

- Je ne savais pas que je vous faisais tant d'effets, Mr Malefoy, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses musclées du Serpentard.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même par tant d'audace.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se détacher de son étreinte pour s'adosser à la paroi de la douche. Le contact du carrelage froid la fit frissonner.

Drago s'approcha lentement, subjugué, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas réelle.

Mais lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sut que June n'était pas une illusion, qu'elle était bel et bien là avec lui.

Il laissa alors ses mains glisser le long de la taille et des hanches de June en lui caressant le ventre de ses pouces. Il sentit les reliefs de la cicatrice, mais il n'en fut pas dégoûté, comment le pourrait-il.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser lent, mais passionné. Quand le souffle lui manqua, Drago détacha ses lèvres et les posa dans le cou de June. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux collée par l'eau sur la clavicule de June. Il lui effleura la poitrine qu'il sentit durcir et s'intéressa plus particulièrement au grain de beauté qu'il emprisonna entre ses lèvres et goûta du bout de la langue. Il sentit June respirer plus vite et il l'entendit gémir faiblement quand sa langue caressa un mamelon.

Il descendit doucement le long de son ventre jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant elle.

Plus rien n'existait autour de June.

Les doigts de Drago lui écartèrent délicatement les cuisses sur lesquelles il posa sa bouche brûlante.

June sursauta quand elle sentit deux lèvres capturer son clitoris et baissa les yeux sur Drago.

Il hésita à continuer, mais June caressa sa joue mouillée et s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi.

Il reprit: la peau douce et blanche de ses cuisses, la chair délicate, les lèvres chaudes,…

June le sentit happer son clitoris avant d'introduire sa langue en elle dans des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il recommença encore et encore, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement tout en lui caressant les jambes.

June n'était plus qu'un corps en ébullition. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous les assauts du plaisir, la bouche à demi ouverte. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago juste avant de jouir.

Elle ne put retenir son corps qui glissa le long du carrelage et elle tomba à genoux, face à Drago. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

June sentit alors le sexe tendu de Drago contre son ventre. Elle glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et effleura son érection. La respiration de Drago se fit un peu plus haletante. June laissa sa main aller le long de la verge de Drago serrant un peu plus ses doigts, intensifiant le mouvement et dévorant de sa bouche le cou du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il jouit, Drago poussa un grondement rauque.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Drago reposant sur la poitrine de June, leur respiration reprenant un rythme peu à peu normal.

- Ah !

June se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur et complètement empêtrée dans ses draps. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de rêver. Et quel rêve !

Elle se sentit rougir de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds. Heureusement pour elle, il était tard et tous ses condisciples avaient déjà quitté le dortoir pour déjeuner.

Ce dimanche-là, June eut la plus grande peine du monde à regarder Drago dans les yeux sans rougir.

**_À suivre…_**

Tadam !

Héhé, je vous avais dit qu'il y avait une surprise ! eh oui un lemon, bon ce n'est en fin de compte qu'un rêve mais c'est un lemon quand même. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul.

Et j'espère surtout ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en ajoutant ce chapitre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait.

Bisous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont.


	17. ASPIC et fin tragique

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Bonsoir, bonsoir. Comme vous pouvez le constater je publie avec un jour d'avance sans raisons particulières, juste comme ça pour le plaisir. Alors bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 17 : ASPIC ET FIN TRAGIQUE

Mercredi rimait avec ASPIC de Botanique.

Cela faisait trois jours que les examens avaient commencé.

Les ASPIC se déroulaient comme les BUSE. Ils étaient répartis sur deux semaines. La théorie se passait le matin, la pratique l'après-midi, sous l'œil des examinateurs (également les mêmes, toujours dirigés par les infatigables Mrs Marchebank et Mr Tofty).

Sortilège le lundi, Métamorphose le mardi, c'était comme cela qu'avait débuté la semaine. Tout s'était bien passé pour June et Drago lors de ces deux premiers jours.

Aujourd'hui donc c'était Botanique. L'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi se déroulait dans les serres n°1 et n°3. June et Drago n'étaient pas dans la même.

Les examinateurs demandèrent à chacun de se placer devant un plan de travail.

Quand l'examen débuta, un parchemin rassemblant consignes et listes de matériels apparut sur chaque table, ainsi que des ustensiles, des pots et de la terre. L'épreuve avait pour sujet _Comment rempoter un pied de Marguerites tentaculaires sans problèmes ?_

Il fallait pour répondre, effectuer le rempotage correctement et écrire les protocoles sur la copie.

Dans la serre n°1 tout ne se passa pas bien pour Drago. La Botanique n'était pas sa matière de prédilection. Il eut des difficultés à faire face au bleuet sauvage - ou plutôt enragé - qui se trouvait face à lui. (Son groupe n'avait pas le même sujet que celui de June.) Il ressortit deux heures plus tard avec les mains sanguinolentes et le bout du nez écorché. Il prit donc, accompagné de June, la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain ce fut la DCFM.

À l'heure du déjeuner en relisant ses notes, June se rendit compte qu'elle s'était, en partie, trompée à la question n°14 (_Que faut-il faire pour reconnaître un Persifleur d'un Serpentaire malinois ?_). Elle avait répondu correctement qu'il fallait utiliser un sort de mobilité, mais au lieu de parler de _Léviscorpus_, elle avait parlé de _Mobiliscorpus_. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas la même chose.

- C'est sûr que tu as raté ton examen, la taquina Drago ce à quoi elle répondit en lui tirant la langue.

L'après-midi, lors de l'épreuve pratique, June et Drago ainsi que Neville Londubat et Morag MacDougal, furent appelés ensemble par le professeur Lupin pour se présenter devant les examinateurs.

Le vendredi matin, tous les septièmes années se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle pour l'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie. Comme à chaque fois la répartition des places était affichée à l'entrée.

Dans l'ensemble, ils réussirent tous les deux, bien que Drago n'était pas persuadé d'avoir donné correctement toutes les dates de Parallélisassions de Vénus au cours de l'année 1745.

L'après-midi était libre. Tout le monde en profita pour revoir les cartes d'Astronomie pour l'observation du soir. Observation qui se déroula sans trop de problèmes.

Le week-end fut entièrement consacré aux révisions des épreuves de la semaine suivante qui commençait par l'examen le plus redouté de tous: les Potions.

Comme chaque année, plusieurs élèves se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie après avoir prit[pris] de soi-disant poudres et potions stimulantes.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de chacun. Une fois qu'elle eut retourné sa copie d'examen, June constata qu'elle avait vu juste pour ses révisions, une bonne partie du questionnaire concernait les potions médicales, l'autre les remèdes de l'Antiquité.

Après trois heures de réflexion intense, ils purent aller déjeuner et se préparer à l'épreuve pratique. Épreuve qui consistait en la séparation des nombreux ingrédients du Népenthès. Ils avaient appris la technique de séparation des éléments en sixième année. Tout se déroula bien jusqu'à ce que le chaudron de Nott n'explose, et que l'épreuve soit suspendue pendant un quart d'heure pour pouvoir évacuer toutes les fumées toxiques.

Le jour suivant se fut pour les cinquièmes année et pour June l'épreuve écrite de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait beaucoup de questions sur les Niffleurs auxquelles elle répondit sans hésitation.

L'après-midi, près de la cabane de Hagrid, elle passa devant Mrs Marchebank, qui la félicita d'avoir prit cette matière. Elle du s'occuper d'une Tortue Onguloïde, nourrir un Pyssiflor péruvien et attirer un Sombral. Elle devait également sentir la présence de l'animal puisqu'elle ne pouvait le voir. C'était une manière de savoir si elle avait, en quelque sorte, un sixième sens avec les créatures magiques.

June était à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, un morceau de viande fraîche dans une main sous l'œil attentif de l'examinatrice et se concentrait pour sentir le Sombral approcher.

À ce moment là des cris retentir dans le parc, près du château. June ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour voir ce qui se passait.

Mrs Marchebank mit précipitamment fin à l'examen. La vieille femme partit en tête du groupe qui remontait au château. Plus ils approchaient, plus ils purent constater qu'une agitation sans nom régnait sur le perron. Le professeur Lupin accourut et glissa un mot à l'oreille de Mrs Marchebank. Cette dernière parut effrayée, puis scandalisée. Mais que se passait-il ? Tout le monde essayait d'écouter la conversation des professeurs.

Soudain, June vit Harry Potter sortir de l'école, l'air déterminé, suivi de ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent au pas de couse vers la cabane de Hagrid.

C'est à ce moment que June comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et qu'une angoisse sourde monta en elle. Discrètement, elle retourna au château pendant que les autres étaient toujours dehors avec Lupin et Marchebank.

Malgré les portes closes de la Grande Salle, un brouhaha filtrait de la gigantesque salle à manger. June ne savait pas où aller, ni qui chercher. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre.

- June !

Drago émergea des cachots.

- Drago ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que l'heure est arrivée.

- Quoi ?

- Des habitants de Pré-au-Lard ont prévenu Dumbledore qu'il y avait eu un rassemblement sur la colline la nuit dernière. Des Mangemorts apparemment.

- Attends tu es en train de me dire que…

- …l'heure de la Bataille est plus que proche.

- C'est pour cela que Potter avait l'air si grave, dit-elle songeuse.

- Oui, c'est un grand jour pour lui, ironisa Drago.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour faire de l'humour, Drago, aussi noir soit-il.

- Excuse-moi.

- Au fait, que faisais-tu dans les sous-sols ?

- Dumbledore nous a demandé, à Blaise, un groupe de Serdaigle et moi-même de nous occuper des Serpentards, répondit-il une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que nous avons réussi à les cloîtrer dans la Tanière.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tous ?

- À part ceux qui passaient l'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais Dumbledore doit s'en occuper. Blaise s'assure que les protections magiques sont bien en place. Ils ne pourront malheureusement pas prêter main-forte à leur _papa_ et à leur _maman_. Comme c'est dommage.

- Mais ils ne doivent pas tous être partisans de Voldemort, glissa June.

- Non, peut-être pas tous, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de les passer au Véritasérum un par un pour connaître leur préférence.

- Tu as raison. Que faut-il faire maintenant ? demanda June qui sentait la panique se mêler à l'angoisse.

- Il faut s'assurer que les plus jeunes sont en sécurité au château, et rassembler les _troupes_. Revoilà, St Potter, murmura-t-il.

June tourna la tête et vit le trio d'or pénétrer dans le hall.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire salon de thé, Malefoy, lâcha Harry. Tu dois sûrement savoir ce qui se passe.

- Effectivement, répondit Drago. Mais à ta place je la fermerais Potter, ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête avant même d'avoir entamé la bataille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure pour vous disputer, coupa Hermione.

- Toi…

- Drago !

June le fit taire et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Viens, il faut rassembler les Serdaigle et protéger les plus jeunes.

Après un dernier regard noir pour Harry, il suivit June dans l'escalier en se disant que, décidément, elle pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même « capituler » devant Potter.

Dans les étages ils croisèrent plusieurs professeurs. Ils entendirent une voix lointaine, mais certainement audible dans tout le parc et le château, annoncer que tous les élèves devait rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Arrivés à la tour des Aigles, ils trouvèrent Luna qui essayait de faire face à un groupe de première année surexcité.

- Silence ! Tonna Drago.

Tout le monde se tut.

- Que tous les élèves de la première à la cinquième année se rassemble[rassemblent,car accord avec les élèves] à gauche, continua-t-il. Les sixièmes et les septièmes, à droite.

Des élèves descendaient encore des dortoirs. Un quatrième année se fit entendre.

- Et de quel droit tu nous donnes des ordres, _Serpentard_ !

Drago ne dit rien, il se contenta de fixer le jeune sorcier, qui ne cilla pas. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il était bien connu que Drago Malefoy ne tolérait pas l'insolence à son égard. À ce moment là, Drago fit un geste qui surprit tout le monde, il arracha d'un coup sec l'emblème des Serpentards qui était cousu sur sa robe, et le jeta dans la cheminée.

- Il n'est plus question de maison, mais d'organisation.

Le quatrième année bougonna en baissant les yeux, puis l'amas d'élèves se sépara en deux, comme il l'avait demandé.

- Boot, Corner, Patil et Greengrass vous accompagnez les jeunes à la Salle sur Demande. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles doivent déjà y être, avec Binns, Trelawney et les fantômes. Ensuite vous nous rejoindrez dans le parc.

- D'accord.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé des Serpentards puisque tous les plus jeunes étaient enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'organisation passe avant les maisons, répondit-il à la question que personne n'osait poser à voix haute. Allez-y maintenant.

Pendant le tumulte qui accompagna la sortie des « jeunes », June murmura à Drago :

- Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas uniquement les élèves majeurs, même les sixièmes années sont trop jeunes.

- Je le sais, répondit Drago, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire l'appel, à moins que toi et Luna vous ne connaissiez tous les élèves majeurs ?

June fit « non » de la tête.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas très sociables toutes les deux, lui dit June avec un petit rire nerveux.

- De toute façon, reprit le jeune homme, il y aura toujours des « jeunes » pour se glisser dans le groupe, et dois-je te rappeler que Luna elle-même n'a que seize ans ?

- Je le sais, soupira June.

- Et après tout c'est pour le bien de la communauté présente et future, non ? J'espère juste que Potter ne va pas nous claquer entre les doigts.

June ne dit rien. Drago lut dans ses yeux le dilemme qui se jouait en elle : sauver la communauté ou épargner les plus jeunes.

Une fois les élèves sortis, il se tourna vers les autres.

- Vous savez que ce qui nous attend dehors va être horrible et que certains mourront. Alors si vous ne voulez pas participer à cette bataille, vous pouvez rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Ce n'est pas une honte, ajouta-t-il aussi surprit par ses paroles que les autres, vous n'êtes pas de la chair à canon et je ne peux pas vous obliger à vous battre. Et surtout…ne jouez pas les têtes brûlées, s'il vous plait réfléchissez bien.

Le silence se fit puis trois élèves se détachèrent.

- Nous voudrions rejoindre nos frères et sœurs, dit une grande fille blonde.

- Nos parents vont se battre avec vous, s'ils...meurent et que nous aussi nos frères et soeurs n'auront plus personne.

June leur adressa un sourire doux et sincère qui sembla les apaiser.

- Allez-y.

Ils sortirent et du coin de l'œil Drago vit June murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Luna, avant que cette dernière ne file en direction des dortoirs.

- Bien, reprit-il sous les regards assurés des Serdaigle, que tout le monde prenne sa baguette. Et enlevez vos robes, elles risquent de vous gêner.

L'assemblée s'éxécuta, docile.

Luna fit sa réapparition et dit à June qu'il ne restait plus personne en haut.

- Allons-y.

June, Luna et Drago prirent la tête du groupe composé d'une bonne trentaine d'élèves.

Bientôt les « combattants » de Gryffondor dirigés par Ron, Neville et Parvati Patil, vinrent grossirent les rangs. Mais Ron et Neville se tinrent le plus loin possible du jeune Malefoy.

Au-dehors, le soleil les éblouit. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà rassemblés sur la pelouse, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall sortit suivie d'Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, et les quatre Serdaigle à qui Drago avait demandé d'accompagner les plus jeunes. Mais pas de trace d'Harry Potter.

June entendit Ron glisser à Hermione :

« Où est Harry ? », ce à quoi elle répondit : « Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec des membres de l'Ordre. Tonks et Kingsley, je crois. »

Et effectivement, June remarqua que des sorcières et des sorciers inconnus se trouvaient là. Ce devait être des membres du fameux Ordre du Phénix et des Aurors. Mais il y avait également des parents et d'anciens élèves qui avaient rejoint le château pour prêter main-forte.

- Cette saleté me fait un mal de chien, pesta soudain Drago dans un souffle pour n'être entendu que de June.

June le regarda, étonnée. Mais elle comprit de quoi il parlait lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se tenait l'avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres s'enflammait, signe que le Mage noir sortait bel et bien de sa retraite.

Après une heure le parc comptait plus de trois cents personnes. Des dialectes étrangers raisonnaient même de-ci de-là.

Soudain le silence se fit. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le perron. Dumbledore venait d'y apparaître, ainsi que Potter, un grand homme noir et une jeune femme aux cheveux kaki.

- C'est aujourd'hui que doit se jouer l'avenir du monde sorcier, ni plus ni moins, annonça le directeur. Je suis ravi de constater que vous vous sentez concernés par cette tache. Tout a été mis en œuvre pour qu'il n'y ait aucune intrusion dans le château, pour que les autres soient en complète sécurité. Le calvaire de leur attente sera souffrance suffisamment pénible.

Une explosion retentit au loin. Tout le monde se tourna vers le village. Une épaisse fumée verte montait en volutes. Petit à petit la Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. On entendit quelques cris de surprise parcourir la masse humaine rassemblée au pied de l'école.

- Bien, déclara Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est temps.

Il se tourna vers le château, prononça une formule incompréhensible. Des milliers de déclics se firent entendre et les fenêtres se retrouvèrent protégées derrière d'épais barreaux. Une herse s'abattit devant la grande porte du château dans un bruit menaçant, rappelant celui d'une guillotine, qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes. Enfin une sorte de halo argenté se répandit sur l'école jusqu'à l'envelopper totalement.

Dumbledore descendit les marches et fendit la foule suivie de Harry, Tonks et Kingsley.

Les explosions n'avaient pas cessé. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

**BOUM !**

Un nuage de fumée compacte envahit l'entrée du parc. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde put voir que la grille avait volé en éclats et que des silhouettes noires se découpaient dans les restes de poussières. Ces silhouettes avancèrent. Elles étaient plus nombreuses de minute en minute.

Le sang de tout ce qui était vivant aux alentours se glaça lorsque l'ont eu reconnu les Mangemorts encagoulés. Leur affluence cessa bientôt. Ils s'étaient répartis en plusieurs rangées à l'alignement parfait et ils regardaient les « troupes » de Dumbledore sans bouger. La bataille ne pouvait commencer sans Lord Voldemort.

La peur était en chacun. June entendit une femme demander à son mari si leur fils était réellement en sécurité et s'il allait bien. Dans l'attente un brouhaha s'installa. Le bruit des conversations permettait en quelque sorte de calmer les esprits.

Aux côtés de June, Drago se tenait droit, le regard dur comme s'il était inébranlable.

Mais à l'intérieur de lui un dilemme se posait : serait-il correct d'utiliser la magie noire pendant le combat, puisqu'il était désormais du côté du bien ?

- Fais ce qu'il faut, lâcha June comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il faut pour que toute cette terreur prenne fin ici et aujourd'hui, et ce qu'il faut pour sauver ta vie. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir ici, pas comme ça. N'hésite pas…

Ces mots, qui pouvaient sembler durs et cruels, donnèrent du courage à Drago. June lui faisait confiance c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et il ferait tout pour honorer sa promesse : il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il la serra dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois au cas où. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il eut l'impression d'être moins fort. Mais il ne put s'en soucier davantage, car autour de lui le silence se fit de nouveau pendant, qu'en face, un grondement montait. Les hommes cagoulés s'écartèrent au fur et à mesure qu'avançait, de l'arrière vers l'avant du groupe, une mystérieuse personne. Elle se plaça devant les Mangemorts. Elle était cachée dans une immense cape rouge sang, un capuchon lui masquant le visage. Mais tout le monde savait. Lord Voldemort et son goût de la mise en scène. L'armée du vieux directeur fut parcourue d'un frisson incontrôlable. Personne n'avait envie qu'il enlève son capuchon, pour dévoiler le visage qui rappelait le fil fragile sur lequel tout le monde tanguait et qui pouvait casser à n'importe quel moment.

À ce moment-là, Voldemort hurla « Pour Salazar ! », ce à quoi ses troupes répondirent par des cris sauvages. D'un geste, le Mage noir donna l'assaut.

Les deux masses hurlantes partirent ensemble et les premiers morts tombèrent avant même qu'elles ne se rencontrent.

Bientôt, June et Drago se retrouvèrent face à des Mangemorts. Ces derniers reconnurent Drago et savaient quel sort lui était réservé. Mais Drago se sentait protégé par une force nouvelle et inconnue. Il s'élança donc dans la bataille.

Les sorts fusaient de partout. Le parc s'assombrissait. Déjà des corps sans vie, ou mutilés, jonchaient le sol. Quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient été chargés de transporter les blessés jusqu'aux serres (protégées par des sortilèges puissants pour empêcher les Mangemorts de venir achever les blessés), où ils étaient soignés par des Médicomages avant de retourner, pour certains, dans la bataille.

Drago se retrouva aux prises avec un Mangemort particulièrement impressionnant de par sa taille. Le jeune sorcier avait beau user de sortilèges de plus en plus maléfiques, les sorts donnaient l'impression de rebondir sur le corps de son adversaire hilare.

Soudain l'homme s'effondra à ses pieds, mort. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaise et d'Hermione Granger. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus, car un autre Mangemort l'attaquait.

June et Luna s'étaient retrouvées dans le combat. Maintenant, elles unissaient leurs forces pour terrasser le plus d'ennemies possible. Mais cela n'empêchait pas June d'avoir mal…

Les heures passèrent sans que le combat faiblisse. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel insensible à la tuerie qu'il baignait de ses rayons.

**SPLASH !**

À ce bruit les combats cessèrent automatiquement. Tous cherchaient d'où venait ce bruit étrange.

- Le lac ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction. En effet, deux silhouettes se tenaient au milieu du lac comme si l'eau qu'il y avait sous leurs pieds était une surface solide.

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort étaient arrivés au milieu de l'étendue d'eau, sans que personne ne sache comment, et la suite se déroula dans la confusion totale pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la pelouse, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

Soudain, une montagne d'eau s'éleva nimbée d'une éblouissante lumière verte qui s'étendit sur tout le parc, emportant les deux ennemis, avant que leurs corps ne soient projetés chacun sur un bord opposé du lac où ils atterrirent violemment.

Le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, personne ne bougea. Puis des voix commencèrent à s'élever et une cohue s'installa sur le parc. Plus personne ne songeait à se battre.

- Il est mort ! hurla quelqu'un. Bel et bien mort !

Mais qui ? Qui était mort ?

- Le Survivant… (À ces mots des cris s'élevèrent) à tuer Voldemort !

- Quoi ?

- Vol…Vous Savez Qui est…mort… ?

- OUI !

Cette fois la plupart de la foule explosa en Cries de joie.

June et Luna tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisées, hébétées, mais soulagées.

Drago ne sut pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Il fut entraîné de force vers les serres, en même temps que le corps inconscient d'Harry-Potter-Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu.

Drago était assis sur un des lits installés dans la serre n°4 quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était June. Alors il sentit quelque chose en lui. Une sorte de chaleur intense puis plus rien. Il était seul. Drago se leva d'un bond. Le sorcier qui soignait son épaule tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

- Revenez, jeune homme !

- June ! June ! Où es-tu ? Où es t… Oh ma tête…

Drago s'effondra, inconscient aux pieds de la serre n°4 et Voldemort n'était plus.

_**À suivre…**_

Voilà la bataille est finie. Elle est peut-être un peu courte, mais comme ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale…

Dans le chapitre suivant on en apprendra plus sur June, bien plus !

Bisous, et à bientôt ou pas…


	18. Désespéride

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **Donc voilà un chapitre plein de révélations, j'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas déçus. Que vous le soyez ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bonne lecture. W.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 18 : DÉSESPÉRIDE

Quatre jours plus tard, Drago finit par se réveiller. Il se trouvait à Poudlard, en sécurité sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de lui dès qu'il eut les yeux ouverts. Il remarqua que St Potter était là aussi, quelques lits plus loin, toujours inconscient. Le Survivant semblait bien amoché. De ce que Drago pouvait voir, sa tête et tout son côté gauche étaient bandés ou couverts de pansements.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour vaincre Voldemort, se demandait Drago. Comment ? En tout cas au vu de son état, même si Potter était vivant, il n'était pas dit qu'il ouvrirait les yeux de nouveau un jour…

La salle avait été agrandie pour permettre d'accueillir tous les blessés, car Ste Mangouste était saturée. Drago demanda à des médecins différents si une jeune fille du nom de June Lackluster avait été admise à l'infirmerie ou emmenée à l'hôpital, mais à chaque fois on lui répondit « non ».

Elle n'était pas venue le voir…

Avant de sortir, encore trois jours plus tard, l'ancien Serpentard s'approcha du lit de Potter, toujours dans le coma. Drago fixa le visage contusionné. C'était étrange de ne pas voir ses yeux verts. Les paupières de Potter étaient hermétiquement closes, sa respiration affreusement lente presque imperceptible et son corps absolument immobile. Comme mort. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago eut un petit pincement au coeur, alors que lui commençait réellement à vivre et à aimer les autres, Potter, qui avait toujours été là pour les autres, était peut-être condamné à ne plus vivre. À ce moment-là, Drago espéra que Potter se réveille et vive. Il espérait pour lui qu'il allait pouvoir épouser sa belette et qu'ils allaient faire plein de petites Belette-Potter. Drago eut un petit sourire. Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour Potter. Il était vraiment devenu sentimental. Mais après tout c'était grâce à Potter qu'il était totalement libre désormais. Libre de choisir sa vie. Libre d'aimer…

- Merci, murmura-t-il avant de partir.

Drago se sentait étrangement léger, il se disait que désormais la vie serait plus facile et plus belle alors que tout était encore à reconstruire. Mais il aurait certainement son diplôme, il pourrait revoir sa mère, et s'il pouvait avoir une partie de l'argent de son père il lui achèterait une maison. Sinon il travaillerait et il lui offrirait quand même cette maison pour qu'elle ait enfin une vie paisible. Et puis…et puis il y avait June. Il verrait si elle voulait qu'ils soient plus qu'amis ou non. Et si elle le voulait alors il la demanderait en mariage sans tarder. Il l'aimait tellement. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec celle qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Il repensa aux paroles de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait montré sa bague de fiançailles : « J'espère que tu l'offriras à la femme que tu aimeras, et non à celle que ton père aura choisi pour toi. » Il comprenait enfin le vrai sens de ces paroles maintenant qu'il avait June et c'était de cette bague de fiançailles sertie d'émeraudes, que June possédait déjà, qu'il demanderait la femme de sa vie en mariage.

- Hey, Drago !

Il leva la tête, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. C'était Blaise.

- Salut, Blaise. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Oui, je n'ai eu que quelques blessures superficielles. Et toi ?

- Petit joueur. Ils viennent juste de me laisser sortir. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, j'avais une lèvre entaillée, une épaule amochée, des doigts cassés et des cheveux en moins, à part ça tout va bien. Ah et je suis resté dans le coma pendant quatre jours.

- Pas mal, ironisa Zabini. Je reconnais que je ne fais pas le poids.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire avant que Drago ne repense à June.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu June ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Sûrement en train de manger, répondit Blaise. En parlant de manger je meurs de faim on descend ?

- Je te suis.

- Que s'est-il passé sur le lac entre Potter et Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Blaise. Personne ne le sait, à part Potter et Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais l'un des deux est mort et l'autre n'en est pas loin. Tu crois que Potter s'en sortira ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Drago. En tout cas, il est en mauvais état. Je crois que ses bandages cachent des brûlures. J'ai vu quelques cloques. En parlant de brûlure (Drago se tâta l'avant-bras) je ne sens plus rien.

Il retroussa sa manche de chemise. Ses yeux fixèrent la peau de son bras gauche avant de croiser le regard de Zabini.

- Elle n'est plus là.

La Marque des Ténèbres n'était plus sur son bras. À la place, il y avait une sorte de tache à la limite entre cicatrice de blessure et cicatrice de brûlure.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé, l'informa Blaise. Les autres aussi ne l'ont plus. Mais leurs cicatrices sont beaucoup moins _jolies _que la tienne.

- En parlant des autres que leur est-il arrivé ? Voulut savoir Drago. Un miracle aurait-il fait qu'ils se soient tous entre-tués pendant qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la Tanière ?

- Non, répondit Blaise avec un sourire, mais ils ne se souviennent de rien.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien quand nous sommes allés les libérer, quelques _heures_ après la fin de la bataille, ils ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi on les avait enfermés, expliqua-t-il. Ils croyaient que nous leur avions fait une mauvaise farce, et que nous les avions enfermés pour qu'ils ne puissent pas aller dîner.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tout le monde était surpris.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne mentent pas ? Voulut s'assurer Drago. Ils sont restés enfermer pendant des heures tous ensemble ils ont du finir par comprendre pourquoi nous les avions emprisonnés et ils ont très bien pu se concerter sur ce qu'ils allaient dire. Qui sait ce que peuvent mijoter une centaine de Serpentards enfermés ensemble.

- Dumbledore s'est assuré lui-même de leur amnésie. Ils ne mentent pas.

- C'est étrange. Mais dis moi c'est toi qui t'es assuré qu'ils étaient bien enfermés, tu ne leurs aurais pas jeté un sort d'amnésie en plus par hasard ?

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

Ils venaient de s'installer à la table des vert et argent.

- Alors tu es en train de me dire, continua Drago, qu'ils se rappellent de tout, sauf du fait qu'ils étaient de futurs Mangemorts.

- C'est cela.

- Et leurs parents ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Blaise, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est Dumbledore qui est derrière tout cela. Tu comprends s'ils ne se souviennent plus ils ne tenteront pas de venger leurs parents ou bien de Le venger Lui.

- Ouais, peut être, concéda Drago puis il posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts pendant la bataille de notre côté ?

- D'après ce que je sais à peu près autant des deux côtés, combien exactement, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Mais je crois qu'une liste de noms est affichée près du bureau de Dumbledore. Il y aura une cérémonie en l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont laissé leur vie pour sauver le monde sorcier. Je crois qu'ils attendent que Potter se réveille avant de leur rendre hommage. En tout cas les profs ont tous l'air d'être encore là. J'ai vu McGonagall pendant la bataille et je peux te jurer que jamais plus je ne me moquerais de son âge, elle était impressionnante. Par contre des Mangemorts ont réussi à filer. Je crois qu'il va falloir s'attendre à quelques attentats…, dit Blaise d'un air grave. Ah oui et Dumbledore a dit aussi que pour tous les examens qui n'avaient pas été passés à cause de la bataille, les examinateurs nous mettraient une note moyenne sur nos résultats de l'année.

- Au fait, Blaise, je voulais te remercier d'avoir achevé le Mangemort avec qui je me battais pendant la bataille, dit Drago.

- C'est normal. Et puis Granger m'a aidé.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

- C'est une chic fille.

- J'imagine. Dommage pour elle qu'elle ne trouve pas mieux que Weasley, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise rit.

Peu après les deux garçons se séparèrent dans le hall. Drago partit à la recherche de June. Il était vraiment inquiet de ne pas l'avoir encore vu. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Zabini, elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Il sortit et fit le tour du parc. Sa marche finit par l'amener devant la cabane de Hagrid. Drago hésita. Hagrid était un ami de June, mais en même temps, Hagrid ne le portait pas dans son cœur (et Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir). Pourtant Hagrid savait peut-être où elle se trouvait. Il devait lui parler. Il finit par frapper. Les aboiements habituels se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid ouvrit la porte. Le visage du géant perdit toute trace de sympathie au moment où il vit qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

- Malefoy, dit-il de sa grosse voix.

- Bonjour…professeur.

Hagrid paru un peu surprit, mais toisait toujours Drago.

- Je…heu…, bredouilla Drago avant que les mots ne sortent en un flot rapide. Est-ce que vous savez où est June ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin de la bataille. Elle est introuvable. Je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Ohla, ohla, du calme, lui dit Hagrid.

L'attitude du géant changea en quelques secondes à partir du moment où Drago avait prononcé le nom de June et que ses yeux étaient devenus mi-suppliants mi-désespérés. De toute façon il savait que Drago n'était pas aussi mauvais en fin de compte. Il s'était battu à leur côté. Et il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver sa mère. Mais il devait reconnaître que voir Malefoy dans cet état de panique et de désespoir mélangés était assez surprenant.

- Bon, venez, entrez, dit le géant en s'effaçant.

Drago entra, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la cabane du garde-chasse.

- Vous dites que June a disparu ?

- Oui, souffla Drago en fixant ses chaussures.

- Hum, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et finit par émettre un petit rire nerveux. Hagrid mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion.

- Pour être franc, je n'ai pas vu June. Et elle n'est pas venue me voir non plus.

Drago soupira. Il allait parler lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe. C'était un des Niffleurs dont June lui avait tant parlé. L'animal flaira ses jambes avant de lever le museau pour sentir l'air. Il tourna autour de Drago avant de s'asseoir à ses pieds et de le fixer dans les yeux en claquant des dents quelques secondes.

Drago regardait l'animal sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez des objets précieux sur vous ? demanda Hagrid.

- Non.

- C'est étrange...

- De quoi ?

- C'est Tibert, répondit Hagrid en désignant l'animal qui claquait des dents de temps à autre. C'est le Niffleur le plus attaché à June.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire lorsqu'un Niffleur fixe quelqu'un en claquant des dents ?

- Non, avoua Drago.

- Ça veut dire qu'il vous fait confiance.

Drago fut surpris.

- C'est étonnant, reprit Hagrid. Généralement les Niffleurs approchent facilement les personnes inconnues, mais restent sur leurs gardes même si nous ne nous en apercevons pas. Ils accordent difficilement leur confiance. Mais ce sont des créatures plutôt sensibles et Tibert doit sentir la « marque » de June sur vous.

- Oh.

- Asseyez-vous pour qu'il puisse vous sentir.

Drago s'installa du mieux qu'il put dans l'un des immenses fauteuils. Le Niffleur s'approcha prudemment et lui flaira les jambes avec lenteur. Après plusieurs minutes et sans prévenir, l'animal lui sauta sur les genoux d'un bond souple et vif. Le Niffleur pointa alors son museau droit sur le cœur de Drago et huma longuement comme s'il y avait une odeur particulière. Puis la créature appuya le sommet de son crâne contre le torse du jeune sorcier.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. L'espèce de rituel du Niffleur l'effrayait un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Finit-il par demander au géant alors que l'animal avait toujours le crâne appuyé contre son cœur.

- Il a perçu vos sentiments.

- Mes sentiments ?

- Oui, répondit Hagrid. Votre amour pour June. Il sent la sincérité et la puissance de vos sentiments pour l'être humain qu'il apprécie le plus. Il vous fait confiance et il vous accepte dans sa famille. C'est surprenant en quelques secondes…allez-y caressez-le.

- Je…

Drago trouva un peu étrange qu'une créature qui avait l'impressionnant pouvoir de sentir l'amour qu'il avait pour June se laisse caresser comme un chien ou un chat. Mais le Niffleur le regardait de ses grands yeux et Drago posa les doigts sur sa tête. La fourrure noire de Tibert était épaisse et douce. Soudain Drago pensa à quelque chose.

- Puisque les Niffleurs ont un odorat très développé et que Tibert est très attaché à June, il pourrait peut-être la chercher, proposa-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Les Niffleurs cherchent les trésors pas les gens, et même si June est précieuse pour vous il ne la trouvera pas.

Drago soupira et regarda Tibert. Ce dernier appuya de nouveau son crâne sur le cœur de Drago.

- Vous voulez du thé ? Proposa Hagrid.

Une fois rentré au château, Drago passa à l'Appartement. June n'y était pas non plus. Il monta jusqu'à la tour des Aigles, mais sans mot de passe il ne pouvait entrer. Par chance, il tomba sur Luna en repartant. Elle n'avait pas vu June non plus depuis la fin des combats. Elle se glissa dans sa salle commune et en ressortit quelques minutes après en disant à Drago que June n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Il la chercha, sans succès.

Drago retourna à l'Appartement, exténué. Mais il prit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin pour écrire à son père.

_HA ! HA ! HA !__Que ton cher Maître est beau et puissant.__J'espère que de là où il est maintenant, il peut te voir croupir dans ta cellule.__Alors qui est le plus stupide de nous deux, « papa » ? _

_Adieu.__ D.M._

Rexandiacre partit quelques minutes plus tard en direction d'Azkaban.

Il chercha June encore pendant trois jours, sans succès, et retourna plusieurs fois voir Tibert.

Un matin, Rexandiacre revint avec une lettre. Mais ce n'était pas une réponse de son père, c'était une lettre du Ministère de la Magie.

_Mr Malefoy, _

_Nous vous informons que l'individu Lucius Malefoy à tenté de s'échapper du bagne d'Azkaban -où il purge une peine à perpétuité pour appartenance à un groupe considéré comme illégal et dangereux pour les populations sorcières et moldues, assassinats, enlèvements, séquestration et menaces - avec cinq autres détenus la veille de La Grande Bataille. _

_Suite à cette tentative, il a été décidé par la Haute Cour de la Justice Magique, que ces six prisonniers seraient condamnés à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur le 30 juin à minuit précis, en présence d'un juge et de deux témoins neutres. La présence des familles n'est pas souhaitée. _

_Votre père à néanmoins bien reçu et lu votre lettre. _

_Veuillez, Mr Malefoy, recevoir l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_H. Polsk, _

_Conseiller des affaires pénitentiaires magiques._

Alors son père avait essayé de s'échapper. Mais était-ce pour venir se battre au côté de son maître où bien pour fuir ? Mystère.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, c'était ce que Drago pensait. Cela pouvait sembler cruel, mais après tout ce que son père avait fait, qu'il reçoive le Baiser du Détraqueur n'était pas une chose horrible. Lucius Malefoy était un être destructeur, quelque part bien plus dangereux que Voldemort. Voldemort tuait pour se débarrasser des gens qu'il jugeait nuisibles (un signe de lâcheté d'ailleurs). Mais son père, lui, il détruisait les gens tout en les laissant en vie. Il savait comment briser quelqu'un à l'intérieur sans abîmer l'extérieur…

**.o0O0o.**

Drago oublia bien vite son père, pour repenser à l'étrange disparition de June.

Il se résolut enfin à aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour consulter _la liste._ Il avait tout fait pour ne pas y aller plus tôt. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que si June était introuvable c'était parce que son nom figurait peut-être parmi ceux qui avaient péris pendant la bataille.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert et dans sa tête.

Le panneau se trouvait près de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'en approcha lentement, comme s'il montait à l'échafaud. Il y avait une cinquantaine de noms. Ses yeux commencèrent à les parcourir. Il en reconnut certains :

_Brown, Lavande _

_Crivey, Colin _

_Diggory, Amos _

_Smith, Zacharias _

_Spinnet, Alicia _

_Weasley, George…_

Et pendant qu'il lisait, d'autres apparurent magiquement. Malgré le nombre de morts, Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, le nom de June n'apparaissait nulle part. Mais alors où était-elle ? Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il la cherchait, sans compter les sept autres jours qu'il avait passés à l'infirmerie. L'idée lui vint alors qu'elle était peut-être rentrée chez elle. Il fallait qu'il prenne contact avec les parents de June pour savoir si elle était saine et sauve avec eux ou bien s'ils la recherchaient aussi. Mais que leur dirait-il ?

_Bonjour,__Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'étais un vilain petit Mangemort en devenir et votre fille m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Mais elle a disparu après la bataille finale et comme je l'aime je veux la retrouver, serait-elle, par hasard, rentrée chez vous ?_

Non, bien entendu, vu comme ça il ne pouvait pas. Il se promit d'y réfléchir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se tenait toujours devant le panneau d'affichage. Un bruit sec le ramena à la réalité.

- Vous semblez _perdu_, Drago.

Drago leva la tête et vit Dumbledore devant la gargouille. Visiblement, il venait de descendre de son bureau.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que vous sembliez perdu, répéta le directeur. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Proposa Dumbledore.

- Je ne crois pas.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Drago comprit où le vieil homme voulait en venir. Il voulait le faire parler. Cela ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Cotillons_, dit Dumbledore à l'attention de la gargouille. Je vous en prie.

Il laissa passer Drago dans l'escalier.

- Asseyez-vous.

Le directeur s'installa lui-même derrière son bureau.

- Un peu de thé ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Un plateau, sur lequel reposaient une théière, deux tasses et un sucrier, se matérialisa sur le sous-main. Drago prit la tasse que Dumbledore lui tendait.

- Merci.

- Alors quelle est la personne qui vous tracasse ? demanda le directeur.

Comme d'habitude il en savait déjà long.

- Eh bien disons que quelqu'un a disparu. Elle est introuvable et son nom ne figure pas sur la liste des pertes.

- Ce nom est Lackluster, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Drago dans un souffle.

- C'est une jeune personne tout à fait intéressante. Et intelligente. Le genre que l'on croit connaître, mais qui reste, en fin de compte, une mystérieuse et fascinante inconnue. Vous dites qu'elle a…disparu.

- Oui.

- C'est étrange. Il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu à l'infirmerie, ni partir pour Ste Mangouste, et encore moins dans la chambre de veillée funéraire. Mais il faut reconnaître que June est quelqu'un de discret, d'effacé.

- Pas au point de …_disparaître_, dit Drago.

- Il est vrai que c'est une situation peu probable, mais nous ne devons rien laisser de côté.

- Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait être.

- Non, avoua Dumbledore. Dans votre cœur, peut-être…

- Comment cela ?

- June vous a changé, expliqua le vieux directeur, et vous l'aimez plus que tout au monde.

Drago avait l'impression d'être mis à nu.

- Pour vous June est la personne idéale, celle qui vous comprend, qui vous aide. Vous n'avez pas peur, ni honte de la respecter, de lui faire entièrement confiance, de vous confier, de « faiblir » avec elle. C'est, en réalité, votre âme sœur. Alors peut-être qu'elle n'existe qu'en vous, dans votre esprit, ou bien dans votre cœur.

Drago était de plus en plus perplexe. Était-il en train de dire qu'il était fou, que June n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il s'était inventé de toutes pièces une Âme sœur.

- Non, Drago, je ne vous prends pas pour un fou, répondit Dumbledore à sa question muette. Il est impossible de s'inventer un ami, à moins de souffrir d'une aliénation mentale, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. De plus, Miss Lovegood, Mr Weasley, Mrs Marchebank, moi-même, et j'en passe, nous pouvions tous la voir. Preuve que June existe bel et bien. Mais je crois que nous approchons de la réalité. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

Drago fit « non » de la tête. Il commençait à être un peu exaspéré. Dumbledore le faisait languir.

- Eh bien il existe, parmi les nombreux êtres magiques, ce que l'on appelle les Désespérides.

- Cela me dit quelque chose, mais quel est le rapport avec toute cette histoire ?

- Vous ne le voyez donc pas ? Eh bien je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que June est une Désespéride.

- Quoi ? Mais elle me l'aurait dit. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'une Désespéride, au juste ?

- Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez lu l'ouvrage de Mr. Doublevy. Il existe très peu de Désespérides. Il s'agit de créatures magiques très anciennes, des textes de l'Antiquité égyptienne en parlent. Comme les Vélanes, les Désespérides sont toutes des femmes. Elles ont une apparence humaine, et elles le sont. Mais elle possède une sorte de don. Un don qui leur permet d'aider les autres.

- Mais tout le monde est capable d'aider quelqu'un, protesta Drago qui avait des difficultés à accepter ces paroles.

- Certes, mais croyez-vous que n'importe qui aurait pu _vous_ aider. Croyez-vous que Mr Zabini aurait pu le faire, ou bien Miss Granger ou encore Mr Potter ?

- Mais…

- Le pensez-vous sincèrement ?

- …non.

- Bien. Revenons-en aux Désespérides. Elles possèdent donc un don qui leur permet de venir en aide aux personnes qui au fond d'elles cherchent sincèrement le changement sans y parvenir. Si vous n'aviez pas eu une prise de conscience, et un regard plus critique sur vos actions passées, contrairement à vos camarades de Serpentard, June n'aurait pas pu vous aider. Elle ne vous aurait d'ailleurs jamais approchée.

- Attendez, le coupa Drago. Vous êtes en train de me dire que si June et moi sommes devenus amis (« et même plus, pensa-t-il »), c'est parce qu'elle devait m'aider. En fait, elle a reçu un ordre de mission lui disant qu'elle devait aider un Serpentard en pleine remise en cause !

- Non, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Mais quelque part vous avez quand même raison. Elle savait que c'était _vous_ qu'elle devait aider et personne d'autre. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était sa _mission_. Elle devait vous ouvrir les yeux pour que vous fassiez vos propres choix, en espérant que se soient désormais les bons, et ainsi vous rendre au fur et à mesure heureux de vivre et non plus soumis.

- Et…

- Et maintenant que Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne sont plus, votre vie peut réellement commencer.

- Alors June devait me rendre heureux ce que, je dois avouer, elle a fait, parce qu'elle y était obligée et maintenant qu'elle a entièrement réussi, elle disparaît.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Comment cela en quelque sorte ? S'énerva Drago.

- Eh bien, il s'agit là de la partie disons mystérieuse des Désespérides. Du peu que nous en savons, elles ne sont pas perçues de la même manière par tout le monde. C'est-à-dire qu'elles sont plus ou moins visibles.

- Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas du tout les voir.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout ceci est compliqué, continua Dumbledore. En fait, tout le monde est capable de les voir physiquement parlant. Mais chaque personne leur donne plus ou moins d'importance selon l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouve. Quelqu'un de totalement bien et heureux, ou de futile, s'il la croisait ou la voyait, ne lui accorderait aucune attention ou en tout cas une attention à la hauteur de leur futilité. Alors que quelqu'un de déboussolé, triste, en colère, etc., s'intéresserait plus à elle, car il verrait en elle une personne de confiance, ce que les Désespérides sont d'ailleurs. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

- Je crois, répondit Drago pensif en reposant sa tasse vide sur le bureau. Alors c'est pour cela que je ne l'avais jamais « vu » avant. Et c'est pour cela que sa seule amie est Luna Lovegood.

- Oui et non. Luna est une jeune fille perturbée par la disparition de sa maman. Alors elle se protège dans une sorte de folie douce. Mais je crois aussi que June aime les gens disons différents, originaux.

Dumbledore su tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Je ne pense pas que n'importe quelle Désespéride aurait pu vous aider. Vous vous rendez bien compte que votre « cas » était _complexe._

- Cela veut dire qu'elle m'a menti tout le temps ? Et son enlèvement, sa séquestration ? Et quand Fanton l'a agressé, c'était fait exprès pour que nous nous rapprochions ? Tout n'était qu'illusion ?

- Non, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Qui organiserait sa propre tentative de viol simplement pour se faire des amis ? (Drago baissa les yeux se rendant compte que ses paroles étaient tristement stupides). Disons que June a rencontré une autre personne perturbée. Mr Fanton nous posait problème depuis déjà un moment. Elle a aussi voulu l'aider. Quant à son enlèvement, il est véridique. Mrs Pomfresh m'a informé que June avait une cicatrice plutôt impressionnante. Je me suis donc renseigné et j'ai trouvé des archives de la _**Gazette du Sorcier**_ datant de 1996 où il est question d'une opération chirurgicale moldue réalisée avec brio à Ste Mangouste sur une fillette de huit ans ayant subi de lourdes agressions. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je suppose que ses parents et le Ministère ne voulaient pas ébruiter l'affaire, c'est pour quoi personne n'avait parlé de son enlèvement à la presse. Mais étant donné que j'ai de l'influence au Ministère, je me suis renseigné. J'ai appris que Mrs et Mr Lackluster travaillaient à l'époque pour le Ministère et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient eu la visite de Mangemorts et que leur fille, June, avait été enlevée. Le Ministre n'avait pas souhaité que l'affaire se repende. Il avait envoyé des Aurors à la recherche de June, mais la presse n'était au courant de rien. Puis June est réapparue à Ste Mangouste. Enfin vous devez être au courant de l'affaire. (Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête). Je crois d'ailleurs que le simple fait que June vous a parlé de cette époque de sa vie est une grande marque de confiance, Drago. Elle n'en a pas parlé à Luna, qui pourtant est son amie depuis un certain nombre d'années. Et je n'étais pas non plus au courant tout en sachant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose puisque June est entrée à Poudlard avec un an de retard.

Dumbledore se tut fixant Drago de ses yeux bleus perçants.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-il, je pense que c'est après son enlèvement que le don de June est apparu.

- Elle n'était pas une Désespéride avant cela ?

- Eh bien pour être franc, je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait vraiment. Personne ne peut affirmer avec certitude que l'on naît ou bien que l'on devient Désespéride. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que le don apparaît à différents âges la plupart du temps après une expérience marquante.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence.

- Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? Voulut savoir Drago.

- Maintenant…maintenant qu'elle a fait de vous quelqu'un d'heureux elle a disparu à vos yeux.

- Je…je ne plus la voir ?

- C'est cela.

- Je croyais que tout le monde pouvait la voir physiquement parlant, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit ?

- Oui. Mais chaque chose se complique à un moment ou à un autre.

- Parce que vous trouvez que jusqu'à maintenant la situation était _simple _!

- Non, je n'ai pas dit cela. Les seules personnes qui ne peuvent pas, ou plutôt, ne peuvent plus, voir les Désespérides sont celles qui ont reçu leur aide. Cela évite qu'il y ait trop d'attachement. Que la personne puisse prendre sa vie en main sans avoir besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un en permanence.

- Alors je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

- Malheureusement, non.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela, je souffre plus qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ! murmura-t-il comme s'il était seul.

- Ne prenez pas tout pour vous, Drago. June souffre elle aussi.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr.

- Simplement parce qu'elle à fait la seule chose qui lui était interdite.

- Ah ? Et laquelle ?

- Vous aimer.

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

- Les Désespérides n'ont pas le droit d'aimer. Leur rôle est d'aider, un point c'est tout. C'est cruel, mais c'est ainsi. Pourtant June est tombée amoureuse de vous en même temps que vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle. Et vous l'avez autant aidé, qu'elle vous a aidé. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi elle faisait tous ces malaises ? (Le jeune homme fit « oui » de la tête) Eh bien à chaque fois que vous faisiez quelque chose de mal, que vous aviez une « rechute », elle avait un malaise. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle était à l'infirmerie pendant que vous sauviez votre mère ?

- Je…j'ai…

- Vous avez utilisé la magie noire. Et même si c'était pour le bien votre mère, quelque part c'était mal. Vous avez tué trois hommes, sa cicatrice a saigné. Vous avez eu une altercation avec Mr Potter, elle e perdu connaissance et…

- et a fait de la dépression sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, murmura Drago pour lui même. Alors c'était pour cela.

- Oui. En fait c'est en quelque sorte normal. Je m'explique, dit Dumbledore sous le regard interrogateur de Drago. Toutes les Désespérides ont physiquement mal à chaque fois que leur « protégé » commet une erreur. Mais les réactions de June sont démesurées en comparaison du simple pincement au cœur que ressentent les autres Désespérides. C'est assez troublant. Il y a un lien très fort entre vous.

- Mais pourquoi lorsque nous vivions ensemble, faisait-elle ces horribles cauchemars, et pourquoi avait-elle toujours des migraines ?

- Pour la punir.

- Pardon ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Tout ceci se produisait pour la punir de son amour pour vous, et l'inciter à mettre un terme à votre relation. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, cela se serait produit même si elle en avait aimé un autre que vous.

C'était donc cela…et il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais ne disait-on pas que l'Amour rendait aveugle…

- Alors, elle est là quelque part et je ne peux plus la voir. Jamais.

- Oui, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Et on ne peut rien y faire.

- Non, rien.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Drago essaya d'intégrer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il finit par se lever.

- Au fait comment le savez-vous ? Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Non, je l'ai _deviné_.

- Oh.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore dit :

- J'ai appris que votre père allait recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

- Oui… je croyais que les Détraqueurs avaient fui Azkaban pour se rallier à Voldemort ?

- C'est le cas, mais apparemment certains sont revenus. Ils ne sont plus autorisés à surveiller la prison, ils sont justes là pour exécuter la peine ultime, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Ah, d'accord…

Drago semblait totalement ailleurs.

- Je…je crois que je vais aller réfléchir à tout cela.

- Sage décision.

- Au revoir, professeur.

- Au revoir.

_**À suivre…**_

Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres je crois. Alors maintenant que vous savez qui est June, vous en pensez quoi ? vous êtes déçus ? ou pas ? Dites le moi !

Bisous les gens !


	19. Adieux

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **J'espère ne pas trop me rater...

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 19 : ADIEUX

Lorsque Drago fut dans le couloir désert, il se mit à marcher au hasard.

C'était certainement de ça dont June avait voulu lui parler lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie et il avait refusé d'écouter. Elle avait essayé de le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas complètement. Il l'aimait définitivement trop pour ça.

Il errait depuis déjà une demi-heure lorsqu'un bruit quasi constant finit par le tirer de ses pensées. C'était le chuchotis d'une conversation. Il reprit son chemin au hasard, mais ses pas le menèrent à la source du bruit. Il se trouvait devant une lourde porte entr'ouverte. Un écriteau, accroché au panneau de bois massif, indiquait « Hors Service ». Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il aurait reconnu l'écriture penchée du panonceau entre mille, il était venu si souvent l'année précédente. Mimi l'avait écouté se plaindre et pleurer.

D'ailleurs quelqu'un sanglotait à l'intérieur, quelqu'un d'_autre_ que le fantôme.

- Je suis un monstre, fini par dire la voix d'une fille. Je n'aurais jamais du. Il doit souffrir encore plus maintenant.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Mimi, ce n'est qu'un garçon après tout. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait souffrir, c'est lui qui l'aurait fait. Ils sont tous pareils !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Mimi. Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute et uniquement de ma faute. Je suis égoïste !

Soudain, Drago reconnut la voix de June. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, assise sur le carrelage au milieu de la pièce humide. Mimi flottait à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux défaits étaient si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol.

Drago réalisa soudain : comment, après tout ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire, pouvait-il encore la voir ?

- Je l'aime tellement sauf que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je souffre, mais le plus grave c'est que lui souffre aussi, je le sais. Je le sens. Je suis ignoble…

- Mimi a raison, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles.

June sursauta, et se tourna brusquement avant de se lever pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

- Drago…

Il s'était avancé, sans bruits.

- Comment se fait-il que tu puisses…

- …te voir ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Com…tu…tu es au courant ?

- Que tu es une Désespéride ? (elle acquiesça, les yeux ronds) Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui vient de me le dire. Comment lui le sait ? dit Drago pour formuler les pensées de June. Il est très intelligent, tu le sais, il a compris.

- Oh. Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais voulu te le dire moi-même, j'ai essayé… Mais c'est bien que tu l'aies appris. Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu peux encore me voir.

- Peut-être parce que maintenant c'est à moi de t'aider.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Est-ce que Luna le sait ? Finit par demander Drago plus pour briser le silence que par réel intérêt.

- Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Il n'y a que mes parents, Oppy, et maintenant Dumbledore et toi qui le sachiez. Mais j'ai demandé à Luna de te mentir. Je lui ai demandé de te dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu non plus depuis la fin de la bataille. Ce qui était totalement faux.

- Alors, elle peut toujours te voir ? demanda Drago soudain jaloux de cette Loufoca.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas elle que je devais aider. Et puis, la perte de sa mère la fait toujours souffrir plus qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire…

- Je vois.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Elle passa devant Drago la tête baissée, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, June. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est stupide, la stoppa Drago, mais ma promesse, celle d'être toujours là pour toi, de toujours t'aimer même si nous restons simplement amis, cette promesse je la tiendrai, même si nous ne nous voyions plus.

- Moi aussi je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'être là, tu sais maintenant que c'est irréalisable. Mais je t'aime et t'aimerais…et je ne veux pas que nous soyons de simples amis. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire cela. J'espère que ta femme sera heureuse et fière de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Sur ces mots June franchit la porte et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, elle se mit à courir et à pleurer. Elle sortit dans le parc. Il devait être 19H ou peut-être 20H. L'air était doux. Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds du grand chêne.

Drago était resté un moment debout au milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. Le fantôme de la jeune fille la plus complexée qu'il puisse exister flottait à ses côtés sans rien dire, ce qui était rare. Mais elle devait sentir qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles de Drago. Il soupira bruyamment avant de sortir. Il se dirigea vers l'Appartement, tout en pleurant silencieusement.

Une fois dans le salon, il s'effondra sur le canapé, et pleura cette fois sans aucune retenue.

Au bout d'un certain temps il entendit un bruit. Noun sortit de nulle part, sauta sur ses genoux, et se lova contre son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Coassa Drago.

Le chat se contenta de plonger son regard jaune dans celui embué du jeune sorcier. Puis il se mit à ronronner sans rompre le lien visuel. Doucement Drago se sentit apaisé. Il finit par sécher ses larmes. Il caressa le chat et sa tête sembla se vider de toute pensée.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Drago sursauta, il était en train de s'assoupir. Noun quitta ses genoux et s'étira. Drago se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir le portrait.

- June ?

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que la jeune fille se jetait dans ses bras.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu ne puisses plus me voir de nouveau.

Elle recula. Drago remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges, mais qu'une lueur y flamboyait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne te l'avais quasiment jamais dit avant, et maintenant je le regrette. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû revenir, mais il fallait que je te le dise.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais. Tu n'aurais pas fait de moi ce que je suis, si tu ne m'aimais pas...ne serait-ce qu'un peu

Il la prit dans ses bras et June s'agrippa à lui comme pour ne pas se noyer.

L'atmosphère parue changer, et le temps s'arrêter. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis inconsciemment leur respiration s'accéléra. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser doux et tendre. Mais il se fit vite plus passionné. Cela faisait longtemps. Ils s'étaient manqués.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent, et s'amusèrent ensemble. Bientôt le souffle manqua. Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou de June, où il y déposa une myriade de baisers. June rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès à sa gorge. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque, et fit remonter ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de June pour revenir à sa bouche. Il sentit que June le poussait légèrement en arrière alors il se mit à reculer, sans trop savoir où il allait.

- Attention, murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna et vit que son dos était proche du chambranle de la porte de la chambre.

Il comprit.

Bien sûr, il en avait très envie, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant, alors qu'ils allaient se quitter pour de bon.

- Tu…tu es sûre ? Tu le veux, vraiment ?

- Je veux être tellement plus que ton amie, Drago.

- Mais, tu ne devrais pas…

- Je le sais, mais je t'aime, et c'est le plus important. Et j'en ai envie, autant que toi. Mais toi, tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? Demain je ne serai plus là...

- Oui.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour confirmer son accord. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ranimer le désir de chacun. Tous les chandeliers s'embrasèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. June ferma la porte du pied. Noun avait disparu. Drago recommença à dévorer le cou de June de baisers. Le désir bouillonnait en eux, mais ils prenaient leur temps. Ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite.

June défit la chemise de Drago. À chaque bouton qu'elle ôtait, elle déposait ses lèvres dans son cou, sur sa bouche, son torse… . Elle fit glisser l'étoffe sur ses épaules et put de nouveau admirer son torse glabre et finement musclé à la peau laiteuse et douce.

Il portait la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offert.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau longuement avant de lui enlever son T-shirt. Il embrassa et caressa ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son ventre. Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux reliefs de la cicatrice qu'il sentit sous ses doigts. Puis il libéra ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait rattachés, et ils tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle était merveilleuse. Il nicha ses mains au creux de la taille de June et joignit sa bouche à la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue, Drago sentit quelque chose de froid. Il prit doucement ses doigts et vit qu'elle portait l'anneau serti d'émeraudes. Celui qu'il lui avait offert. Celui de sa mère. C'était une promesse.

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis, il recula jusqu'au lit à baldaquin. Il s'y assit, et l'entraîna avec lui, avant de l'allonger sur le dos, toujours une main derrière sa nuque. Leurs ventres s'effleurèrent. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son cou… La respiration de June était de plus en plus rapide. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle se laissait juste aller. Tout lui semblait si facile.

Lorsqu'il l'attira sur lui, June laissa ses mains se promener sur ce torse qu'elle aimait de plus en plus. Elle y déposa ses lèvres. Au début chastement, puis elle suçota sa peau, et laissa sa langue en explorer les moindres parcelles avant de happer un des tétons entre ses lèvres.

Drago avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration aussi s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait.

Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains descendaient jusqu'au nombril de Drago où elles rencontrèrent la ceinture de son pantalon. Lentement, June en défit la boucle, et le déboutonna, avant de le lui enlever complètement. Une fine ligne de poils blonds courait du nombril de Drago jusqu'à l'intérieur de son boxer. À ce moment là, malgré le désir et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, June ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à la vue de la bosse que formait son érection sous le tissu.

Drago se releva pour s'asseoir, June toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et ils se rallongèrent.

Au bout de longues minutes de caresses, Drago bascula sur le côté pour que June soit sur le dos. Il lui ôta son pantalon, avant de dévorer son ventre de baisers de plus en plus langoureux.

La respiration de June s'accéléra encore et elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, et dégrafa son soutient gorge, qu'il envoya au loin rejoindre chemise et pantalons. De nouveau, il put sentir la douceur de ses seins qui durcirent sous ses mains. Il s'amusa comme la première fois avec ce grain de beauté qu'il trouvait si charmant. Les doigts de June se perdirent de plus belle dans les cheveux blonds et des gémissements commencèrent à lui échapper.

Bientôt ils furent complètement nus.

Après un baiser des plus passionné, Drago haleta :

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Je sais, mais je le veux, et je sais aussi que tu feras attention.

Drago lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

Il laissa une de ses mains, en même temps qu'il approfondissait le baiser, glisser sur le ventre de June jusque dans sa toison avant de lui écarter doucement les cuisses. Puis il passa ses doigts sur le clitoris de June qui se crispa et gémit autant de surprise que de plaisir dans la bouche de Drago.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il regarda June avec un sourire amoureux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de la caresser lentement. Puis il se plaça entre ses jambes. Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il entra dans son intimité en la couvrant de baisers. Il sentit la résistance de l'hymen en même temps que le visage de June se crispa. Il hésita un instant, mais les traits de la jeune fille se détendirent. Il donna de légers coups de reins, la barrière céda. June ne put retenir une nouvelle exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur. Il attendit quelques secondes. Il avait presque envie d'arrêter là, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon pour lui avoir fait mal.

Mais June le voulait.

Il pénétra un peu plus jusqu'à être complètement en elle.

Il se dégagea, puis entra une seconde fois. June gémit faiblement, ses yeux étaient clos.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il joignit tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. Il commença à bouger en elle. Et petit à petit le plaisir vint. Les baisers et les caresses se faisaient toujours un peu plus passionnés.

Ils gémissaient, le visage plongé dans le cou de l'autre.

Drago accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. June rejeta la tête en arrière sous les assauts du plaisir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, et poussa son bassin vers l'avant. Drago gémit d'une voix rauque, le visage perdu dans les longs cheveux de June. Drago ralentit la cadence puis accéléra de nouveau. June crut devenir folle.

Elle arriva au summum de la jouissance, en répétant le nom de son amant dans le creux de son cou. Drago se libéra en elle peu après.

Il se laissa aller doucement sur elle, haletant, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et de bonheur.

Quand ils se furent calmés, Drago se retira, et s'allongea à côté de June, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa joue sur le torse chaud de Drago.

June n'arrivait pas à dormir, et elle avait chaud. Elle était toujours nue dans les bras de Drago. En s'endormant, il avait relâché son étreinte. Elle se glissa lentement hors du lit, pour ne pas le réveiller, et entra dans la salle de bain.

Sous l'eau de la douche, son corps se détendit complètement.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que faire l'amour était aussi bon et beau.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras lui entourer doucement la taille, et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Les mains de Drago caressèrent son ventre ce qui la fit frémir. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait son rêve, celui où ils avaient fait l'amour sous la douche.

- Comment pourrais-je dormir.

Il la fit se retourner, et l'embrassa. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, avant de sortir de la cabine avec June. Il attrapa une serviette, et sécha le corps de sa bien-aimée en laissant ses lèvres se promener sur sa peau qui dégageait un léger parfum de violette. June n'avait plus honte de le voir nu. Au contraire, elle trouvait son corps très beau.

Drago ne voyait même plus la cicatrice qui barrait son flanc. June était juste magnifique.

Le désir se ralluma en eux.

Drago porta June jusqu'à leur lit, et ils firent l'amour une seconde fois, plus passionnément encore.

**.o0O0o.**

- Je t'aime…

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était toujours nu, enveloppé dans le drap.

Les rayons du soleil s'amusaient à lui chatouiller le visage.

Il respira profondément.

Il se sentait bien. Serein.

Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient.

Il était 8H.

Le Poudlard Express le ramènerait, lui et les autres, à Londres aujourd'hui.

Il partirait de Pré-au-Lard à 11H, précise.

Drago ne savait pas où il irait vivre.

Son père recevrait le Baiser d'un Détraqueur à minuit.

Mais il était heureux.

Et June n'était plus là.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hum...désolée si ce lemon vous a paru niais...


	20. Violette

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et les OC qui soient sortis de mon petit cerveau.

**Rating** : **M**

**Correctrice : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Petit mot de moi : **J'ai pas mal hésité avant d'écrire et de publier ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note : **Dans cette fic je prends en compte ce qui s'est passé à la fin du tome 6 et je donne des explications à ma sauce parce que c'est moi qui écris donc je fais ce que je veux ! muahahahaha ! PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7.

**- Illusion ? -**

CHAPITRE 20 : VIOLETTE

Le soleil de juin, encore assez haut dans le ciel, étendait ses rayons sur les petites maisons bourgeoises alignées de chaque côté de la rue étroite. Une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres qui émergeaient de derrière les clôtures de pierres.

La rue était déserte, Violette s'arrêta devant le n°47. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche :

_Mr Peter Banks __47, Mermedia Road __Londres_

C'était bien là. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment...pourtant ses pieds restaient vissés au macadam. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne personne ? Et si ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait ? Et si toute cette attente la menait à la plus grande déception de sa vie ?

...

Violette s'obligea au calme. Elle respira profondément, se traita d'idiote avant de gravir les quelques marches qui la séparaient du perron. Une fois devant la porte, elle respira de nouveau puis sonna. Après quelques secondes d'attente qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux blancs étaient maintenus dans un chignon assez strict qui accentuait la dureté de son regard bleu très clair. Elle se tenait droite et fière, de la posture d'une femme qui avait tout perdu, mais qui restait digne malgré tout. Violette fut si impressionnée qu'elle ne put parler la première.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Que désirez-vous ?

- Bonjour, Madame, se reprit Violette. Vous êtes bien Mrs Banks ? (La femme acquiesça.) Je souhaiterais voir votre fils.

- Vous devez vous méprendre, je n'ai pas de fils.

- Vous êtes bien Mrs Banks ? Vous résidez bien, à ce que je peux voir, au 47 Mermedia Road, banlieue est de Londres ? dit la jeune femme en montrant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit l'adresse.

- Oui. Mais je vous assure que vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas de fils.

Mme Banks était en train de refermer la porte lorsque Violette se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Mrs Malefoy je vous en supplie laissez moi voir votre fils.

Violette s'attendait à ce que la porte lui claque définitivement au nez, mais au lieu de ça, le panneau stoppa net. Au bout d'un certain moment, le visage de Mrs Banks réapparut. Une expression indéchiffrable parcourrait ses traits.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ?

- Par hasard, alors que je faisais des recherches pour trouver le nom et l'adresse d'un certain Drago. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais à personne que je sais où vous habitez. Je sais que c'est pour vous protéger que vous avez changé de nom. Mais est-ce que je peux le voir s'il vous plaît. Il était d'accord pour que l'on se rencontre, lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone mardi.

- B…bien, entrez, je vais le prévenir.

- Est-ce que je peux l'attendre dehors ? Votre jardin semble magnifique.

- Oui, allez-y.

Après avoir refermé l'entrée, Mme Malefoy disparut dans un escalier étroit aux marches grinçantes. Violette remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée, un manque de politesse que sa mère lui aurait fait remarquer. Elle traversa un petit salon douillet et sortit sur le perron arrière par la porte-fenêtre. Violette descendit les quatre marches et observa le jardinet.

Il faisait beau, et pas trop chaud. Le jardin n'était pas extraordinaire, mais il y régnait une simplicité et une douceur apaisante. Il y avait deux arbres, un bouleau, et un cerisier. Et aussi des rosiers, et…et un parterre de violettes, qui entouraient un banc de pierre. Elle sourit. Il était peu commun d'en trouver d'aussi belles et à la couleur si lumineuse. Sa mère avait raison, les violettes étaient les plus belles fleurs. Bien entendu, lorsque sa mère disait cela, elle parlait avant tout de sa fille, qui était sa plus grande fierté. Mais loin de toute considération égocentrique, Violette aimait sincèrement ces fleurs...peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que sa mère en parlait une lueur d'amour qui n'était pas destinée à sa fille éclairait ses yeux. Violette avait toujours été intriguée par cette lueur, et aujourd'hui elle allait peut-être avoir l'explication.

- Ju…June, murmura soudain une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vivement, surprise. Un homme, grand et mince, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, et aux yeux acier, se tenait au bas des marches. Il détaillait la jeune femme, le souffle court. Elle s'avança vers lui, incertaine, et se présenta enfin en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour, Mr Banks, je m'appelle Violette. C'est moi qui vous ai téléphoné l'autre jour.

- Bonjour.

Il lui serra la main. Sans autre préambule, Violette dit :

- Je ne me trompe donc pas, vous connaissez ma mère, June Lackluster.

Drago reçut une gifle.

- Vous…vous êtes sa fille ?

- Oui.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus mal, il suffoquait presque. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le banc. Il mit un certain temps pour se calmer. Il finit par lever les yeux vers Violette. Des yeux aux prunelles gris clair, aux reflets bleus et argent. Les yeux de cet homme étaient magnifiques. Pour la jeune femme, ils étaient tout à la fois: majestueux et inquiétants, glacials et séduisants, pâles et flamboyants... parce qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Violette, gênée, s'assit timidement à ses côtés.

Il l'observa un long moment, il était subjugué. Totalement envoûté par ce visage. C'était à la fois celui de June et celui d'une étrangère.

- Vous lui ressemblez tellement, reprit Drago comme hypnotisé. Je croyais que c'était elle. Vous avez les mêmes cheveux, le même visage… . C'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez. Tout…tout sauf vos yeux. Vos yeux sont comme…

- Les vôtres..., dit Violette dans un souffle.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

La vérité le gifla de nouveau. Mais c'était impossible. À moins que…Il ne pouvait en arriver qu'à une seule conclusion.

- Est-ce que vous…vous êtes ma…ma…fille ?

- C'est ce que je pense, avoua Violette, soulagée qu'il ait deviné. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais vous rencontrer, pour savoir. Je vous recherche depuis si longtemps.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En fait, un jour, j'ai trouvé par hasard une photo, qui datait du temps où maman était à Poudlard. Au dos il y avait écrit : _Drago, Luna et Noun. Parc de Poudlard. 2006._ Maman ne parle presque pas du temps où elle était à Poudlard. Et tout ce qu'elle m'a dit de mon père se résume à « Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui » et « Ton père a été un de mes seuls amis et mon seul amour ». Alors j'en ai déduit que le jeune homme de la photo devait être mon père. J'ai fini par vouloir retrouver l'homme qui faisait vibrer sa voix, à chaque fois qu'elle l'évoquait. J'ai commencé mes recherches, et alors que je désespérais de le trouver, je suis tombée sur le nom de Peter Banks. J'ai découvert que sous ce nom se cachait en fait quelqu'un d'autre. Vous. Et je suis là aujourd'hui.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en venant, que cela ne se faisait pas de bouleverser la vie d'un homme de cette manière.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence, je n'aurai pas dû venir, après tout ce temps, excusez-moi.

Elle se leva, et s'apprêtait à grimper les petites marches pour partir:

- Non, attendez !

Il la retint.

- Restez. S'il vous plaît.

Violette lut, à cet instant, un mélange de sentiments dans ses yeux. De la sincérité. De la joie. De la peur.

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis juste surpris, reprit-il. Moi qui n'attendais plus rien de la vie, je découvre que j'ai une fille de la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai eu la chance de connaître. Comprenez que je sois… « inexpressif ». C'est la surprise qui me rend comme cela.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas vous déranger, dit Violette. Ce n'est pas très courtois de ma part de venir chez vous et de m'imposer auprès de votre famille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma mère comprendra.

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous créer d'ennuis, avec votre femme.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai pas de femme dans ma vie, en dehors de ma mère et de la vôtre.

Ils s'étaient rassis.

- Violette, dit-il alors songeur plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme, j'aime ce prénom, il vous va bien. June adorait le parfum à la violette.

- Je le sais. Et elle l'aime toujours.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

« Dix-neuf ans », songea-t-il. « Dix neuf ans que je ne l'ai pas vu… Et il a suffi d'une nuit pour que… »

- Vous étiez à Poudlard ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a deux ans.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle.

« Dix-neuf ans… », Repensa Drago.

- Vous savez, dit-il passant du coq à l'âne, une des dernières choses que j'ai promise à votre mère était de lui rester fidèle toute ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre femme que June.

- Elle aussi vous est restée fidèle, avoua Violette. Je sais qu'elle pense à vous souvent. Je le vois. Quand elle pense à vous, elle est plus belle encore, même si, en même temps, cela la rend triste. Elle porte toujours un anneau d'argent serti d'émeraude, je sais qu'il lui est très cher. C'est vous qui le lui avez offert, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Ils discutèrent un certain temps. Drago lui expliqua notamment pourquoi il avait choisi de se couper (ou presque) du monde de la magie.

Puis une question qui taraudait Drago finit par lui échapper:

- Êtes-vous une Désespéride, comme votre mère ?

Violette fut surprise.

- Vous…vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui, elle m'a tout dit avant que l'on ne se quitte.

- Je…non, je ne suis pas une Désespéride. (Le regard de Violette se perdit dans les feuilles du bouleau.) Ma mère est une femme courageuse, vous savez, je l'admire beaucoup. Elle s'occupe des autres, mais elle est toujours là pour moi… Elle pense plus à moi, aux autres et à vous qu'à elle-même.

Après un silence Drago allait dire quelque chose, mais la jeune fille reprit la parole à cet instant.

- D'ailleurs, je préfère ne pas être une Désespéride. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas le fait de n'être, pour les autres, qu'une sorte d'illusion.

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Çaaaaaaa y est ! je coupe la vanne à guimauve. La torture est finie ! Et pour ceux qui - Ô par Salazar est-ce possible - aurais aimé, je vous dis merci d'avoir suivi. Encore une fois merci à **Love Gaara of the Sand** pour ses corrections et son cours de grammaire ! ^^

Une nouvelle fic arrive la semaine prochaine.

Bises à tous et toutes.

W.


End file.
